Trollfic - Libro I
by broSHIT
Summary: Bien, esto lo escribí originalmente por el 2012-2013. Está terminado, pero lo subiré por capítulos dependiendo de cómo le vaya. Ahora en cuanto al fic, esto es una exageración de una realidad que no existe en MLP, hay referencias dentro sobre otros fics poco conocidos y una sutil crítica al rumbo que tomó esa serie (4ªT. en adelante), la cual dejé de ver hace años y ya no soy fan.-
1. Prólogo

Era un lugar oscuro, reinado por las tinieblas, donde nada podía ser visto por nadie, al menos eso se creía. Tan sólo había una luz entre tanta oscuridad, una muy débil que nada se sabía de ella, tan solo estaba allí. Se creía que tras la aparición de la oscuridad esa luz se creó para resguardar el muy endeble equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas que gobernaban ese lugar. Tal leve resplandor empezó a moverse ligeramente para atrás y luego para adelante, como si fuera una ampolleta colgada de un techo que no existía. Con el tiempo ese movimiento se tornó cada vez más corto, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, como si esto fuera causado por un terremoto, de esa manera se movía.

El haz que generaba al estarse moviendo tan duramente, comenzó a mostrar unos rincones de lo que sería una habitación, indicando la verdadera ubicación del lugar que se estaba hablando. No había mucho que ver alrededor, excepto una forma corpórea muy cerca de ese haz. La luz ante tanta sacudida no aguanto mas y ese rayo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido de un vidrio romperse, permitiendo que las tinieblas dominaran todo ese lugar.

"¡BAH! Acabemos con esto ¿quieres?" empezó una voz allí.

"Bueno" dijo una voz que se escuchaba en el fondo, alguien que no se podía ver en ninguna parte "Prosigue".

"Gracias" agradeció y entonó "Empecemos así".

Dijo la voz siniestra y dando algo que sería dos aplausos en el aire, se encendieron unas luces en todo el sitio, mostrando finalmente todo el lugar y quien estaba allí.

Parecía una especie de ático como si fuera de la vida real, nada parecido al mundo de ponies visto antes. Pero con la luz ya encendida, allí estaba, el maestro del caos, Discord...

"¡Oh! Que gran introducción me diste, me siento halagado narrador" agradeció el draconequus, mirando hacia el frente, como si de verdad hubiera alguien cuando en realidad no había nadie más que él allí.

"Si entiendo ello, yo existo tú no, es una pena pero qué le vamos a hacer" rió sarcásticamente Discord.

"Pues gracias por tu preocupación, pero te agradecería dejar de hablarme, sino esto se volvería una larga e inútil conversación" habló una voz en un eco generalizado.

Discord frunció el ceño "Está bien, entonces sigamos con esto" dijo levitando una silla hacia él con el poder de sus garras, un poder invisible a diferencia del de los unicornios. La bajó frente a él y se sentó y al mismo tiempo movió una mesa de madera posicionándose también frente a él.

En la mesa había un pedazo de metal en forma de un cartel que decía "Discord, el que te trae el caos". Bien posicionado allí, la criatura puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa, moviendo ambos dedos como si esperara algo, mientras tarareaba una música de espera. "¿Y ahora...? Ah verdad, hem, hem, hem" se preguntó cortamente y se respondió solo riendo muy lentamente.

Sin moverse de allí, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha levantando su garra de ave y haciendo un gesto con el dedo como para acercarse alguien. Y en lugar de alguien, era como una especie de revista la que se acercó levitando en dirección a la bestia del caos que yacía allí esperando ansiosamente. La revista no tenía una portada, solo lo envolvía un papel brilloso azul, Discord la agarró cuando ésta ya había llegado de ningún lugar.

"Vamos a ver que tienes aquí" dijo en voz alta y abriendo la revista se dispuso a leerla rápidamente.

Moviendo los ojos velozmente en su lectura se detuvo al segundo "Espera, espera... ¿Qué mierda es esto?" preguntó al aire sabiendo ya que no sería contestado por nadie como ya había sido definido ese tema desde mucho antes.

"Tengo claro que es un clopfic y lo que sea" se contestó él mismo y se volvió a detener "Pero desde cuando los ponies han tenido sexo entre ellos o debería decir, ¿entre ellas?" volvió a preguntar en tono fuerte, sin que se escuchara una respuesta para el caso.

Discord soltó la revista, pero esta no se cayó, sino que se quedó levitando frente a él, apoyó su garra en su barbilla, moviéndola en forma pensante "Leyendo esta estupidez, yo me pregunto ¿Por qué Dash con Twilight? ¿Acaso esa parejita no ha sido lo suficientemente explotada?" y sin esperar continuó con su dilema "Por lo que leí al principio sería así, pero después se vuelve algo loco y tenemos a la pony mas lésbica comiéndose a todas sus amigas jajajaja" rió maliciosamente tirándose para atrás, pero sin salirse de su asiento y reposicionándose nuevamente.

"Pero la pareja final... ¿Rarity con Rainbow? ¿En serio? Esa es la pareja mas sin sentido que he oído en mi vida, pero al ser una nueva idea y no tan repetitiva como en otros casos" le dio otra lectura rapida "y todo se vuelve loco y diferente y sigue con la línea del tiempo de la serie, blah, blah, blah... bien creo que cooperaré en el desarrollo de esta mierda de idea caliente".

Finalmente el libro dejó de levitar, desplomándose en el escritorio de la criatura de mal "Bien no seguiré dando más detalles de este intento de clopfic, lo que si me haré presente en muchas partes sin aparecer precisamente en él" se levantó de su lugar y caminó lentamente hacia el frente "Yo leeré esta basura a través de mis intervenciones hablando en los paréntesis, será reeditado volviendolo un... cómo podemos decirle... un trollfic" sonrió ante lo que dijo.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, miró el muy delgado libro y lo levitó otra vez hacia él, mientras se movía hacia su silla nuevamente, arreglándose para quedar lo más cómodo posible. "Ok empecemos de una vez, espero divertirme lo suficiente jejejejeje.

Y tras eso el ambiente se volvió a la oscuridad, regresando las tinieblas anteriormente nombradas. Ya comenzaba el caos, cortesía de Discord. Ya comenzaba el TROLLFIC.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Bien, aquí no hay "paréntesis", pero si mucha crítica (considerar el vocabulario vulgar)._**

Hace 1 mes, Twilight logró formar una relación con Rainbow Dash, después de declararse su amor blah blah, lo que todos los bronies pasan escribiendo, osea una mierda. Dash era adicta al sexo por lo cual con Twilight lo tenían a lo menos 1 vez por día, muy perra la Dashie en ese sentido, quién prácticamente abusaba del unicornio la cual en un principio no era experta en eso, pero al cabo del tiempo se hizo el hábito y Dash la disfrutaba mucho día a día ya fuera por el sexo como por su mutuo amor blah!

Lograr esto fue muy difícil entre ellas especialmente de sus malditas diferencias que ya saben. En primer lugar todo empezó por un extraño gusto de Rainbow hacia Twilight, el día a día ya fuera de sus aventuras o que a veces no hacían nada algunos días que más da. El caso es que le gustaba mucho Twilight de esa forma en que llegaba a masturbarse por tan sólo pensar en ella, era una maniática sexual, además que ya era prácticamente un hecho que era gay así que cuando decidió salir con ella, nadie se sorprendió por ello.

Pero el principal problema al fin y al cabo, era el resto de sus putas amigas, no lo aceptaron de hecho a la fecha todavía no lo aceptan ¿Por qué? Pues es simple, empezando por Pinkie Pie quién unos días antes de la "declaración" cuando Dash se dirigía a su casa, caminado ya que quería descansar las alas después de un día duro de trabajo en el clima, casi logra comerse a Rainbow tras salir de la nada (como siempre ha sido Pinkie), pero pese a ser como es, ésta se resistió por lo que guardaba por Twilight, sin embargo...

"¡¿Pinkie, que mierda estas haciendo?!" gritó Dash mientras la alejaba con sus cascos de ella.

"Dashie, no tienes porque preguntar eso si tú ya lo sabes, tonta" respondió Pinkie con una mirada que a Dash le asustaba, pero en cierto modo le gustaba. "Vamos Dashie si sabes lo que yo quiero, sólo necesito que me lo des" luego de decir esto logró escabullirse entre sus brazos, y la empujó hacia el suelo. Rainbow quedo loca con la inexplicable fuerza que logro Pinkie, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el pony rosa se tiró encima del pegaso.

"Dashie, entiéndelo cuando algo me gusta lo consigo, y tú me gustas" susurró el pony diabético a su oído e inmediatamente junto sus labios con los de Dash. Rainbow no podía hacer ninguna mierda ante eso, Pinkie le sujetaba los cascos fuertemente prácticamente inmovilizándolos mientras la besaba a la fuerza, en un principió Dash hizo mucha resistencia para no parecer tan fácil (además por sus vedaderos sentimientos blah!), pero no pasó más de 10 segundos y se dejo llevar.

Pinkie se dio cuenta que había logrado convencer al pegaso porque ella ya le estaba mordiendo la lengua dentro de su boca tiernamente con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo continuamente a medida que se ensalivaban ambas, ella ya se la estaba comiendo y con ganas.

Lo curioso de todo esto, es que en el fondo Rainbow supo desde antes que Pinkie sentía algo por ella y cualquier mierda! Por eso había decidido hacerle ese "favor", después de todo ella no esperaba que Pinkie quisiera quedarse con ella para siempre, sólo pensaba que quería algo de diversión así que con esto aprovecharía de disfrutarlo antes de ir con Twilight.

Luego de casi una hora de tener sexo en la tierra, Pinkie se sentó jadeando de tanta acción mientras que Dash permanecía en el suelo con todo melena desordenado, húmedo por los líquidos del pony rosa, también jadeando muy feliz por toda la calentura que ambas se compartieron.

Finalmente Rainbow logro ponerse de pie aún muy cansada, mirando a Pinkie con un sentimientos encontrados o algo asi, por un lado disfruto la tarde de sexo con el pony rosa por otra parte se sentía mal por haberlo hecho con ella antes que con Twilight.

"AHA! Sabía que tú también me querías Dashie, pero fuiste tan pajera de mierda como para no decirme antes" dijo Pinkie con esa típica mirada de felicidad

"Puta Pinkie que la cagas, fuiste mía al fin siempre supo que eras fácil pero no tanto" dijo Dash con un tono de seguridad, pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa por lo que podía seguir a esto. Quizá en realidad no me quiere y sólo está siendo como siempre o a lo mejor me engaña para después matarme y volverme un Cupcake o algo así, de Pinkie se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pensó el pegaso, preferiría eso a que de verdad le gustara.

"Fue muy divertido, pero ahora debo irme, te veré mañana cosita celeste tonta" dijo el pony diabético riéndose, alejándose con saltos de la lesbiana multicolor, dejándola ahí sentada pensativa "Debería matarte antes que eso ocurra maldita Pinkie sexy" pensó para después volar hasta su puta casa nube cosa.


	3. Capítulo 2

Bien eso fue sólo el comienzo, esto se ponía mucho peor por razones casi obvias el pony arcoíris era muy apetecido entre su grupo claro a excepción de la pony antisocial recién llegada a la villa que ya saben y además de Fluttershy, que bueno era mas tímida que la mierda, pero si le gustaba alguien más, pero eso da para más adelante. Ahora que pasaba con Applejack, otra puta más que se quería comer a Rainbow, o al menos eso daba la impresión tras muchos capítul... digo aventuras.

Ocurrió después de correr por la carrera de las hojas, Dash solo lo veía como una carrera que quería ganarle a la (estúpida) pony competitiva "Oye AJ ya para, ya me cansé" dijo el pegaso cuando le dio un calambre en la pierna y se tiró al suelo arrastrándose casi 2 metros en la tierra dado a la velocidad que iba.

"Ha! Rainbow siempre supe que era mejor que tú, eres una mierda corriendo jajajaja" respondió Applejack caminando hacia Dash que yacía tirada en el suelo jadeando del cansancio "Vamos que esperas, levántate!" se burlaba.

"Espera mierda! Yo vuelo rápido pero correr más rápido de lo que vuelo ni cagando" dijo Dash enojada mientras se ponía de pie. "Si no fueras mi amiga te sacaría la mierda, que lastima" dejo irónicamente.

"Ja si seguro te voy a creer eso, sí ya sé que te gusto"

Las palabras después de la coma, afectaron los pensamientos de Dash. Ahhhh ¿Por qué me viene a decir eso ahora? Primero Pinkie y ahora tu, si claro creo que yo te gusto, ¡te quiero solo como puta amiga eso es todo! Pensaba Rainbow en desesperación "Y ¿por qué crees eso? Tu eres mi eterno oponente en cualquier competición, solo eso." Dijo Dash finalmente tratando de sacarle la respuesta a lo que dijo.

"Ah sí, entonces ¿por qué casi siempre cuando nos vemos todas estás siempre apegada a mí como si quisieras algo de mí? ¿Quizá sexo?" Dijo Applejack en tono suave, haciendo que Dash se ruborizara. En realidad antes sentía algo por ella, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se fue diluyendo, más aún con la llegada de la antisocial a la puta villa, dado a eso le pareció raro ya que eso que decía ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y prácticamente ya no lo hacía.

"Escucha, eso que dices ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, es cierto yo si te quería pero ahora solo te veo como alguien a quien me gustaría hacerte mierda en las competencias, como ésta" Decía Dash tratando de quitarse el rubor de su cara.

"Rainbow ¿Por qué tienes que mentir? Mira, igual por temas familiares yo no puedo estar con una yegua, pero podría al menos probarte para ver cómo se siente"

Con esto Dash se puso más nerviosa (y curiosamente más ansiosa), sólo había pasado cerca de un mes desde que lo hizo con Pinkie y ahora lo iba a hacer con Applejack, y cuando mierda llegaría el momento con Twilight, faltaba muy poco para ese gran dia, ya sabrán.

"Bien AJ, si quieres probarme ven aquí" tras decir esto, Rainbow se dio la vuelta levantando la cola, le hizo un gesto para que probara su culo. Sin decir nada, Applejack se acercó lentamente sacando la lengua muy cerca de la entrepierna de su amiga, cerrando los ojos mientras más se acercaba.

Justo en ese momento, Rainbow dio fuertemente un paso atrás, haciendo que Applejack chocara con su ano e inmediatamente hacia adelante, provocando al final que el pony de tierra perdiera el equilibrio se cayera de hocico al suelo.

"Ah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó el AJ con algunos rasmillones y algo de sangre en la cara.

"HA! ¿De verdad creíste que sería tuya tan fácil? Pues no es así, yo no soy tan fácil para nadie, si quieres probarme primero tendrás que atraparme" gritó Rainbow y rápidamente corrió mientras levantaba las alas y despegó de la tierra hacia el cielo, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo y escuchó a Applejack gritar.

"No te preocupes si te atraparé, quizá no hoy pero algún día serás mía, cuando menos lo esperes te estaré comiendo hahahaha" Con una risa que parecía no venir de ella, regresó trotando a la granja.

Por su parte Dash volando en dirección a su casa de nubes, respiraba más tranquila logrando evitar tener sexo con su amiga, tenía que hacer lo posible para evitarla al menos hasta que llegara el momento con Twilight, después de eso vería cómo arreglárselas con las otras putas ponies.

Tras volar 5 minutos se encontró con Pinkie quién aún estaba en el globo que utilizó para la carrera, pasó al lado de ella y le hizo un guiño a lo que Dash solo respondió con una sonrisa forzada. "No debo olvidarme de matarte antes que ocurra lo del fic que me leí, perra", pensaba Dash con broma, siguiendo su camino hacia su hogar en horas del atardecer.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Ahora viene lo denso..._**

Repentinamente, le regreso el calambre pero en el ala izquierda "Mierda ahhhhh!" pese a que otra ala no sufrió de esto, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantener al pegaso en el aire, por lo cual fue descendiendo lentamente a la tierra con espasmos y retorcijones de ella misma del dolor que sufría.

Finalmente en el suelo ya permaneció allí hasta que se le fuera el puto dolor, realizando movimientos del ala para capear el dolor o lo que se le ocurriera en el momento (wingboner y demás) "¡¿Por qué no calenté antes de la PUTA carrera?!" pensaba Rainbow mientras el dolor casi se iba "Ufff al fin".

Ya repuesta se preparaba para volar, cuando vio casualmente pasar en otra dirección a... Rarity (que?). Una de las razones por lo que Twilight le gustaba a Dash era por ser un unicornio (eso y además de todo lo que ya saben), además porque Rarity era hermosa, sólo le gustaba por su aspecto no por sus sentimientos ni mucho menos por su forma de ser (ni cagando, impensado), así que traviesamente se le paso una idea sucia por la mente.

Sigilosamente caminando entre poco arbustos que habían allí, interceptó al lindo unicornio sexy "Hola Rarity, ¿Adonde vas?" preguntó el pegaso celeste sin olvidársele ninguna idea pervertida, haciendo que el unicornio saltara del miedo.

"¡Oh Rainbow Dash! ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera?" exclamó Rarity con su voz típica de una dama (y sexy). Con un cambio de tono siguió hablando "Yo me dirijo a mi casa, después ver la mierda de carrera que corriste en la que ni siquiera pudiste sacar un lugar decente con Applejack, que pérdida de tiempo".

"Eh fue una mierda de carrera jejeje, da lo mismo igual" Dijo con una risa forzada.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, ya que Dash no se le ocurrió nada para seguir con lo que quería hacer, y después continuó.

"Bueno, te quería preguntar si tu..." titubeo un poco y siguió "... "emmm, ¿Puedo lamer tu cuerno?" preguntó con algo de seguridad.

"¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?! Sabía que eras caliente, pero ¿Por qué conmigo? Yo no soy gay, así que sería difícil que te dejara hacerlo, deberías ir a agarrarte a Twilight, yo creo que ella si querría, si es que buscas un unicornio digo yo". Contestó Rarity con desprecio ante esa pregunta tan locamente sexual.

Rainbow se quedó pensando unos momentos, no le diría a nadie lo que va a hacer con Twilight hasta que todo estuviera seguro y hecho.

"Porfa, solo quiero probarlo solo eso, me gustas un poco, pero no tengo interés de hacerlo contigo... por ahora y Twilight no quiere verme por un tiempo" ahí mintió Dash, eso no había ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera ha sido escrito, todo lo demás era cierto incluso la parte que le gustaba un poco, pero eso solo eran pensamientos perturbados por la falta de sexo con quién si quería tener, Pinkie y Applejack no entraban en ese espacio.

Luego de pensarlo mucho habló Rarity "Hem... está bien te dejaré hacerlo" Tras la respuesta Rainbow saltó de la emoción, pero el unicornio blanco sexy continuó "Pero con una condición" ahí Dash se detuvo para escucharla con curiosidad "Mira, primero quiero insistirte no me gustas tú ni ninguna del mismo sexo, que te quede claro eso" Dash solo asintió con la cabeza y Rarity seguía hablando "Y después de que lo hagas, quiero probar tus alas" terminó Rarity con un tono sexy como siempre lo ha sido.

"Jajajaja ya dale, pero ¿Para qué? No saben a nada yo ya me las lamí, son emplumadas eso es todo jajaja, además me costaría pensar que no eres gay si lo haces y te queda gustando. Yo creo que eres hetero-curiosa, está bien yo empecé así y termine como estoy ahora jejeje". Dijo Dash segura de lo que pasaba con Rarity.

"Tranquila, yo no he dicho nada de eso, pero quizá tengas razón de lo que ya dijiste querida" Respondió sonrojándose "Ya vamos a mi casa, aquí mismo ni cagando te dejaría que lo hicieras, tengo un orgullo que mantener" Hizo un gesto a Dash para que la siguiera a lo que ella la siguió.

Se apegó mucho a Rarity, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran a medida que iban avanzando, lo cual le molestaba a Rarity y trataba de alejarla, pero Dash insistía y se apegaba más a ella, hasta tuvo la confianza de pasarle el brazo por su cuello mientras aún caminaban "Ya detente" le susurraba Rarity con nerviosismo, "¿De qué te quejas? Si se que en el fondo me quieres, después de que te salve la vida en la competencia, no me sorprendería que me quisieras" respondía Dash sin importarle que hubieran ponies aún en la calle.

"¡Ah! Está bien solo cállate un poco mierda, no quiero que los demás piensen cualquier cosa" persistió Rarity tratando de ocultar su cara en la melena de Dash.

"Da lo mismo, pero ya bueno lo haré" Tras decir esto, Rainbow con el ceño fruncido le quito el brazo del cuello y se separo de ella mientras ya veían el boutique a corta distancia.

"Gracias querida" Respondió Rarity con alivio mientras miraba en todas direcciones tratando de ver si no muchos ponies se dieron cuenta de ese acto caliente (para mí al menos lo era).

Ya en la puerta del boutique, Rarity saco las llaves de debajo del tapete de bienvenida, miro a Rainbow quien estaba con la cara estupefacta "Y ¿de dónde sacaste ese tapete? Nunca lo había visto".

"Je, nunca pensaste que de donde carajo guardaba las llaves del boutique si no tengo bolsillos, ni siquiera los vestidos que hago tienen bolsillos, tienes que pensar un poco mas!" dijo Rarity mientras abría la puerta.

"Igual no contestaste mi pregunta" dijo Dash con enojo.

"¡Ah! deja de molestar Rainbow, yo no sé, me llegó ayer de la nada y para eso lo ocupo ahora, ¿estas contenta ahora querida?" dijo Rarity ya irritada del tema inútil de mierda que estaban hablando.

"Bueno, bueno tranquila no te quiero ver así" dijo Rainbow ya dentro de la casa-boutique-mierda de Rarity con las luces apagadas dándole un tono tenue a la habitación principal "Quiero disfrutar este momento jejeje" decía Dash bajando el tono a uno sexy.

En ese momento Dash recordó a Sweetie Belle "Oye espera un poco y ¿Sweetie Belle? No debe ver esta perversión, es muy pequeña".

Rarity la miro y soltó una risa extraña para ser ella "Dash ¿Por qué crees que mi HERMANA de verdad vive aquí? Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que no hay una habitación extra aparte de la mía" dijo Rarity.

"Bueno en realidad yo pensaba que eras una mala hermana y la dejabas dormir aquí en el suelo" dijo Dash señalando al piso y riéndose.

"¡NO SOY UNA MALA HERMANA!" exclamó gritando Rarity con sangre en el ojo "Lo que pasa es que ella viene de visita constantemente de la casa de mis padres para molestarme" siguió Rarity recuperando su compostura "Para lo único que sirve esa inútil" pensaba el unicornio blanco sexy.

"¿Y cómo es que ella sabe venir para acá sola? Dash no paraba de hacer preguntas sin sentido para este intento de trollfic.

"Ah Dash porfa dejémonos de hablar, Sweetie Belle es inteligente, es por eso" Rarity de verdad quería acabar con esas preguntas tontas para ella, lo que no era para Rainbow.

"Bueno está bien, no sé por qué te pregunto tanto si lo quiero lamerte el cuerno, solo para saber si estamos solas creo" Dijo Dash con indiferencia.

"Bien, vamos para mi arriba, quiero estar cómoda para esto que vamos a hacer" Rarity le hizo un gesto para subir las escaleras, sin mas Dash la siguió levantando sus alas de lo caliente que se ponía por el momento que se venía.

 ******ESCENA SEPSUAL******

Rarity siguió su camino hasta la cama y se tiro en ella de guata "Acércate querida" movió su pata delantera golpeando en la cama.

"Ya voyyyyyy" dijo Dash juguetonamente mientras se acercaba lentamente al borde de la cama.

Dash se acostó de frente a Rarity mirando su cuerno "Se ve rico" dijo Rainbow mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios. "¿Ya puedo probarlo?" decía Dash con ansiedad.

"Ahora si puedes querida" dijo Rarity amablemente mientras Rainbow se acercaba a su cuerno y abría la boca.

Empezó con lamidas cortas alrededor del cuerno haciendo círculos alrededor de él, Rarity con los ojos cerrados comenzó a gemir con cada lengüeteada que recibía. Ensalivándole todo el puto cuerno con lamidas suaves en un principio para después apretar mas su boca con el cuerno metiéndoselo hasta su garganta.

Transcurrido el tiempo Rarity presionaba el cuerno hacia la boca de Dash adelante y hacia atrás y cada vez mas rápido, mientras involuntariamente llevo su casco hacia su entrepierna y empezó a frotarlo, en otras palabras se estaba pajeando y continuaba con más gemidos, jadeos y líquidos raros debajo de ella.

"Uhhhhhhh, siiiiiiiiii mas rápido querida! Siiiii ahí mismo ahhhhhh" hablaba Rarity agitadamente entre jadeos y salivazos. "Mmmmmm hmmmm" lo único que podía decir afirmando Dashita por estar atragantándose con el cuerno mas allá de la boca, tanto así que hacía arcadas.

Luego de varios gemidos y orgasmos que cagarían de miedo a quién no supiera que estaban haciendo las 2 ponies calientes, Rarity se tiro para atrás, haciendo que Dash perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca a la cama. "Me toca a mi ahora querida". Dijo juguetonamente el unicornio. Resignándose a haber quedado gusto a poco, asintió y se quedó sentada, Rarity se dirigió hacia Rainbow, la empujo suavemente hacia atrás y se quedó encima de ella desviando la mirada a sus alas.

"¿Me permites chupártelas cariño?" dijo Rarity sexualmente sexy. A Dash le gustaba que sus cuerpos se tocaran mutuamente, por lo cual se demoró en responder para poder mantenerse en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible. "Ahá, dale por favor, pero ten cuidado con las plumas, no te las vayas a tragar" le salió cualquier cosa de la boca diciendo eso.

"Tranquila seré moderada, pero no creo que tanto contigo" tras decir eso, con MUCHA CONFIANZA, la dio vuelta boca abajo dándole una mirada de ansiedad a las alas que en ese momento estaban erectas, se acerco a la base de las alas (su espalda para que se hagan la idea bien), y empezó a besar ese lugar con besos cortos, Dash se pego un suspiro de gusto que se dio cuenta Rarity que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Continuó lamiendo alrededor de las alas, mientras que con sus cascos tocaba la parte de al medio de las alas (¿y como se dice eso?) como masajeándolas "Wow essssss ahhhh parte uuuuuuhh hace tiempo que mmmmhhhhh no me la tocaban siiiiiiiiiiii" apenas le salía el habla a Rainbow tanto entre jadeos como en gemidos "¡DALE!" gritó Dash en excitación.

En respuesta Rarity sacó la lengua y desde la base de las alas la fue moviendo en dirección hacia las plumas hasta la punta de ellas, Rainbow sólo se retorcía riendo, gimiendo agitadamente, su cola se movía desenfrenadamente para todos lados, afortunadamente para ella el calambre se le había ido, aunque aún sentía un rezago de ello por lo que cada lamida a la ala izquierda le dolía, pero la calentura de ella era más fuerte.

Luego de un rato, Rarity inesperadamente (al menos para Dash), quitó la boca de sus alas, cambió la mirada hacia la cara del pegaso hueco y acerco sus labios con los ojos cerrados hacia ella, directamente a la boca. Dash esperaba que esto ocurriera y sin rechazar esta oportunidad abrió la boca para morderle suavemente los labios del unicornio.

De esa manera, se besaban mutuamente con muchos pensamientos de Dash acerca de Rarity ahora "Mierda, esto puede complicar un poco mi acercamiento con Twilight, pero que carajo no desperdiciaré este momento" pensaba Dash mientras se seguía besando con Rarity con más pasión y gemidos por supuesto.

"Ufff creo que estoy encantada con ella, es tan deliciosa y sexy, además de caliente ¡¿ME GUSTA RAINBOW DASH?!" pensaba Rarity sin detenerse en meter la lengua dentro de la boca de Rainbow.

Puuuuuuhh y así se mantuvieron a lo menos unos 5 minutos (todo lo que paso fue por cerca de 1 hora), hasta que Dash rompió el beso "Ya estaaaaa bieeeeen" se separó jadeando para la caga "Me divertí mucho, ya es mucho más de lo que hubiera querido hehehe" decía Rainbow entre jadeos y pensamientos perturbados por a lo que habían llegado, si suponía que era un webeo no un amor real (algo así como una prosti).

Ahí Rarity se le quedo mirándola con gusto hasta que habló "Me alegro que te haya gustado yo igual estoy muy cansada de este ejercicio jejeje" rió Rarity.

"Así es, oye ¿qué hora es a todo esto?" decía Rainbow mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro y ya estaba lloviendo (perfecto escenario para la idea común, en estas putas historias), había perdido la noción del tiempo (nunca quedo bien claro en realidad) "Uf parece que se me pasó un poco la hora" dijo Rainbow con una preocupación casi sarcástica en la situación en que estaba.

Rarity se quedó pensando mucho hasta que le salió esto "Dashie, ¡oh! digo Dash por qué no pasas la noche aquí... CONMIGO" el unicornio ni siquiera sabía que como esto salía de su boca, pero no dudó en ninguna palabra que saliera. La última palabra ya le significaba mucho para Dash ya era obvio el caso, la cagó hizo que Rarity se encariñara mucho con ella hasta el punto ya conocido, el puto amor.

"Por la mierda, ¿por qué soy tan experta en esto?" pensaba alabándose Dash después de lo que hasta ahora había vivido, ya tenía tres ponies que la amaban. Pese a todo Rainbow no se lamentaba, pasó un excelente momento con Rarity, el unicornio sexy, simplemente no midió las consecuencias de su precocidad.

Tras un largo tiempo en silencio Rainbow se decidió a hablar "Ok, debe hacer mucho frío allá afuera con esta lluvia, me encantaría quedarme CONTIGO" Dash le dio más énfasis a la última palabra.

"Siiiiii" dijo Rarity en su mente "Perfecto querida, pero sabes que después de lo que hicimos, no creo que tengas problema en dormir conmigo en la misma cama ¿verdad?" (Mismo método ocupado en muchas mierdas de historias)

"Bien si la cagué, mejor meto la pata hasta el fondo" pensó Dash "Si dale no hay problema jejeje" Dash siguió el juego de Rarity.

Bien de ahí en adelante se prepararon para acostarse, sin arreglarse mucho Rainbow se fue directo a la cama, pero decidió no acostarse hasta que Rarity volviese del baño al cual había corrido apresuradamente, seguramente lo acostumbra a hacer siempre antes de dormir o eso es lo que pensaba la Dash.

Luego de unos minutos volvió el unicornio sexy "Ufff estaba que me cagaba" suspiró aliviada.

"Si supongo, por como corriste" reía un poco incomoda Rainbow.

"Y ¿Por qué aún no te acuestas querida?" preguntó Rarity

"¡Ah! Es que te estaba esperando" dijo Rainbow y Rarity la miró con amor, con ganas de más de lo de denante (que otra cosa más se puede decir) "digo para no parecer desubicada" se corrigió para que entendiera bien ante toda esta mierda.

"Oh, no te preocupes cariño para mí tu eres muy especial AHORA, no hay problema con ello" el susurro era casi inaudible al menos en parte de la oración, a lo que Dash se limitó a asentir con la cabeza inocentemente.

Sin más tramite se metieron a la cama, Rainbow lo hizo en seguida, pero como ya (ustedes) habían visto en otra ocasión Rarity tenía su método bien gracioso que hizo tiritar a Dash de risa y finalmente dentro de la cama habló "Tengo que mantener mi estilo, después de todo aún soy una dama" dijo manteniendo su forma de ser.

"Una muy sexy" pensaba Dash "Jejeje cada uno con sus cosas" se tranquilizó Rainbow y cambiando el tono más serio preguntó "¿Así que te gusto?"

"Ay que preguntas Dash, ¿crees que esto es una broma? Me hiciste feliz en ese momento, nunca pensé que podía llegarme a gustar eso del cuerno" dijo Rarity gratamente, Dash comprendía lo que decía el unicornio sexy e iba a decir algo, pero Rarity siguió hablando "Hem sonará raro, pero nunca antes había hecho emmm lo que ya hicimos y menos pensado con alguien como tú" terminó Rarity mirándola esperanzada en que seguiría así esta seudo relación.

En ese momento Dash si que se sentía mal, porque ciertamente usó a Rarity para su placer, pero como en principio eso también lo sabía el unicornio esperaba que no terminara de esta manera. Estúpidamente se le pasó algo en la mente y lo soltó.

"Nunca lo pensé Rarity, de hecho lo más loco que he pensado durante todo este tiempo es que te llegara a gustar Fluttershy" dijo Rainbow sin filtrar nada de su mente.

Rarity se quedó mirándola por un momento y se largo a reír "Hahahaha Dash eres muy inocente parece, deberías saber que hay mucha diferencia entre un amigo y un amante o algo así, a menos claro que sea un amigo con ventaja algo que nunca pude llevar con Fluttershy" dijo Rarity en tono de curiosa nostalgia, pegándose un gran suspiro.

Muchos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de Dash tras eso que dijo la unicornio sexy "Mhh, esto corta la distancia que hay entre nosotros 6" se dijo para sí misma en voz inaudible mirando hacia otro lado, de la misma forma que la tímida pegaso quién aún no aparece en esta historia.

"Ahora que la mencionas, sabes que hace como una semana atrás supe que ella y Twilight han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas como si significará algo sucio" dijo Rarity indiferentemente.

Esto sí que sucumbió en la mente de Dash, "¡Fluttershy! No, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo aunque esto explicaba porque no la veo desde hace ya un tiempo, pero ¡¿Cómo?!" Todo se revolvía en su mente, seguramente era algo que tendría que resolver mañana y lo iba a hacer. "Wow nunca lo pensé de ella, pero pensándolo bien son muy parecidas, ambas son antisociales" se rió Dash, lo último dicho era una verdad que no podía negar Rainbow y lo que más le complicaba si era verdad esa relación.

"Umm, no seas mala querida" dijo Rarity tratando de no reírse, pero es que era cierto después de todo.

Luego de larga y latera conversación hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambas, se les había acabado el tema de conversación. Se quedaron ahí mirándose mutuamente, Dash quería parecer natural aunque le costaba con esa nueva información, por su parte Rarity era muy natural, ya era un hecho que la quería así que estaba bien. "Bueno creo que es hora de dormir ya" rompió el silencio Rainbow luego de dar un bostezo casi fingido, ya era difícil pensar en dormir por lo que podría pasar, "Quizá Fluttershy esté con Twilight en este momento y haga lo mismo ahhhh eso si que no lo soportaría, incluso le sacaría la mierda aunque sea ella".

Volada en sus pensamientos, Rarity interrumpió "Ahh vamos Dash no podrías al menos darme el beso de las buenas noches" dijo Rarity apuntando a sus labios abiertos. Dash volvió a la realidad y bueno como disfrutó de ella antes decidió darle las gracias "Ya, está bien bebé solo para hacerte feliz" Rainbow pensó por un momento eso que dijo y se arrastró lentamente hacia Rarity que hizo lo mismo hasta que sus bocas se tocaron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente donde Rainbow puso sus cascos alrededor de la espalda del unicornio para apegarse a ella, por su parte Rarity puso sus cascos en la cara de Dash mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

Ambas jugaban con sus lenguas mete-saca (lo que sea para decirlo), probando sus bocas por dentro como denante, lamiendo cada parte interna de ambas acompañadas por los infaltables gemidos, fueron no más de 4 minutos de ensalivaciones al mismo tiempo terminaron y dieron un largo suspiro, tumbandose en la misma almohada aún muy juntas. "Buenas noches Dashie" le susurro en el oído Rarity mientras aun la mantenía abrazada. "Buenas noches be- Rarity" dijo Rainbow corrigiéndose para enfocarse en lo de mañana y no comprometerse mucho en el drama que se había metido, pero de igual manera manteniendo la tranquilidad de su voz y también la abrazo contra ella poniendo su cara en su pelo oloriento a perfume dando un gran suspiro y finalmente durmiéndose.


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Empieza la distorsión..._**

* * *

Ya era de mañana, como siempre Celestia levantando el sol y mandando a su hermana a dormir por muchas horas. Dash se despertó con la melena más desordenada que de costumbre, se refregó las pestañas y miró hacia donde debía estar Rarity quien se había levantado muy temprano para hacer quien sabe que bajo el punto de vista de Rainbow.

"Hey ¿Rarityyyyy?" preguntaba fuerte a ver si estaba abajo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Luego de revolverse un rato en la cama por la flojera de levantarse que tenía (típico de ella pues), se levantó tropezando con el cubrecama cayendo de hocico al suelo "¡Mierda!" fue la típica expresión que decía cada vez que se sacaba la mierda en lo que fuera "¡Ahh esta cagada! Me paso sacando la mierda todos los días" se decía a si misma mientras se sacudía su pata de la manta en la que se había enredado.

Luego de esa mierda de presentación, se paró bien en el suelo y miró hacia todos lados el cuarto de Rarity solo por curiosidad, nunca había estado antes allí y como ya era de día se podía ver todo claramente. Vió que el gato de mierda ese Opal estaba muy dormida en un rincón muy apartado de la extensa pieza en un cesto con una almohada debajo, también vio su material de costura en que hacía toda eso de ropa y demás que a Dash nunca la importó. Al parecer estaba trabajando en algo nuevo (algún capítulo sería, eso se lo pueden imaginar ustedes).

Fue directo al baño a hacer sus necesidades como cada mañana, al menos esta vez podía hacerlo en un baño decente no como la mierda que tiene, en su casa de nubes (es obvia la broma ¿no?), se mojó bien la cara para despertar del sueño que aún tenía.

Salió de allí y ya abajo en el primer piso se dio cuenta que efectivamente no estaba "Quizá dejó un mensaje o algo" se decía Rainbow mientras buscaba por todos lados si es que había pasado algo.

Ya pasado un rato tocaron la puerta a lo que Dash reaccionó nerviosamente "Uff no creo que sea Rarity si se supone que tiene llaves" dijo Dash mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana para ver quién era entre las cortinas para no ser vista.

"¡Oye hermana de mierda ábreme la puerta, déjate de dormir si ya es tarde, floja!" gritaba afuera Sweetie Belle golpeando la puerta fuertemente como si algo la irritara.

Dash se salió rápidamente de la ventana agachándose en el suelo "¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué tenía que venir su hermana justo hoy?" se dijo para sí misma. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, no podía dejar que la viera, Sweetie Belle sufriría un trastorno o algo peor por lo que había hecho su hermana o al menos eso es lo que más pensaba Rainbow en ese momento de desesperación.

Mientras buscaba la manera de salir, se dio cuenta que eran las 1:00 PM, "¡Ah! ¿Tanto dormí acaso?" se quejaba Dash por lo que se estaba dando. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo tonto, pero podría funcionar, tras darse cuenta de que por alguna razón no podía abrir las ventanas (no sé si esto es verdad en la serie).

Se puso detrás de la puerta y cuidadosamente la abrió lo más que pudo permaneciendo aún detrás de ella. "Hasta que abriste" resoplaba Sweetie por haber perdido casi 5 minutos afuera esperando y procedió a entrar sin percatarse de quien abrió la puerta ya que no había nadie, pero sin mas entró. Para suerte de Dash ni siquiera se dio vuelta para saber quién abrió la puerta, con lo que se deslizó lentamente por la puerta hacia fuera y la cerró de golpe, tan fuerte que Sweetie gritó de miedo.

Ya afuera Dash levantó vuelo rápidamente en dirección hacia muy arriba hasta donde le diera el aliento, pero siguiendo con lo yeta que era Rainbow, Sweetie Belle si la alcanzó a ver, ya que tras el golpe corrió hacia la ventana y quien más sería un pegaso celeste con melena de arcoíris que ella (aunque sea tonta a veces, esta sí que tenía un buen ojo). "¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué hacía aquí ella, y Rarity de mierda donde se fue?" hablaba sin sentido, además de irritada al estar sola en la boutique-casa-blah, "Hmph, quizá la volvió hacia el otro lado, una filly..." se detuvo allí sacudiéndose la cabeza de tal pensamiento "Naaaa, no es posible, es muy HETERO para eso, además casi ni habla con Rainbow, sería lo más loco que podría pasar jajaja" se reía sola, para por fin olvidarse de esa IMPENSADA idea.

En una nube muy alta estaba Rainbow jadeando de cansancio y nerviosismo aún porque casi la caga. No era su idea que esto se supiera más que solo entre ellas dos (hehehe no le durará mucho).

Se quedó en la nube cerca de unos 5 minutos hasta que vio que ya era seguro bajar, ya más tranquila se fue trotando a la biblioteca, tenía que aclararse la mente con lo que le dijo Rarity anoche en la CAMA.

Camino hacia allá, trató de evitar Sugar Cube Corner, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veía con Pinkie (1 día). Igualmente conociéndola, quizá la agarraría de nuevo para conceder sus placeres sexuales, así que era obvia la situación. Y se topó con ella, tenía el ala curiosamente aun adolorida por sus accidentes torpes, por lo cual no quiso utilizarla y se resignó a tener que hablar con el pony rosa que empezó a seguirlo rápidamente.

"Uh, uh, uh ¡Dashie! Adonde vas" dijo el pony hiperquinético, saltando al lado ella.

"Ehh... ¿yo? A ningún lugar realmente, solo me doy un vuelta" lo único que le salió a Dash sin pensar en nada "Pinkie remierda que quieres de mí, otra vez" irritada Dash pensaba, ni cagando iría con Twilight ahora, tenía que deshacerse de ella primero.

"¡Ohhhhhhh qué divertido! Me gusta mucho caminar hacia ningún lugar, aunque más me gusta saltar es superhiper divertido, avanzas más y más rápido, ¿No lo sabías Dashie?" decía el pony rosa en su típico tono amistoso.

"Si, si claro" dijo Dash deteniéndose al instante y frenando a Pinkie con su casco en su hocico, para callar tanto parloteo sin sentido "Oye Pinks, podemos hablar después porfa, tengo algo importante que hacer, ¿si?"

Pinkie dejando de saltar, y corriendo el casco de Dash de su hocico lentamente dándole una lamida a lo que Rainbow la hizo sonrojar "Ay Dashie no seas así, no te veo desde hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo" dijo Pinkie luego de soltar completamente el casco de Dash, con un recurrente tono sensual (aunque ella fuera tan extraña, si sabía que solo había sido un día realmente). Continúo hablando el pony diabético "Además, ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo?" cambió su tono a desafiante (muy parecido a lo leído en algo _desconocido_ ).

"No, no pasa nada Pinkie, es solo que voy con Twilight a... eh... bueno ya sabes... emmm... a pedirle un libro" luego de mucho pensar eso le salió, a ver si con eso dejaría de molestarla.

"Ah ya, y ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?" rápidamente habló Pinkie sin variar su tono de voz.

"Ya bueno, puedes venir" contestó Dash con un suspiro, ya resignada al no ocurrírsele nada convincente para decir que no podía venir y por raro que sea de igual manera quería hacer presencia junto con el pony fiesta.

Rainbow continúo caminando hacia la biblioteca que ya estaba a la vista, con el pony rosa siguiéndola al lado muy cerca de ella, mientras poco a poco se acercaban a su destino, sintió una especie de cosquilleo en la espalda, miró hacia atrás disimuladamente y vió que era la cola de Pinkie frotándole la espalda cariñosamente. En respuesta Dash prefirió no inmutarse, de alguna manera igual disfrutaba esa atención que sin algún esfuerzo recibía, le hacía sentirse alguien importante y muy querida.

Prácticamente ya frente a puerta, Dash estaba titubeando un poco como Pinkie la miraba con _ganas_ de quizá hacer algo después, levantó su casco hacia la puerta y justo antes de golpearla esta se abrió casi de golpe. Rainbow quedó pasmada al darse cuenta que aparentemente Rarity estaba en lo cierto.

"Umm hola Rainbow Dash" saludó gentilmente Fluttershy dentro del árbol al pegaso celeste y luego mirando a Pinkie cambió su tono casual repentinamente a uno negativo "Oh, hola Pinkie".

Pinkie la miro con desgano, y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Dash se quedó mirando a ambas un momento _"Mierda, ¿Me he perdido algo últimamente?"_ Sin darle más vueltas al asunto habló "Hola Fluttershy, yo solo venía a pedirle un libro a Twilight y bueno... emm ¿Qué carajo haces acá?" preguntó directamente.

"Umm... yo solo vine para umm... pedirle un favor a Twilight, solo eso" tiró Fluttershy rápidamente "Pero bueno umm... ahora es tarde así que umm creo que me voy, adiós Rainbow" Y rápidamente levantó el vuelo, mirando hacia Pinkie con una cara de enojo mientras se perdía de vista.

"Hem... estúpida" se dijo para sí misma el pony de tierra, sin quitar la mirada de Fluttershy quien ya había desaparecido.

"Pinkie ¿Qué...?" Dash quería seguir hablando, pero se retractó inmediatamente "Emm nada" finalmente dijo. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera ahora en realidad no le importaba, solo quería ver a Twilight y sacarle algunas respuestas, empezando primero por saber qué carajo hacía Fluttershy allí, tan temprano (para ella así lo era al menos).

"¡Rainbow, Pinkie hola!" la voz dentro de la biblioteca, que ya todos conocen. Se acerco Twilight a la puerta y les hizo un gesto para que entraran. Ya dentro se veía un ligero desorden de algunos libros, como si hubieran estado buscando algo previamente. "Uf siento el desorden amigas" decía Twilight mientras regresaba mágicamente los libros a sus respectivos lugares. "Fluttershy llego muy temprano, para pedirme un libro que ni yo sabía que tenía". Aparentemente era el último libro que había levitado a su lugar de origen. "Ah bien todo ordenado, Spike trabajó mucho anoche así que lo deje dormir mas de lo normal, definitivamente se lo merecía" siguió hablando el unicornio haciendo una seña hacia el segundo piso. "Muy bien, ¿necesitan algo?" preguntó amablemente dirigiendo su vista a Dash quien tenia su mirada perdida y caliente hacia ella, mientras Pinkie la miraba con una evidente cara de Pokerface.

"Eh... ah si Twilight te quería pedir si me podías prestar ese libro que..." Dash se recuperó de su estado de inconsciencia y rápidamente se acerco a ella a la altura de su oído "Twi necesito decirte algo en privado, solo sígueme el juego" le susurró a su oído

Twilight captó el mensaje y sin preguntarse nada le siguió la idea "Oh, si Dash ese mismo lo tengo en el sótano, ven acompáñame a buscarlo".

Mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras, esperando que Pinkie no se diera cuenta, ya que estaba distraída leyendo algo que había en la mesa.

"Oh, oh ¿puedo ir también?" saltó el pony rosa luego de estar callado mucho rato.

"Ay, lo siento Pinkie, pero luego de lo que paso con tus locos sentidos, preferiría que te quedaras acá, pero tranquila si será poco tiempo" respondió Twilight esperando a que el pony diabético no se quejara ni nada peor.

"Ah esta bien, pero no se demoren mucho, aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas con Dashie" reía en tono juguetón mientras le hacía un guiño a Rainbow, a lo que ella lo hizo sonrojarse.

"Ok, solo espera allí Pinks" decía Dash en tono convincente, mientras ya habían llegado al sótano.

Twilight detrás de ella cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Dash nunca antes había estado aquí y tampoco nunca le importó realmente esa situación, aún así giro toda su mirada por toda la habitación, observando a cada cosa que había allí con mucha curiosidad.

"Dash, ¿Qué ocurre?" Twilight le preguntó haciendo que su visión se centrara en ella.

"Oh, Pinkie esta muy extraña y temo por cualquier cosa que pueda hacerme, si me escucha hablar contigo" dijo Rainbow con algo de nerviosismo en toda su oración, mirando hacia la puerta si es que no se abría. Parece que no se le podía quitar el miedo después de leer lo que leyó, lo cual aun era desconocido para todos los ponies. Tomó un largo suspiro y soltó "Pero bueno, yo solo venía para obtener respuestas".

"Mmm, ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?" pregunto el unicornio con algo de curiosidad.

"Bueno, empezando por saber ¿Qué hacía realmente Fluttershy aquí?"

"Pero Dash, ya te lo dije, ella solo vino a..." Twilight se vio interrumpido como Rainbow le hizo un gesto con el casco.

"Por favor Twi, no me mientas, vi como te temblaban los labios cuando hablabas, aprendí eso gracias a Applejack" con mucha convicción dijo Rainbow (aunque eso era discutible, ya que estaba perdido en su mirada luego de la tercera oración).

"Ok, mira lo que digo es verdad, lo que pasa es que después de ello ocurrió otra cosa" su voz se fue apagando en las 3 últimas palabras, tras decir algo que anteriormente le había prometido a Fluttershy ocultar (esto no se ha dicho, en todo caso).

"¿Mm?"

"Jem, debo ser muy mala mintiendo, pero bueno la cosa es así" comenzó Twilight "Luego de terminar de leer ese libro que ya te dije, ella me dijo algo que nunca hubiera esperado nunca escuchar venir de ella misma".

"¿Qué fue?" dijo Dash impaciente por la respuesta.

"Hmm bueno, me dijo que yo... LE GUSTABA" soltó Twilight como miro hacia otro lado, para que no pudiera ver la cara de vergüenza frente a Dash.

"Wow, así que..." decía Rainbow con decepción, como el unicornio lo interrumpió al instante.

"Espera... hay más" dijo Twilight volviendo lentamente su cara para mirar a Rainbow. "Luego de eso me lanzo un sorpresivo beso y bueno yo lo recibí porque soy una buena pony". Twilight se golpeo el hocico tras decir eso último, que ciertamente fue lo mas estúpido que podría haber dicho la sabionda.

Cada una de esas palabras, era como una estocada certera a su corazón, pero ella se mantenía firme y decidió solo seguir escuchando al unicornio antisocial.

"Eso es una cosa Rainbow, pero ahora lo otro es diferente" casi susurrando y manteniendo la pena en su tono continuó "Bueno, pero luego de eso tuve que rechazarla".

Rainbow se le devolvió el espíritu al escuchar eso, por lo cual solo asentía a cada cosa que Twilight le decía. Parecía que Twilight no filtraba nada de lo que al menos había ocurrido en algunos días, así como Rainbow quizá escucharía algo impensado...

"¿Por qué?" Dash preguntó con emoción, casi sabiendo lo que podría ser.

"Pasa que emm... bueno ehh... no puedo decirte" Twilight dijo bajando el tono "Creo que ya hablé demasiado" salió de su boca, inaudiblemente.

"Esta bien Twi, no es necesario que digas más, lo entiendo perfectamente" dijo Rainbow como lentamente se fue acercando al unicornio a paso lento (y sensual), llegando a estar cara a cara a ella, Twilight con aún una apariencia nerviosa casi estaba segura de saber lo que quería el pegaso celeste, cuando éste ya estaba muy cerca "Pero acaso tiene que ver algo con esto" le susurró tras después lanzar su boca hacia la del unicornio quien trató de alejarse, pero no pudo, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

Dash encima de Twilight unidas por las bocas, la primera con los ojos cerrados haciendo un gran trabajo jugando con su lengua lamiendo dentro del unicornio, pero ésta última con los ojos muy abiertos retorciéndose, intentando no caer ante el placer que le estaba dando su "amiga", además de lo que representaba para ella que Rainbow estuviera haciendo tal cosa.

Rainbow sin darle importancia a la resistencia de Twilight, fue mas allá y trasladó su casco a la parte inferior del unicornio (¿acaso tengo que decirlo?), más precisamente a su entrepierna y lo empezó a frotar, manteniendo fuertemente su boca a la de Twilight. Esto provocó que la antisocial reaccionara de una manera frenética, por lo cual entre gemidos involuntarios seguidos de muchos retorcijones seguía tratando de separarse de Rainbow, que a esa altura se dio cuenta de lo muy fuerte que era.

Pero a Dash esto la excitaba aún más (le produjo una erección en sus alas, para ser exacto), así que obviamente decidió subir la velocidad de su _corrida_ (en donde ya saben), logrando sacarle un orgasmo repentino a Twilight, quien ya casi estaba rendida ante el placer que inconscientemente había disfrutado.

Tras unos minutos de mucho sexo (o mas bien sólo toqueteos), la puerta del sótano se abrió tan fuerte que el ruido habría despertado a Spike de su sueño reparador. Dash detuvo su "ataque" a Twilight y miro atrás como vio al pony que dejaron esperando arriba "Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?" dijo Pinkie Pie con un tono malhumorado parecido al utilizado con Fluttershy anteriormente.

Permanecieron en silencio, como el pony diabético no podía verlos exactamente donde estaban, hasta que Twilight se quito a Dash de encima, con el rostro un poco ofuscado por lo que la llevo a hacer, se arrastro sigilosamente hasta una repisa cercana donde había un libro (mas precisamente era el manual de uso de la maquina de mentiras, visto en el capítulo 15) y con su magia lo levitó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Perdón Pinkie, es que yo con Dash" Rainbow se paro instantáneamente "No lo encontrábamos, pero aquí estaba al final jejeje" con un ligero jadeo logró decir y miró al pony rosa con una sonrisa falsa.

"Yaaaaaa, esperare tonces arriba a que ya salgan, apúrense" dijo y al momento se fue saltando hacia ese lugar (al menos eso esperarían ellas).

Ya mas tranquilas de casi cagarlo todo, Twilight se recompuso y dirigiendo la mirada con enojo a Dash soltó "Rainbow... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo con tono severo.

"¡¿Qué?! Pero yo creí que..." Dash dijo en confusión.

"¡Ah!, ¡¿Qué mierda creíste?!" gruñó el unicornio y trato de relajarse un poco, pero sin variar mucho el tono continuó "Escucha, la única razón por la que yo rechacé a Fluttershy, es porque..." allí se frenó Twilight, no encontraba como formar la oración que debía decir, lo que diría podría ser lo más irracional que tendría que decir en su vida. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo y lo dijo enseguida "ESTOY CON SPIKE" casi se desmayó al hacer esa declaración (pero no lo hizo).

"Eso ya lo sé, después de todo vives con él, pero aun así no es razón suficiente para..." Dash se vio interrumpido apenas Twilight la detuvo.

"No, no Rainbow, no estas entendiendo, yo en realidad estoy JUNTO a Spike" hizo mayor énfasis a esa palabra con letras mayúsculas.

"¿Quieres decir que... tu y él...?" su voz se fue apagando paulatinamente.

"Si así es, estoy enamorada de Spike" confirmó Twilight, con mucha seguridad de que ya estabaen un dramacomplicado _._

Rainbow no sabía si llorar y reír, por un lado esto era terrible para ella (por lo que pensaba llegar a ser en un momento con el unicornio antisocial) y por lo que dirían los demás si lo llegaban a saber, después de todo esto sería considerado foalfilia (termino también aplicado a dragones aparentemente) y tendría graves consecuencias. Pero por otro lado le daba gracia que Twilight terminara enamorado de Spike (en realidad no había nada chistoso en eso), pero al final el pegaso solo se largo a reír, cosa la cual molesto aún más a Twilight y al mismo tiempo la relajó de su presión ante soltar lo que sería lo mas extraño en el puto pueblo.

Luego de revolcarse en el suelo de tanto reír, Dash enfocó su mente en lo que de verdad era importante "Twi, no puedes estar hablando en serio" con restos de algo de risa hablaba, pero poniéndose mas seria "Si hasta no me importa el tema, pero es algo malo, y yo lo sé, incluso todos lo saben ¿tú no?".

"Es que, Dash no entiendes el contexto" decía Twilight en tono convincente, pero mirando al suelo, con las orejas abajo sabiendo perfectamente que dijo mucho " _Y tampoco es la idea que te diga mas, en todo caso_ " pensó para sí misma.

"Pero Twilight, esto no tiene sentido" dijo Dash tratando de aclararse las ideas de tanta mierda que estaba pasando en ese momento "Mira, en primer lugar no entiendo por qué Spike estaría de esa manera contigo, _ni mucho menos me lo imagino, considerando todo lo de Rarity_ " En ese momento se acordó con un poco de nostalgia de la "divertida" noche pasada que estuvo con ella, pero sin desviarse de lo que de verdad era importante continuó "Pero sobretodo el hecho que Spike sea tan pequeño por favor Twi, sea cual sea el caso, debes entender que es ilegal, esta mal es considerado un abuso" Rainbow terminó hablando con una evidente tono de pena, aparentemente esto habría abierto una vieja herida de su pasado.

"Dash yo entiendo todo el asunto y en serio agradezco toda tu preocupación por mí, pero lo que pasa entre nosotros es algo que no ha comenzado hace mucho, Spike en realidad aún no esta seguro de lo que de verdad siente, solo estaremos un tiempo _,_ si nuestra relación perdura" dijo Twilight como volvió a cambiar el tono y apoyo sus cascos en los hombros de Dash "¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?"

"Ya, ya bueno, pero creo que no deberías..." Rainbow prefirió callarse, no quería darle ideas estúpidas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo "Esta bien, da lo mismo".

Tomando un gran suspiro de alivio, y bajando los cascos al suelo, algo le molestaba y se lo hizo saber "Pero ahora... eh... ¿Me quieres?" preguntó Twilight con una pequeña SONRISA (era raro en este caso).

Dash se ruborizo, asintiendo con la cabeza "Eh... creo que eso ya es obvio, jejeje" respondió torpemente, miró un momento para otro lado "Oye, no cambies de tema", volvió a mirar al unicornio que se había acercado a la altura de su cara, curiosamente dejando sus labios en línea, poniendo a Dash un poco caliente.

"Ah Rainbow en este momento, no podemos tener nada hasta que vea mi asunto con Spike, pero para no dejarte con las ganas..."Twilight se detuvo y lanzó un beso rápido a Dash quien trato de agarrarlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero no pudo porque al instante la antisocial se separó.

"Creo que ya deberíamos subir, tengo que admitir que estoy preocupada por lo de Pinkie" dijo Twilight hablando muy despacio haciendo un gesto con su casco hacia arriba "¿Ella tiene algo contigo?" preguntó

"No te preocupes Twi, solo está siendo como típicamente es ella... ya sabes" titubeó un poco en lo último, en realidad Rainbow si estabaurgida, era algo serio. "Como sea, subamos" dijo Dash y le tomó el casco a Twilight quién rió y lo separo de ella.

"Uh, ¿Dash no se te olvida algo?" preguntó irónicamente el unicornio cerebrito y al momento levitó el manual hacia su cara.

"Eh... Verdad lo olvidé, no puedo irme sin esto" respondió Dash con un suspiro entremedio "¿Me lo puedes llevar hasta arriba?"

"Si, no hay problema"

Ambas ponies finalmente subieron hasta el primer piso, Twilight fue primero seguida de Dash, con mucha convulsión dentro de su mente. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el primer piso.

No había nadie. Solo escucharon un ruido que provenía de la cocina (la cual nunca he visto realmente), caminaron hacia allá y encontraron, al joven dragón preparando lo que podría ser su desayuno, eran casi las 14:00 (si, había un reloj en ese lugar), pero por razones ya conocidas así se daban las cosas.

"Oye Spike, buenas TARDES" comenzó Twilight acercándose a él haciendo un claro resalto en la ultima palabra, haciendo referencia a que ya era tarde.

Por su parte Spike que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, saltó del susto "BUENAS TARDES, para qué me asustas" se dio la vuelta, mirándola y notando la presencia de Rainbow "oh, hola Dash" saludó amablemente el draggy.

"Buenas Spike" respondió de la misma manera, independientemente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mantuvo la calma.

"Spike, eh, ¿no has visto a Pinkie?" preguntó Twilight, mirando a Rainbow quien encogió los hombros.

"No, ni siquiera sabía que había venido".

Su respuesta no le provocó nada a Dash aunque ciertamente estaba feliz que ya la dejó tranquila, sin importarle en que podría hacerle cuando ya estuviera afuera "indefensa", eso en realidad le daba lo mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Dash entonces soltó la voz "Eh, bueno creo que ya me voy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer" (En ese momento no había nada que hacer precisamente). Pensó un momento volver con Rarity a versi aún estaba con ella, luego de la divertida noche que pasaron juntas.

"Oh, esta bien Rainbow déjame acompañarte a la puerta" ofreció Twilight, mientras aún mantenía el manual levitando.

"Ok, gracias Twi" dijo Dash mirando a Twilight y luego cambiando la vista hacia Spike "Adiós Spike".

"Chao, chao" decía Spike mientras llevaba su desayuno hacia la mesa.

Luego de eso, ambas se fueron hacia la puerta y antes que el unicornio se adelantara al pegaso, esta habló enseguida "Bueno Rainbow, creo que ya no necesitas esto, ¿verdad?" preguntó la cerebrito mostrándole el libro en su cara.

"Creo que ya no" se rió torpemente Dash.

Twilight levitó el manual continuamente mencionado en una mesa que había en la sala (al menos eso creo yo), y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Dash, notando que había algo de pena (que obvio ¿no?).

"No te sientas mal Rainbow, estoy segura que cuando llegué el momento..." allí no se le ocurrió nada, pensó un momento y continuó "Eh, bueno, algo ocurrirá" fue la única respuesta que le vino a la mente.

Para Dash eso era extraño, que la mas inteligente del grupo diera esas respuestas tan estúpidas, quizá Twilight estaba pasando un mal rato, por su supuesta pervertida relación con su asistente. Dash se sentía vacía, mal, deprimida por la muy rara en realidad y esto se ponía mejor, porque el pegaso hueco se le pasó por la mente revelar lo que hizo con Rarity la pasada noche, no teniendo claro sus pensamientos y sin saber que mierdapasaría si eso se llegara a descubrir.

"Ah está bien Twi, estoy bien con esto, al menos eso creo" contestó Dash con veracidad en sus palabras mentirosas. Volvió a pensar acerca de lo de Rarity, si hasta incluso pensó en hacer para mas adelante un trío con los unicornios mas sexys para ella (así es, de todas formas sentía algo por Rarity, interesante...), se decidió, pero no ser tan directo en el tema lanzó algo "Oye Twilight, pero sabes que me preguntaba algo" dijo Dash bajando mucho la voz.

"Em, ¿Qué sería?" preguntó la unicornio curiosa.

"Bueno, como tú estas con lo tuyo" dijo Dash haciendo un gesto torpe con sus cascos hacia adentro "Yo creo que no tendrías o mas bien tendríamos problema en que yo salga por mientras con otro pony ¿no?" tras decir lo ultimo, instantáneamente miro hacia todos lados. Lo dijo como si eso fuera normal.

"No, creo que no" contestó mirando con confusión "¿Acaso es Pinkie? Por lo de antes".

"¡¿Qué?! No por supuesto que no, ya te dije que no pasa nada, ella es sólo ella" exclamó Dash exaltada.

"Esta bien, no quiero saber" dijo Twilight tratando de hacer que la pegaso mantuviera la calma "Bueno Dash ahora si debo regresar, tengo un proyecto extenso en que trabajar y dudo mucho que salga en unos días, así que adiós" sin entrar en mayor detalle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sin dejar que su amiga reaccionara.

Dash se sintió extraña sobre eso beso que recibió, fue uno frío que para ella no debería haber representado nada, solo un gesto de despedida al fin y al cabo. Desde ahora no tenía rumbo definido, no sabía que hacer, estaba en plenas vacaciones de su trabajo del clima (que no mencioné antes), por lo que solo podía ociar por la vida. Con el sol en lo más alto indicando que ya era hora para almorzar (tipo 2 de la tarde), comenzó a caminar en un principio sin destino, pero luego hacia la Boutique.

"Quizá Rarity pueda hacerme algo de comer, con algunos favores demás que si jejeje" pensó con ganas tanto de comer como de hacer cosas indecentes, típico de ella.

Decidió no volar, ya que sostenía el miedo de sacarse la mierda por como funcionarían sus alas, por tanta cosa que le ha pasado en estos días. Si no se cuidaba bien tendría que volver al hospital y pese a que lo disfrutó con sus recurrentes lecturas, en este momento tenía cosas aún mas divertidas por hacer (ósea sexo, muchas veces).

De nuevo, ya llegando al lugar, se asomó por la ventana antes de ir a la puerta. No vio a nadie. Luego de pensarlo mucho decidió levantar sus alas para volar (obvio) y ver por la ventana del segundo piso. Lo hizo lentamente para no tener más problemas con esa mierda. Sin más drama pudo levantar vuelo, aparentemente ya se había sanado, al menos ella esperaba eso.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana de arriba y vio una escena curiosa. En la habitación estaba Rarity sentada en la cama hablando con Fluttershy, quién estaba sollozando, por algo que Dash creía estar segura de que era. Estaban hablando, como no podía escucharlas puso su oreja pegada a la ventana y alcanzo a escuchar solo una palabra "Twilight".

"Tenía que ser" Dash se dijo para sí misma.

Se quedó mirando como se desarrollaba la situación, repentinamente entró Sweetie Belle, habló con su hermana un momento, se dijeron algunas cosas y salió inmediatamente casi corriendo. Tras notar esto Dash agarró una nube cercana y se apoyó en ella, para no ser vista mirando hacia abajo. Y apareció el unicornio pequeño, por mera curiosidad miro hacia arriba, directamente a la nube "¿Qué raro, por qué esa nube estará tan abajo?" se encogió de hombros y galopó aparentemente en dirección a la casa del árbol, la cual no conocía, pero por alguna extraña circunstancia si sabía donde quedaba.

Volvió su cara hacia la ventana, acercando lo más que pudo la nube a la casa-boutique-cosa, pero se tumbó en la nube tras ver que sus caras estaban tan cerca como para algo que al final nunca ocurrió. Por lo visto, Dash creía que solo estaban hablando muy despacio, por eso es que estaban tan cerca. Sin embargo, notó constantemente las caricias que se hacían ambas mientras estaban abrazadas, con Fluttershy apoyando su cara en el hombro de Rarity, digamos que eso para Dash significaba algo y como antes... hubiera habido algo, esto la puso tensa.

"Ah, Fluttershy de mierda, que tienes que andar dando pena, para luego conseguir sexo con Rarity" dijo Rainbow muy despacio, refunfuñando "Ojalá que sí" pensó en su distorsionada mente pervertida.

Concentrada en cualquier cosa que pasaría dentro de allí, escuchó un ruido de algo que se venía acercando, pero no logró darse cuenta hasta que lo golpeó en la cara. Era una manzana que al momento de golpearle se le reventó, tras eso sacó un olor desconocido, que luego de olerlo sin intención (claramente), paulatinamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, se sentía débil como si estuviera muy cansada.

"¿Qué... es esta... mierda...?" perdiendo la voz, cayó de la nube al suelo en seco.

Allí yacía Rainbow Dash dormida (o más bien inconsciente), al lugar se acercaron dos sombras (en principio desconocidas), la tomaron de sus patas traseras con una cuerda y la fueron arrastrando en una dirección desconocida, cuando por raro que sea, no había ningún pony en el pueblo que pudiera darse cuenta de ese hecho, en realidad solo uno (una), pero esta no estaba prestando atención a nada más que a un muffin, con ambos ojos mirando hacia distintos lados, vivía su vida.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**-Sólo es una pizca de la estupidez y depravación del fandom...-**_

* * *

"Rainbow Daaaaash, ¡Despierta!" decía una voz distorsionada, pero conocida.

Dash lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, girando la cabeza por todo el lugar, sin comprender que había pasado. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero solo era por las luces que estaban apagadas, ya que vio una ventana proyectando una luz natural y allí se dio cuenta donde estaba. Era la habitación de Twilight. Dash se encontraba en su cama, debajo de las sabanas y tratando de mantener la calma dirigió su vista hacia la voz que la había despertado.

Pues las inquietudes que le pasaron por la mente al pegaso y que no fueron mencionadas eran verdaderas, la voz era Twilight quien estaba parada al borde de la cama.

"¿Eh? ¿Twilight?" preguntó desconcertada "¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Ah! Me duele la cabeza" se quejó Dash tocándola con ambos cascos.

"Uf menos mal Rainbow, estuviste inconsciente por horas" dijo el unicornio aliviado.

"Qué extraño" exclamó Dash bajando los cascos a la cama "Lo último que recuerdo es haberme dormido en una nube y luego repentinamente caí al suelo" mintió Dash, no quería decirle lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, después de todo amaba a Twilight y ella aún no sabía nada de su otra vida amorosa.

"Si, las niñas te encontraron inconsciente en el suelo cerca de la boutique de Rarity" afirmó Twilight acercándose a Dash dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Eh... ¿las niñas?" preguntó confundida, sintiendo indiferencia por el beso recibido.

"Si, ya sabes Andrea y Midnight" dijo Twilight preocupada.

"¿Uh? ¿Y quiénes son esas?" volvió a preguntar aún mas confundida.

"¿Dash que te pasa? Estoy hablando de nuestras hijas" respondió el unicornio casi con histeria.

"¡¿Nuestras hijas?!" dijo Dash entre risas y con algo de preocupación. "Si claro, oye Twi y ¿Qué pasó con Spike a todo esto?" finalmente dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Pero Rainbow, Spike se fue hace mucho tiempo a Canterlot, ya sabes eso" explicó Twilight tratando de ser lo más buena posible, ante el aparente olvido de lo que sería su amor.

"OK, Twi entiendo" dijo Dash tranquilamente poniendo ambos cascos detrás de su cabeza en la almohada, pero sin entender lo que en realidad pasaba.

Al momento se escucharon unos ruidos de pasos rápidos que se acercaban donde estaban ambas ponies. "Mami, mami, mami" chillaban dos potrancas, una unicornio y la otra una pegaso.

Inmediatamente Dash levantó la cabeza, mirando a ambas potras al borde de la cama "Hey, hola" saludó Dash amablemente consternada en el fondo. Cambio a una mirada nerviosa a Twilight, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara "¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Dash susurrándole al oído.

Twilight se alejó de golpe "¡Ahhh! Ya te lo dije Rainbow, SON NUESTRAS HIJAS" dijo Twilight casi gritando, resaltando el tono en las últimas tres palabras.

Rainbow Dash estaba estupefacta, esto no tenía ningún sentido, para ella al menos así lo era. Sacudió su cabeza lo mas que pudo y volviendo a mirar a Twilight "¿Qué mierda pasa Twilight? Esto no puede ser verdad" habló el pegaso con tono de molestia.

"Oye Rainbow no hables con esas palabras vulgares frente a las niñas" contestó Twilight enojada poniéndole un casco en la boca.

"¡Yo hablo como yo quiero!" gritó Dash ofuscada, quitando el casco de su boca. "Ahora en serio, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó otra vez levantándose de la cama.

"Estamos casadas, tenemos dos lindas potras ¿Qué no entiendes de eso?" encaró Twilight sin dejar amedrentarse por el pegaso celeste, de paso generando miedo en Andrea y Midnight.

"¡Es que eso no es posible!" exclamó aún más fuerte Dash, jadeando de cansancio y tratando de recomponerse, de todas formas igual no pudo "Twi, yo te amo, eso es un hecho, no lo niego, pero ¿Casarse y tener hijas?" dijo bajando el tono a moderado, tratando de no asustar más a las inocentes potrancas.

"No fue así, primero fueron las niñas y luego nos casamos..."

"Eso no importa" interrumpió Dash "Mira, yo no sé más de lo que tú sabes en la reproducción blah, blah, blah y esas cosas, pero lo que si se es que es imposible que dos yeguas tengan hijos" explicó Dash tratando de ser lo más razonable posible. Se detuvo un momento tomando aliento y continuó sin dejar responder al unicornio morado "Además aunque te amo y todo, yo nunca he querido casarme, eso no va conmigo".

"Uf, esto es fuerte" dejo Twilight sin aliento, miro a las potrancas que estaban paradas allí con miedo y pena, evidentemente sentía la necesidad de protegerlas de lo que fuera "Andrea, Midnight pueden esperar abajo, iré luego con ustedes".

"Si mamá" respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo y mirando a Dash con miedo salieron de la habitación.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Rainbow, no se que te pasó luego del choque, pero estoy muy preocupada por tu actitud, es como si se te hubiera olvidado todo" finalmente habló el unicornio con sinceridad, pero manteniendo la angustia en su forma de hablar.

"Twi, nada de esto puede ser verdad" se quejó Dash, golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro que estaba cerca, tratando de despertarse o algo así.

"Esta bien, si no quieres razonar, no me queda mas que decirte que..." dijo el unicornio sollozando, buscando las palabras correctas "...si no puedes aceptar nuestra relación tal como está, no quiero estar mas contigo" dijo Twilight entre lágrimas, dándose vuelta en dirección hacia las escaleras y luego desapareció.

Dash no hizo nada para detenerla, pese a lo que dijo antes, no estaba en lo más mínimo preocupada por ella, incluso se le formó una sonrisa en la cara "Bueno, no importa después de todo tengo a Rarity" dijo Dash cambiando el tono de voz, por lo que repentinamente se despertó en el sueño en que estaba metida.

"Un sueño... solo fue un sueño" se dijo así misma aliviada. Pero no pudo mantenerlo por mucho, pues se encontraba amarrada todos sus cascos, con una luz apuntándole directamente a la cara entre la oscuridad, sin poder identificar el lugar trató de moverse lo cual resultó inútil, estaba prácticamente inmovilizada.

Una pony conocida apareció entre las tinieblas y riendo habló "Hola, Rainbow ¿Hagamos cupcakes?" preguntó Pinkie, con un traje tejido a mano, sosteniendo un cuchillo carnicero, algo que ya conocía Dash.

Pues fue así, Dash ya conocía esta escena, de hecho lo había leído hace unas semanas atrás. Por esto es que viendo claramente en lo que podía seguir esta situación, instantáneamente reaccionó "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó en desesperación provocando que se cayera de la cama en la que en realidad estaba y despertándose nuevamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Otro sueño?" se preguntó para si misma y lentamente se puso de pie, mirando donde de verdad esperaba estar y que no fuera otro sueño.

Aparentemente estaba en una cama, la cual se encontraba en un granero, por lo que podía ver ella, ya era tarde no quedaba mucha luz.

"Mierda, parece que me perdí el almuerzo" rió Dash sarcásticamente.

"Igual te veo bien, así como estás" salió una voz de la oscuridad haciéndose visible su figura, era Applejack "Que bueno que esa manzana no te mató" dijo aliviada la granjera.

"¿¡Applejack!? Así que fuiste tú" gruñó Dash tras momentáneamente recordar lo que había pasado.

"No fue la única" salió otra voz al lado del pony naranjo, apareciendo de la misma manera, la pony rosa fiestera, Pinkie Pie. "Me cansé de esperarte por ese libro, que aparentemente buscabas".

"Jejeje ya veo lo que ocurre, ustedes, yo, el ambiente, todo está claro para mí" dijo Dash segura de lo que decía "Se han esforzado mucho y bueno estoy de acuerdo, hagámoslo, pero deben prometerme después que me darán algo de comer en serio".

"¿Uh? ¿Tan fácil? Ok, vamos" le hizo un gesto a Pinkie para que se uniera y se acercaron, ambas mirando a Dash sensualmente (como si eso sirviera para cautivar a Dash en ese momento).

****ESCENA SEPSUAL****

Pese a que no era el preciso trío que quería hacer, igual pensaba disfrutarlo y pasar un buen el rato al final. Les mando una mirada juguetona, sin moverse para dejar que ellas se acercaran. Primero vino Pinkie, con quien no había pasado un buen rato desde hace mucho.

Dash se dejó estar, no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo se limitó a ver al pony rosa como lentamente se acercaba, pero tras notar que se estaba demorando mucho en llegar con cierta indiferencia en su rostro, suspiró "¡Ah! Vas a cogerme o ¿no? ¡Ven aquí ahora!" gritó la pegaso indicándole con su casco el suelo al lado de ella.

No tuvo que esperar más, saltó encima de ella, pero no la botó, sin embargo, se dirigió directamente a su boca, abrazada por su amiga para presionar más fuerte el beso que estaba realizando, el cual si llevó a cabo Dash, pero sin ánimo realmente solo quería parecer casual y no complicar más esto.

Pese a todo, Dash se concentró en el beso sin hacer caso lo que pasaba alrededor, se había olvidado de Applejack, lo que podría hacer esa desgraciada mientras estaba haciéndolo con Pinkie. Pues así ocurrió, sintió una lamida en su trasero (o mas bien dicho, su vagina), se le humedeció enseguida provocando instantáneamente que se retorciera ante cada lengüeteada recibida, mientras aún retenía el juego de lenguas con el pony hiperactivo.

"Mmmm... ahhhh... ¿por qué?... uh... tienahhh... que serahhhh... tan... uffff calientes... ¡ah mierda, no te detengas!" gemía retomando el beso apasionado con Pinkie, pero esta vez con más ganas agarrando con ambos brazos su cuello, para no dejarla ir (como si realmente eso pudiera ocurrir eso ahora).

Entonces sintió que la pony granjera, trabajaba aún más fuerte atrás de ella. Por su parte Dash quebró con Pinkie, para poder lograr respirar entre jadeos que le salían involuntariamente e inmediatamente Pinkie empezó a lamer su cuello, chupando, succionando solo para satisfacer y al mismo tiempo sentir el gusto de la multicolor que de momento había olvidado todo y se dejó llevar por el placer recibido en ambos lados.

"Ya, ahora es mi turno" dijo Pinkie cambiando la mirada a Applejack, quien hizo caso omiso.

"Solo súbete y agárrala desde allí" dijo AJ y volvió a lo suyo.

Sin decir nada, el pony rosa le hizo caso, y se subió encima del pegaso, apuntando hacia su parte trasera acercando su cabeza hacia allá, tirando la cola del pegaso a un lado de ella y lanzando su lengua a su... ¡ANO!

"Uhh, carajoooh... ¡espera un pocooooohhh!" balbuceaba Dash, con sus patas traseras temblando, tanto por la sensación en su trasero como por el peso ejercido por el pony diabético encima de ella, lo cual provocó finalmente que descendiera su cuerpo al suelo, entre convulsiones y retorcidas como espasmos.

El calor percibido en su parte trasera, la hizo gemir constantemente, siendo lamida en esos dos lugares, uno el cual nunca esperó que algún pony llegara allí, eso demostraba tanto que la querían. De todas formas esto no cambiaba nada, para Dash todo era Twilight y Rarity y hasta quizás Fluttershy (¡pervertida de mierda!)...

"Mmmmhh, oigan... eehhhh aún no... uffff... se cansahhhhn... de estoohhh, mierda" Dash estaba divagando entre varios gemidos, girando su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como el gran trasero rosa estaba encima de su espalda, detrás de sus alas que al momento ya estaban erectas, emanando calor alrededor de todo su cuerpo, Dash no podía negar que esto la calentaba más, el roce de su cuerpo con la de otro pony, era algo que le gustaba desde su noche con Rarity, desde ahí valoró toda esa sensación percibida por el solo hecho de dos cuerpos juntos.

Para la pegaso arcoíris esto duró horas, perdía momentáneamente la percepción de la vida real, inundado en su placer extenso, hasta el momento en que repentinamente fue bajada de ese éxtasis.

Ambas ponies detuvieron su trabajo, la pony rosa saltando de la espalda de Dash, permitiendo que se pusiera de pie, aun permaneciendo un poco volada de tanta acción recibida.

"Uf, no me sentía así desde... eh... mucho tiempo jejeje" balbuceó Dash, sonando como si estuviera ebria, luego de beber mucha sidra por supuesto. "Bueno, creo que me deben algo de comida ¿no?" preguntó ansiosa.

"El trabajo aún no está terminado" dijo tajantemente Applejack, con voz sombría.

"Pero ¿Qué...?" preguntó y fue interrumpida por Pinkie al lado de ella.

"Tú no has hecho nada, así que primero tendrás que hacer lo que ya sabes" siguió Pinkie con una voz que no parecía suya.

Mirando atentamente, la pegaso entendió a lo que se referían "Eh... ¿es necesario? Pensé que sólo querían... mmm... probarme" dijo Dash mirando abajo, ya que luego de decirlo se sonrojó sin querer hacerlo realmente "Y ahora me dicen que yo también debo hacerlo" levantó la vista retomando la compostura desafiante típicamente de ella.

"¿Quieres comer, o no?" preguntó AJ sin variar mucho el tono.

"Ah, está bien" respondió Dash resignada a hacer lo que en realidad no quería hacer, pero ella misma sabía que de todos modos tenía hambre aún, necesitaba comer y la cena no bastaría para satisfacer su necesidad. "Vengan las dos aquí y dense vuelta" exclamó Dash golpeando los cascos en el suelo, apuntando donde tenían que ir.

Las dos ponies fueron hasta allí sin mas escándalo y se dieron vuelta dejando su trasero en posición para Dash.

"Bien, haremos esto rápido tengo mucha hambre y luego debo hacer algunas cosas en lo poco que queda de día" dijo la pegaso celeste sin filtrar nada de su mente, pues esas "cosas" podrían se perfectamente una noche con Rarity nuevamente, si es que claro ya se fue Fluttershy... _Mierda, me había olvidado de ella, quizá ya lo hicieron_ , pensó Dash entre todo lo ocurrido, ya da lo mismo cuando llegue podré ver eso, ahora debo centrarme en esto, para salir lo más rápido de aquí, con eso cerró su pensamiento para volver a la puta realidad en la que estaba.

Primero empezó poniendo un casco sobre AJ que estaba al frente, a la izquierda del pony rosado, con quien hizo lo mismo. No tenía pensado probar a sus íntimas amigas, sino se armaría una paradoja en cuanto a gustos y no quería que esto fuera así, por lo que se limitó a frotarles atrás, con eso quizá bastaría para que queden satisfechas sexualmente, pensaba ella.

Se sentó en el suelo muy frío, que ni con todo el calor que corría por todo su cuerpo, bastó para contenerla (sólo se aguantó). Y tan rápido como vuela por los vientos, despejando las nubes (algunas veces), frotó ambos cascos en esos lugares que no quiero mencionar otra vez.

Con el pasar de un rato fue moderando su velocidad con sus cascos, para no llegar a sacarles chispas o algo peor (si podía ocurrir).

Francamente Dash no estaba haciendo caso (nada), de la situación, mientras se mantenía frotando esas partes sexuales, el pegaso sólo le pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza de aire y mierda. _Me gustaría estar haciendo esto con Twilight o con la sexy de Rarity. ¿Por qué todas mis amigas resultaron ser gays? Bueno en realidad la cerebrito aun no sé si de verdad lo sea, aunque igual me preocupa, que tal si se aburren de mí estas dos y se van con las otras._

Ciertamente, eso último si era posible, pues ella ya sabía de algunos lazos formados por Applejack con Rarity luego de la mierda de piyamada que tuvieron hace unos meses. Por otra parte, Pinkie era indiferente a las demás, solo había supuesto algo con Fluttershy, pero eso si que sería raro (mas que Rarity con Dash). Y bueno también pasaba por la mente su pegaso amiga de pequeña, Fluttershy... " _Esto es raro..._ " fue lo último que pensó antes de que fuera interrumpida por un quejido.

"¿Eh?" exclamó la multicolor.

"¡Ya basta!" dijo jadeando AJ, prácticamente echada en el suelo.

Por otro lado Pinkie parecía distinta "Ahaha Applejack, ya te cansaste" reía la hiperactiva, sin percatarse que realmente era mucho tiempo ya.

Rainbow retiró su húmedo casco de esa parte ahora mojada de Applejack, Dash se perdió el _cum_ en sus pensamientos "Oye Pinks, ¿aun quieres seguir con esto?" preguntó, sin dejar de frotar el casco en el clítoris de su amiga.

"Dashie... aun no... uhhh... terminas conmigo" dijo la rosada esponjosa entre evidentes gemidos de calentura y cansancio "Solo un poco más, porfaaaa".

"Como quieras" dijo Dash con voz agobiada y de paso con hambre acumulada.

Como ya conocía todo esto, decidió hundir su casco dentro de la pelo esponjosa, de esa manera lograría que Pinkie _cumeara_ mas rápido y acabara con esto. Entonces luego comenzó a meter y sacar su brazo, el cual se humedeció con jugos de dudosa procedencia de donde ya saben. Si Dash quisiera, se lo hubiera chupado pero no lo quería hacer por lo de la paradoja que se formaría.

"Dale, dale, dale, dale, ¡DASHIIIIIIIEEEE‼!" gritó Pinkie, al momento en que ya estaba soltando un enorme flujo de más líquido indescriptible, tanto que llegó a saltarle en la cara muy cerca de la boca, Dash manteniéndose firme se limpio la boca con el brazo izquierdo.

"Uf, al fin mi querida y puta amiga" decía Dash aliviada, retirando el casco de ese lugar, mientras aun escurría liquido de allí, de paso se limpiaba en el estomago de la rosada todo ese jugo de locura.

Pinkie se levantó lentamente "¡Oh! Ya era hora Dashie, tiempo que no hacíamos esto" dijo la rosada esponjosa, recuperando su voz original.

"He, supongo que si, mucho tiempo" suspiró Dash, cambiando la mirada a la granjera "¿Ya sabías esto?"

"¿Que no es obvio?" contestó preguntando Applejack "Por mí esta bien creo, pero ¿Y Twilight?"

Ahí se preocupó la pegaso "Eh... ¿Qué quieres decir?" titubeó.

"Le conté que fuimos a buscar algo a la biblioteca y luego bajaste al sótano con Twilight y no subieron en mucho rato, por lo que me fui, tu sabes se demoraron mucho y entonces me fui y preparamos esto con Applejack y la pasamos bien ¿no?" dijo Pinkie en su clásica forma de hablar rápido.

"Bueno creo que esta claro lo primero" habló AJ sabiendo perfectamente lo que habría ocurrido en ese momento.

"Ehhhh... Pero ¿Por qué piensas eso igual?" preguntó Dash asumiendo que ya estaba cagada por esa parte.

"Ah, por favor, te conozco desde mucho tiempo se que eres así, lo volviste a demostrar con lo que hicimos" dijo AJ, fiel a su honestidad de mierda que es.

Dash no dijo nada por un momento, solo parpadeó ante la declaración "Je, tienes razón ocurre algo... Divertido" ni ella espero decir eso, todo sonaba muy raro como lo decía "Pero no pasa nada, ella está... no quiere conmigo... aún" continuó Dash arrepintiéndose por lo último dicho, sonrojándose.

AJ se rió un poco por eso que dijo, Pinkie no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía solo la estaba escuchando sin agarrar todo el mensaje transmitido. Dash se acomplejo con la situación y se le pasó por la mente complicar esto más, como el hecho de contar que primero fue Fluttershy antes que ella o que ya se había comido a Rarity la noche anterior o incluso esa rara perversión o como se le pueda llamar de Twilight con Spike. Todo lo que se estaba desarrollando era una mierda y acaso ¿Dashita quería complicarlo más? No, pensó, dejaré que esto se vaya descubriendo por sí sólo.

"Ya para de reírte Applejack, no te olvides de mi comida" volvió a su voz normal "Y yo creo que tu también, ¿No, Pinks?" mirando a Pinkie, quien curiosamente no había dicho nada hace unos momentos, muy raro para ella realmente.

"Oh, oh, oh, si, siempre tengo algo para ti Dashie" dijo Pinkie animosa como siempre, sacando un cupcake de alguna parte que era desconocida para todos "Come esto, se te quitará el hambre enseguida".

"Gracias... oyeeee espera un momento" exclamó la pegaso pensándolo seriamente, con el pastel entre sus cascos "acaso es una broma".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la rosa esponjosa.

"Es que esto es muy..." se detuvo Dash, aunque tuviera ese puto sueño, no quería llevarlo a la vida real (si de verdad lo era), "nada, nada, olvídalo".

"Dash, te voy a preparar la comida, luego vendré a buscarte cuando todo este listo" dijo AJ, galopando rápidamente fuera del granero.

Dash asintió con la cabeza y miró a Pinkie, que aun yacía allí aparentemente esperando algo "Oye... mira me comeré esto, una vez que me respondas algo que me he preguntado desde la tarde" dijo Dash con algo de miedo en su voz, ya que lo peor que podría pasarle es que luego de comerlo se dormiría y lo que quería preguntarle a su hiperactiva amiga era importante, al menos para ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Pinkie parpadeando, acercándose mucho a Dash.

"¿Qué te pasa con Fluttershy?" preguntó Rainbow Dash casi tan rápido como la rosada esta acostumbrada a hablar.

"No entiendo" respondió la diabética confusa, alejándose un poco de la pegaso.

"Me refiero a lo que pasó en la tarde, cuando llegamos a la casa de Twi" dijo Dash sonando preocupada.

"Ahh eso..." balbuceó la esponjosa, mirando hacia el suelo "Nada realmente..." dijo bajando mucho el tono animoso casual y de paso alisándosele el pelo.

"¿Nada? Por favor, tu manera de actuar en ese momento no lo había visto nunca, no es común en ti" dijo Dash acercándose a quien se alejó paso a paso.

Pinkie levantó su cabeza lentamente y se quejó al instante "¡Ah! ¿Por que eres tan metida Dashie?" ahí se enojó de nuevo "Lo que pase entre mi y... ella, es mi problema no el tuyo" alzó la voz con un mero titubeo entremedio "Ya comete ese cupcake" dijo manteniendo el tono fuerte, no común en ella.

"No lo haré hasta que me digas Pinks" dijo la pegaso poniéndose igual de enojada que la rosada y entonces bajo el pastel al suelo "Dímelo o lo piso".

"Bueno si lo pones así..." suspiró Pinkie "Yo supongo que esperarías que peleara contigo, pues créeme que si lo haría, pero por ahora no quiero después de todo me hiciste un gran favor" dijo la pony de tierra sensata en cada una de sus palabras, de una manera distinta a su forma de ser, como si fuera más intelectual.

"Eh... si, si claro... ahora suéltalo" apuró la arcoíris impaciente.

"Pues la verdad es que... yo estuve con Fluttershy hace un tiempo atrás" soltó finalmente la rosa.

Dash estaba perpleja ante esa respuesta, pero Pinkie siguió hablando en tono moderado y oscuro "Terminamos hace unos días, creo que quería a alguien más o algo así".

"Twilight" pensó la pegaso. Para ella esto se estaba volviendo muy distorsionado esto ires y venires de lo que la más cursi pony llamaría amor, está destruyendo esta cuestión de la amistad y cualquier cagada que se le pareciera. En todo caso no perdió la calma, aún no ocurría nada terrible como para preocuparse, después de todo no era amor lo que había solo diversión "sana", aunque para ella era claro que lo de Twilight y Rarity era algo más dentro de todo eso.

"Sabes que Pinkie, no te creería todo esto si no estuvieras hablando así" dijo Dash en voz baja, un poco lateada.

"Uh ju, yo pensé que no me creerías, ya que Fluttershy es tan opuesta a mí, al final por eso creo que no funcionó".

Dash tomó el cupcake del suelo con su casco y se lo acerco a la boca para comérselo, pero se detuvo una vez más.

"Una última pregunta" dijo Dash.

"¿Qué más?" se quejó Pinkie, pero volviendo casi su tono normal de voz.

"Jejejeje, ¿Lo hicieron?" preguntó capciosamente Dash.

"No te voy a decir eso" respondió seriamente la rosada desteñida.

Dash volvió a soltar el pastel y tan rápido como lo hizo Pinkamena reaccionó.

"Ahhh, está bien, esta bien, si, si lo alcanzamos a hacer, no te daré los detalles, pero si pasó" gritó Pinkamena "Ahora, sólo comete esa cosa".

"Eh... ¿por qué tanto urgimiento que me coma esto...?" preguntó Dash, pero al instante Pinkamena saltó a ella tirándola al suelo, cogiendo el cupcake celeste y metiéndoselo a la boca, tragándoselo sin poder evitarlo.

Pinkamena se retiró de Dash y murmuró algo que no se pudo escuchar, la pegaso se levanto enseguida, tosiendo por lo que se acababa de tragar y como lo hizo.

"Ufff, ¿que te pasa?" dijo Dash tambaleándose débil y cayendo al suelo "Me siento mal".

Pinkamena no dijo nada, solo puso una sonrisa maligna mientras aún miraba a la, en ese momento, indefensa pegaso.

"Heh, parece que el libro de mierda... que me leí... era verdad" dijo Rainbow con la voz cada vez mas baja.

"¿Mhh? ¿Qué libro?" preguntó la pony rosada gris.

"Uff ese que... eh..." divagó Dash, cayendo su cara al suelo dormida (muy diferente a la vez anterior).

Pinkamena Diane Pie se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos y murmuró otra vez "Te dije que eso te quitaría el hambre" mirando a la pony inconsciente, ya en la oscuridad de la noche que Luna ya había traído a Equestria.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Sólo se aprecia distorsión y alguna luz dará una falsa expectativa, transformándose en más frustración...**_

* * *

Rainbow Dash despertó de un dolor de cabeza terrible. "¡Ah! Cuántas veces más me pueden dejar así" se quejó sobándose su cabeza con ambos cascos, se levantó, sin cambiar la vista del centro, sin mirar más se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama bien acolchada, debajo de unas frazadas moradas, pero el lugar ciertamente era un tanto desconocido para ella.

"¿Por qué te quejas amor?" una voz salió a su izquierda.

Casi de un salto (pero sin moverse en todo caso) miró a ese lado para saber que mierda pasaba ahora. Era Rarity, tan hermosa como siempre, acariciando suavemente el pecho de Dash.

"Oh... ¿Qué hago aquí?" preguntó débilmente Dash.

"Recién íbamos a comenzar la diversión" apareció otra voz, pero a su derecha esta vez.

Sin asustarse tanto esta vez se dio vuelta, para saber que Twilight estaba allí también, con una cara de felicidad estúpida, llevando su casco a la mejilla de Dash.

Dash trató de acomodar los acontecimientos que estaba viviendo muy rápidamente, y fuera esto o no un sueño tenía que aprovecharlo, era casi obvio lo que llamó "diversión" la cerebrito, iba a ser el trío que tanto estaba esperando la pegaso arcoíris.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó la pegaso, saltando fuera de la cama. "Oigan... eh... ¿Cómo carajo llegué aquí?" preguntó innecesariamente. _La cagada de sueño me está traicionando_ , pensó luego de hacer algo que no quería.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, amor?" Rarity fue la primera en hablar.

 _¿Amor?_ Se preguntó Dash para si misma, ¿En que mierda me metí ahora? Volviendo a la "realidad", sacudió su cabeza y miró a Twilight que estaba allí como si todo fuera normal en ese momento "Oye Twi, de casualidad ¿Tenemos hijas?" preguntó titubeando de manera tan estúpida que solo provocó que la unicornio morado riera y la sexy levantará la ceja.

"Dash ¿Qué has estado fumando?" preguntó Twilight, poniendo a Rainbow Dash un poco menos confundida, pero la pregunta que le hizo no parecía venir de su clásica amiga inteligente.

"Uh, que raro..." se detuvo un momento al escuchar un ruido extraño aparentemente que provenía de un lugar de la habitación dándose vuelta hacia donde lo escuchaba. "¿Mmh? ¿Escucharon eso?" preguntó volviendo al par de yeguas, quienes ya no estaban. "¿...?" se asustó Dash, mientras que el sonido se hacía más fuerte, escuchando una puerta abrirse.

El ruido que había escuchado cambió drásticamente a uno familiar (para ella), sin dar ni el más mínimo paso (ósea sin moverse de donde estaba) temblando nerviosamente, trató de caminar hacia ese lugar (que vendría siendo hacia las escaleras, por cierto) una fuerza invisible la lanzó al fuertemente al piso, golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo, y al momento que escuchó a la anterior puerta cerrarse, provocando que despertara de lo que fue otro sueño.

"¡AH!" se quejó Dash tocándose su cabeza que con el golpe estaba bien adolorida y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Por seguridad, decidió no moverse un momento tratando de tranquilizarse por los últimos eventos ocurridos, pero no pudo mucho luego de seguir escuchando ese ruido de su sueño, un rechinido molesto, pero al mismo tiempo suave. Sin aún levantarse del suelo, trató de ver alrededor de donde estaba lo cual le resultó difícil, ya que estaba muy oscuro y en donde se encontrara ya ni había alguna luz que pudiera mostrarle el lugar ni nada parecido.

Con temor, decidió ponerse de pie en la oscuridad, con el puto sonido de fondo caminó muy despacio hasta una mesa que logró divisar cerca de ella. Tenía diversos materiales de trabajo los cuales serían, para el uso de costura y ropa en general.

"Parece que estoy donde Rarity" murmuró para sí misma, viniéndose a la mente lo que le pasó antes de llegar aquí "Puta Pinkie, ¿Por qué mierda me trajo para acá?" supuso Dash con miedo por lo que podría significar, resolviendo algunas cosas que le pasaron en el sueño casi sexual, como que ese era el ruido de la puerta que había escuchado y luego su fuerte caída.

Pero aún había algo que la perturbaba, era ese rechinido de mierda, que tras ubicar la boutique de Rarity, se dio cuenta que provenía del segundo piso asumiendo al instante que sería desde su habitación.

Levantó su mirada hacia un reloj que estaba en la pared, siguiente a la mesa de trabajo, determinando la hora que era " _2:30 AM ¡Jeh! Que mierda de día ha sido este_ " pensó, quejándose mas que nada por la fatiga que tenía, ni esa mierda de cupcake que le dio Pinkie le ayudó un poco con su hambre (solo la hizo dormir).

El sonido se detuvo un momento, la arcoíris no sabía qué hacer realmente, irse o quedarse simplemente. Por un lado quería irse, pero le daba mucha flojera salir a esas horas de la madrugada, además que su casa estaba relativamente lejos de donde se encontraba, por lo que desechó esa opción enseguida.

Pero quedarse era en ese momento no una opción mejor, más aun luego de que el ruido volvió a escucharse un poco más rápido esta vez. Se dio cuenta que no podría ni dormir escuchando un tiempo más ese infernal sonido. Se armó de valor y decidió subir para averiguar que era.

Al principio le costó ubicar la escalera entre la muy oscura sala, de hecho para encontrarla tuvo que ampliar considerablemente su habilidad auditiva, guiándose por el rechinido continuo que a cada paso que daba la ponía más nerviosa.

Finalmente logró encontrar la escalera, se tropezó al encontrarla, pero no se alcanzó a caer en todo caso. Trató de estabilizarse, sin dejar de temblar un poco y a paso débil, fue subiendo. Mientras más pasos daba el sonido se hacía evidentemente más fuerte, pese a que se encontraba nerviosa Dash no pensaba en nada, estaba netamente concentrada en lo que realizaba y además sin mucho drama, lo único que pensó fue "¿Qué tan terrible podría ser? Soy Rainbow Dash la pony _mas mejor_ (con suerte sabía hablar) de todo Equestria" (lo que decía casi a cada rato, en la vida real, un exceso de confianza) que a la larga la fue relajando un poco, pero cada paso dado, en el fondo la urgía mucho más.

Y allí se detuvo, frente a la puerta la cual estaba semi abierta que daba a la ya tan conocida pieza de la más femenina de todas las ponies en el grupo y que para Dash ya era claro que muy sexy era. El tiempo que se quedó allí parada en la oscuridad parecía eterno, su nerviosismo se fue acrecentando a medida que acercaba lentamente su casco a la manilla de la puerta, hasta que repentinamente escuchó un gemido junto al constante rechinido ya escuchado. Con eso Dash se relajó solo un poco, sabiendo que no era algo que le pudiera dar tanto miedo como en un principio pensó, pero lo que ocurriera dentro igual le preocupaba. Bajó su casco al piso, acercó su cara a la manilla tratando inútilmente ver a través del cerrojo, también estaba oscuro allí dentro, pero daba la luz del alumbrado público justamente cerca de la cama de la sexy. " _Ok, a ver Rarity ¿A quién te estás comiendo?_ " Se dijo a sí misma, nuevamente levantando la otra pata y empujando lentamente la puerta, provocando un estruendoso ruido que la hizo tiritar cerrando los ojos y luego de un rato abrirlos para darse cuenta que aparentemente no había sido escuchada, ya que aún se escuchaban ruidos provenientes desde ese punto de vista, desde la ancha cama de Rarity.

Así que con eso, decidió avanzar por el costado izquierdo, precisamente donde se encontraba la luz de afuera, pero luego se arrepintió echándose hacia atrás un paso y siguiendo su camino a la derecha (se dio cuenta que desde ese lugar no la verían) y finalmente se estableció a pocos metros de la cama.

Quisiera o no, sus alas se levantaron poco a poco en señal de excitación por el ruido generado de los gemidos y además del rechinido que a ese altura todo el tiempo vino de la cama en constante movimiento.

Se ubicó en ese lugar, sin dejar ser vista (en el lugar que estaba, era el mas oscuro de la habitación, por lo cual se mimetizaba fácilmente entre la oscuridad que había), bajó su cabeza y su cuerpo lentamente para quedar a la altura de la cama y tratar de ver con la luz si es que podía distinguir algo, logrando ver la "escena" casi entera, sin sorprenderse mucho de la situación que se estaba dando.

(Adivinen quién era...) Fluttershy y Rarity haciéndolo animosamente sin preocupaciones de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, más precisamente con su amiga lesbiana reconocidamente. La posición era clara y muy caliente de paso, Rarity con el pelo ya muy desordenado, estaba apoyada en la almohada (muy arrugada, jeje), retorciéndose con ambos cascos apoyados sobre la cabeza de la tímida ejerciendo presión, la cual por su parte, estaba un poco más abajo, con las alas bien extendidas, haciendo un gran trabajo con su lengua, probando las partes privadas de su recurrente amiga (que quizás ya era más que amiga, en ese momento). Quedaba más que claro que estaban en permanente movimiento, Fluttershy cargando su lengua y boca adentro y afuera de ese lugar, moviendo con fuerza todo su cuerpo y Rarity con esto moviéndose junto con ella y generando más gemidos continuos y excitantes.

Qué más decir, que Rainbow Dash solo miraba entre las tinieblas de la habitación este acto tan caliente. Sin darse cuenta de que sus alas ya estaban lo más extendidas que pudieran estar, lo cual era inevitable para la pervertida pegaso multicolor ante un acto sexual, sin necesidad de participar de él. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo la escena, no tenía ningún drama en compartir a Rarity, pero solo con Fluttershy ya que se veían bastante bien las dos juntas y más aún de esta manera.

Dash solo pensaba en estupideces en ese momento, hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza masturbarse (si, primero lo pensó). Era algo recurrente en ella, pero ahora mismo no estaba segura si podía hacerlo, es decir, en esta situación quizás un gemido involuntario durante el desarrollo de su perversión podría delatarla sobre su existencia allí y eso sería un problema serio, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Pero para ella, era casi imposible resistirse a la tentación, pues volada en sus pensamientos se percató, que ambas ponies sexys estaban haciendo su posición favorita en ese instante (no más detalles pervertidos, usen su imaginación).

La pegaso abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, para deleitarse con su vista a tal escena, en la que ambas ponies en permanente movimiento, en la ancha cama que crujía cada vez que se frotaban sus clítoris entre sí, generando un ruido de algún líquido, del cual Dash ya tenía conocimiento previo. Claramente, la celeste no podía apreciar a la perfección la escena en la oscuridad, pero solo basto con ese ruido, además de la forma de las sombras para darse cuenta de eso.

Solo bastaron 10 segundos para que Dash no pudiera controlar sus deseos y con ello, inconscientemente llevó su pata derecha (porque era diestra) hasta su labio inferior, el cual en ese momento estaba hinchado de la excitación acumulada y comenzó lentamente a frotarlo, arriba y abajo, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, para no perder la inspiración, ósea la escena que estaba presenciando. Su idea era hacerlo lento para que no pudiera gemir tan fuerte. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que mientras sus dos amigas aumentaban la velocidad de su frotamiento, Dash hacía lo mismo sin darse cuenta, volada en sus deseos y perversiones.

"Uh" fue el primer gemido que le salió a Rainbow, incontenible. Se tapó la boca con su casco izquierdo, sin retirar el derecho de su posición un momento y miró fijamente a sus amigas que aparentemente no la habían escuchado, estaban concentradas en su acto. Suspiró del alivio y no tardó en volver a su trabajo.

Lo que vino después, solo fueron gemidos cortos y casi inaudibles, pues Dash lograba contenerlos sin mayores problemas.

Luego de un rato, su casco se puso húmedo, estaba muy mojada Dash. Estaba goteando un líquido transparente en el suelo, movió su casco por ese lugar, miro ese líquido en su pata por un tiempo jadeando suavemente, lo acercó a su boca y le pasó la lengua lentamente, saboreándolo por un largo instante. "Salado, nunca lo hubiera creído" pensaba Dash torpemente, pues nunca se lo había probado ni el de ningún pony al que hubiera cogido antes.

"Dash... ya para con eso" sonó la voz de Rarity.

Dash se despertó de sus estúpidos pensamientos y observó al par que se había detenido, obviamente no lograba ver sus caras, pero por la posición de las sombras, se notaba que ambas estaban observando adonde Rainbow yacía.

La pegaso celeste se mantuvo en silencio, pero no perdió la calma, no hizo ningún movimiento esperando lo que podía suceder.

"Rainbow Dash, ya sé que estas allí, ambas ya lo sabemos" reiteró Rarity sin moverse de su posición, Fluttershy encima de ella, asintiendo suavemente en su forma de ser.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el que Dash no se movía de hecho, casi no respiraba lo cual le era muy difícil luego de su arduo trabajo. Solo pensaba en que hacer, como salir de esto, en lo que casi sin querer se había metido. Lo primero que hizo fue presionar sus alas hacia su posición original siendo al final imposible, pues aún seguía fresca su excitación.

Tras pensarlo mucho, con el estomago al suelo, se arrastró en dirección a la puerta. Le fue inútil, no alcanzó moverse ni un centímetro cuando Rarity usó su cuerno generando una luz como linterna hacia donde Dash estaba tirada de boca.

"Dash ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó en tono como si nada hubiera pasado, Fluttershy solo se quedó mirándola perpleja en la misma posición.

Al momento, Rainbow Dash se puso de pie "Eh... no me creerían si les dijera" titubeó un poco, creyó que debía decirles primero como llegó a la boutique antes que a la pieza.

"Um... yo si lo haría" dijo Fluttershy suavemente, sin alguna alteración en su tono luego del sexo.

"Miren, estoy muy confundida por muchas cosas que he pasado" exclamó Dash y mirando a Rarity con incertidumbre y tratando de evadir su pregunta "Supongo que lo de la otra noche..."

"Ah eso... no te preocupes Rainbow Dash esto no es nada realmente en serio, ¿Cierto Fluttershy?" preguntó mirando a la tímida con seguridad

"Oh sí, Rainbow, esto es solo algo de rutina que teníamos antes juntas y ahora solo quisimos hacerlo de nuevo, luego de mucho" siguió la pegaso amarilla "Rarity ya me dijo de lo de ustedes dos, no te preocupes más por eso, es decir, umm... si eso está bien para ti" dijo como si todo fuera normal.

"Hehe no se preocupen, después de todo tu eres mi amiga de siempre Fluttershy" dijo Dash sonriendo, viniéndole a la cabeza todo lo que había hecho después de esa noche con Rarity, esto que habían hecho era como una vuelta de casco para ella, así que lo asumió sin mayor problema e incluso lo disfrutó mucho.

Más silencio torpe hubo allí, la celeste no sabía cómo seguir con esto, se limitó a mover su pata en el piso pensando en algo, que quizá fue la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido en ese momento tan oportuno.

"Bueno... ¿Me dejarían dormir con ustedes?" preguntó y al momento se tapó la boca, dejándole un gusto salado, ya que aún mantenía algo de sus jugos en su casco, por lo que lo retiró y siguió estúpidamente "Quiero decir, hace mucho frío y no tengo donde dormir ahora". Dash pensó lo que dijo, que en sí sonaba estúpido de su parte, pero quería de todas formas entrar en calor con ellas y poder dormir acogedoramente.

Fluttershy iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Rarity "Déjame a mi querida" pidió cortésmente. "Pues creo que si tenemos espacio para ti, acércate cariño" dijo la sexy golpeando suavemente su casco en un espacio en la cama.

Dash vaciló un poco, pero con su típica convicción y algo de entusiasmo caminó felizmente hasta el sitio (lo hizo notar por los pasos que daba), al ya acercarse se subió con algo de complicación y la tímida se bajó de Rarity quedando a su derecha de ella, dejando obviamente a la unicornio al medio de las dos.

Rarity se levantó ligeramente para ubicar las frazadas, las cuales habían sido desordenadas por tanto movimiento que habían pasado antes con la pegaso amarilla. Uso su telequinesis para ordenarla de tal manera de dejarlas a las tres tapadas hasta el cuello, luego de eso descendió su delicada cabeza hasta la almohada mirando a Dash que no la había dejado de mirar en todo ese rato.

"Aun recuerdo la noche pasada... querida Dashie" murmuró dulcemente, pasándole su suave casco por sus mejillas que ya estaban rojas.

Rainbow no sabía que decir en ese momento tan importante, solo se limitó a dar una sonrisa estúpida y bien poco creíble y algo le salió "Yo no lo olvido tampoco, amor" lo dijo en el tono más sexual que había ocupado en todo este clop-trollfic.

Ante estas simples palabras, la unicornio blanco pasó ambos brazos alrededor de Dash apretándola contra su pecho tan fuerte que era caliente, dándole un beso corto a su cabeza arcoíris " _Ay, ¿Por qué no fue en la boca?_ " se lamentó entre pensamientos, pero igual feliz de tener a Rarity tan cerca de ella, sintiendo su calor corporal y su agradable respiración con su pecho bajando y subiendo cada vez, era simplemente maravilloso.

Todo ese tiempo, que parecía infinito o al menos muy largo, fue agradable. La celeste casi se había olvidado que al otro lado, por donde no veía obviamente, estaba su llamada amiga de siempre. Fluttershy permaneció allí sin moverse, sin decir nada, eso era una conclusión de Dash por supuesto.

Pero fuera de toda esta mierda de escena, había algo que había quedado en lo que dijo Rarity... ¿Qué era eso que lo hacían desde antes? ¿No que ella no era gay? ¿O solo lo oculto para que le hiciera el amor? En realidad eso era algo que en ese momento no le preocupaba, por lo que optó por no decirle nada y no separarse de ella.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un suspiro que evidentemente provino de la amiga de siempre de Dash "Um... oigan amigas creo que, umm... debería irme" sentenció y continúo hablando "Digo, pienso que estoy sobrando entre ustedes dos" terminó su oración con pena en su tono. Se levantó de la cama, pero fue detenida en el instante por Rarity, la generosa.

"¡Espera un momento Fluttershy!" exclamó Rarity, girándose hacia donde estaba ella "No tienes porqué irte, es agradable tu compañía querida". Giró la mirada rápidamente a Dash que estaba un poco indiferente "¿Cierto Dashie?" le preguntó con la voz más dulce que había escuchado de ella.

Rainbow Dash por su parte, al principio no hizo caso, estaba un poco volada de la realidad. Volvió en sí, con un golpe en su cara "Ah, oh sí por favor Fluttershy, emm, quédate" balbuceó entre dientes "Además, es muy tarde para que te vayas, es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas" terminó razonablemente la celeste.

"Eh... bueno... quiero decir si ustedes están bien con eso" titubeó como siempre lo hacía la tímida. Y al momento se subió a la cama nuevamente, acercándose mucho a la sexy "Um... crees que podría, emm ¿abrazarte? Por favor" pidió Fluttershy a Rarity que aparentemente no tenía problema en aprobar esa petición.

"Por supuesto querida, lo que sea por ti" respondió, abrazándola tan fuerte como si fueran a tener más sexo, dándole la espalda a quien llamara anteriormente Dashie, apodo ocupado permanentemente por la loca rosa.

Ese "lo que sea por ti" retumbó fuertemente en el pensamiento de Dash, se sentía casi ignorada por estar a la espalda de la unicornio blanco, pese a lo que había pasado antes. Miró un momento el techo tratando de pensar en algo que nunca vino, lo realizó en seguida _._ Casi como por despecho, puso su boca lo más suave en la espalda de la sexy, respiró un poco y le dio un beso corto, esperando obtener atención de ella.

Rarity rió cortamente, aun abrazada a Fluttershy "Ay Dashie, eres tan juguetona, estoy cansada ahora, pero sabes que..." murmuró y movió su brazo izquierdo a Dash para acercarla a ella, quedando debajo de ella, la boca de la pegaso en su hombro, posición que no era muy cómoda en todo caso. "Ah, espera deja arreglarme, uhh, que esto es, ahh, ya está" dijo Rarity, ya bien posicionada. Estaba de espalda, cruzando ambos brazos por sus dos amigas pegasos, acercándolas a las dos a ella, generando calor corporal al juntarse tanto.

Fluttershy se sonrojó ante la situación y al ver a Dash en la misma posición quien no podía ocultar su felicidad y procedió a besar su cuello con besos cortos y enterrando su boca a la de cuerpo de un marshmellow.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash por favor, mañana podremos hacer algo, uffff, ahora es muy tarde" gimió un poco la sexy.

"Mmmhhh" afirmó Dash rezongando en el cuello de su amiga, separándose de allí y pasando la lengua por el mismo sector que había mordido (que no lo escribí) "Jeje, perdón Raris es que eres tan deliciosa" dijo la celeste dándole otra lamida a su cuello, extendiéndolo casi hasta su boca.

Fluttershy solo miraba esa escena con ánimo (se notaba en su cara de animosidad) "Bueno, umm... no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicas" dijo con un ligero bostezo, acurrucándose en el pecho de Rarity, cerrando muy lentamente los ojos mirando a Dash en su acto dulcemente camino a lo sexual, quedando finalmente dormida con un suspiro.

Rarity la miró un momento con alivio en su corazón, mientras aún era lamida por la arcoíris "Rainbow, podrías por favor detenerte un momento" pidió la sexy variando un tono distinto al de hace minutos atrás.

Al escuchar de esa manera a su casi amor, se separó ligeramente de ella, pero sin dejar que su brazo dejara de abrazarla "Uhh, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la pegaso celeste inocentemente.

Rarity tomó aliento "Te quería decir algo de lo que me dijo Fluttershy hace mucho rato atrás" declaró en tono serio, como si algo terrible había pasado.

"¿Es algo sobre nuestra querida amiga cerebrito acaso?" ironizó Dash asumiendo que cual sería el asunto.

Rarity la miró estupefacta "¿Ah?... Pues así es, ¿Cómo es que lo sabías?"

Ante la pregunta Rainbow ni se inmutó, al menos por unos largos segundos "Es que esta mañana, yo y Pinkie nos topamos con ella en la puerta de la biblioteca, sin saber qué hacía allí tan temprano" respondió cambiando el tono a uno sarcástico al final, siendo indiferente a cada cosa dicha.

Rarity se exaltó, pero no por lo que dijo Dash sino porque sintió la respiración prolongada de Fluttershy en su espalda, algo así como un suspiro. Volvió a mirar a la celeste quien tenía una cara de pregunta "Entonces... supones lo que ocurre es que...".

"Si, entiendo" asintió la pegaso pasándole despacio el casco por su boca "En realidad me sorprende, digo ¿Con Twilight? Osea ¿Qué mierda?" exclamó Rainbow moviendo sus cascos en el aire.

"Lo mismo digo, es muy... emm extraño" afirmó Rarity sorprendida. "Aunque nosotros dos... ¿No es más raro?" preguntó acariciándole parte de las alas de Dash que estaban entonces semi erectas, sonrojando al pegaso.

"Lo dices porque casi no hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas" dijo Dash, siendo ahora ella quien también le pasaba un casco, pero por la suave mejilla de la sexy "Excepto esa vez que te salvé la vida" terminó con aire de autosuficiencia, sintiendo orgullo dentro de ella por haber hecho lo que había realizado en aquel entonces.

"Tú sabes perfectamente eso" murmuró Rarity dándole un ligero beso en la nariz de Rainbow "Es algo de lo que estaré eternamente agradecida contigo" dicho eso, se abalanzó a Dash para abrazarla fuertemente y ella devolviendo el mismo afecto la abrazó igualmente.

Entonces sólo hubo silencio en esa escena tan tierna de cariño entre ambas, sin embargo, la pegaso decidió separarse luego. Había algo que le quedaba dando vuelta dentro de su mente y lo hizo notar con su expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Rarity" comenzó la pegaso.

"¿Si Rainbow Dash?" preguntó la unicornio.

"¿Crees que... ehh... bueno mhhh...?" balbuceó Dash sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería saber.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno yo... emmm... es que... como decirlo..."

"¡Ya dilo Dash!" gritó Rarity, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a Fluttershy de su profundo sueño.

"Ya, ok, ok" trató de calmar a la sexy que aún no lograba dar una respuesta clara. "Me prometes que ¿No te enojaras conmigo después que te pregunte algo?".

Rarity lo pensó un momento "Digamos que, ¿Quieres un favor?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Algo así" Dash asintió.

"Querida, yo te quiero, lo sabes, creo que no tendré problema en lo que quieras de mí" declaró honestamente la unicornio blanco. "Digo... pensando en algo sexual ¿no?"

"Si, así es" afirmó Rainbow al instante.

"Entiendo... pues dime de una vez querida" pidió amablemente Rarity.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio, donde solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de Fluttershy.

Se le bajaron las orejas a Dash cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar "Mira te quería preguntar si ¿Te gustaría hacer... uhh... algún día... un trío con mhhh... Twilight?" titubeó tapándose su cara con ambos cascos luego de terminar la oración.

La diseñadora obsesiva miró confundida, ladeando su cabeza "Um... ciertamente siempre he pensado en hacer un trío, aunque nunca pensaba caer en ti" Rarity se detuvo un momento, se aclaró la garganta y siguió "¿Por qué con Twilight?" preguntó y ahí se quedó esperando una respuesta con su ceja izquierda levantada.

Allí se puso nerviosa Dash, sin pensar mucho soltó algo "Bueno como es un unicornio, nuestra querida amiga cerebrito" le salió al voleo tales cosas "Además de que creo que debería aprender cosas nuevas" finalizó Rainbow más convincente de lo que creyó que sería, pues Rarity asentía a cada razón que le daba la pegaso arcoíris.

"Sabes que, tienes razón" confirmó Rarity "Creo que le haríamos un gran favor, aparte de disfrutar el momento ¿verdad?" tras la pregunta, sonrió ligeramente.

"Hem, hem, hem, a eso me refería" celebró Dash girándose un poco, haciendo un gesto de "bien hecho" y volviendo a girarse hacia Rarity sonriéndole felizmente, besándola en la boca por un largo rato, devolviéndole el favor la sexy, BESO DE LENGUA extenso, ambas revolcándose en un espacio pequeño tratando de evitar pasar llevar a Fluttershy que en ese momento estaba a la punta de la cama, un giro implicaría su repentina caída y al mismo tiempo una embarazosa situación.

Se detuvieron de momento para mirarse exhaustivamente, mientras jadeaban suavemente, Dash notó un leve movimiento de su amiga de siempre, pero sin abrir sus ojos, hubo tranquilidad en ese momento.

Rarity optó por romper ese silencio "Bueno querida, creo que ya es hora de dormir" dijo con un breve bostezo.

"Si es verdad..." Rainbow se detuvo al momento en que escuchó su estómago. Recordó que no había comido casi nada en todo el día y por lo cual se le ocurrió algo para solucionar su problema "Oye Rare, no he comido nada en todo el día, ¿podrías darme algo de comer? Por favor" Dash puso una cara tierna, pestañeando continuamente, como Rarity acostumbraba a hacerlo destacando sus extensas pestañas.

"Si claro" afirmó Rarity "saca algo de la despensa, estoy segura de que tengo algo por allí".

"Muchas gracias" agradeció la pegaso azul, levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama para no hacer tanto ruido por lo de Fluttershy. En medio camino se paró y miró hacia atrás, mientras aún Rarity seguía allí mirándola sin razón aparente. "¿Y tu hermana?" preguntó sorpresivamente.

"¿Ah? ¿De nuevo con esas preguntas Rainbow Dash?" se quejó Rarity con un leve suspiró. Ambas ponies hacían todo lo posible por hacer que Fluttershy permaneciera dormida.

"Dímelo, solo quiero saber por curiosidad" dijo Dash "Después de todo ya sabes que soy así" terminó bajando parcialmente sus ojos.

"Está en una pijamada con su grupo de amigas, las crusaders o algo" respondió Rarity consecuentemente.

"Ah sí, lo recuerdo por esa molesta mocosa de pelo fucsia que continuamente me fastidia" confirmó Dash haciendo referencia a Scootaloo, dándose cuenta que en realidad no la había visto en mucho tiempo (al menos en este intento de cloptrollfic no se ha hablado de ella).

Con esa información todo calzaba al momento en que vio salir a Sweetie Belle en la tarde, pero... ¿Por qué tan temprano? Pensó un corto instante Dash, aunque decidió no indagar más en el tema que francamente era irrelevante en esa situación.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, Dash aun parada en la mitad de la pieza "Bueno iré a buscar algo de comer, volveré después, así que buenas noches... aaaaaamorrrr" dijo Rainbow con larga vacilación en la última palabra.

"Igualmente, buenas noches amor" se despidió Rarity lanzándole un beso a distancia girándose en la cama hacia Fluttershy, pero sin acercarse mucho aunque amablemente la abrazó juntándola con su pecho, sintiendo la suave respiración en el confortable pecho de la tímida. Luego de eso, finalmente la luz generada por la sexy unicornio fue disminuyendo hasta quedar todo nuevamente a oscuras, resaltando la luz que daba de afuera en la ventana.

Rainbow Dash no tenía ningún problema con caminar en la oscuridad o al menos eso creyó hasta que repentinamente llegó a la escalera dando un paso en falso, pero sin caer de lleno hacia abajo, solo fue un tropezón en un escalón, luego de eso recobró la compostura, bajando cuidadosamente para no cometer el mismo error.

Suspiró aliviada apenas logró dar el paso final, ya en el piso de abajo y con mucha ayuda de las luces externas ubicó la cocina donde creía que estaba la despensa que había mencionado Rarity. Tras breves tropiezos con algunos materiales desconocidamente desparramados en el suelo entre esos una aguja que le rozó su pata derecha, pero que no le causó ningún daño, llegó a la cocina, encontró un largo mueble, precisamente al lado derecho del lavaplatos, supuso que era lo que estaba buscando y a continuación lo abrió.

Entre tanta comida para preparar, finalmente encontró algo que nunca había visto en su vida "Emm, ¿galletas?" murmuró para si misma tras tomar con ambos cascos un pequeño paquete mostrando un dibujo de cómo eran las galletas que contenía en su interior, las cuales eran café oscuro con crema de chocolate en el interior (muy detallista).

"Deben ser buenas, vamos a ver" dijo despacio mientras trataba de abrir el paquete, lo cual le resultó difícil realizarlo solo con sus cascos. Tuvo que recurrir a abrirlo con su boca, pero sin mucha fuerza logró abrir el envoltorio, viendo la primera galleta en su interior y retirándola con uno de sus cascos (de alguna manera) y luego llevándola hasta su boca para masticarla y probar su sabor.

"Uhh, que ricas" fue lo único que dijo tras tragarse la primera. Comió 5 y aunque contenía hambre aun, decidió no comer más, guardarlas y quizá pedirle a Rarity si le podría dar más mañana e incluso preguntarle dónde se podrían obtener esas exquisitas galletas. Para acabar momentáneamente con su hambre decidió ir al lavaplatos y servirse un vaso grande de agua y con eso acabar su hambre, aunque claramente esto podría traer consecuencias con su vejiga más adelante, fue algo que Dash no le dio importancia.

Luego de beber el agua, envolvió el paquete y lo guardó de donde lo sacó, cerró cuidadosamente la despensa y se encaminó hacia la pieza de Rarity para pasar quizá una corta noche, pero lo que sí sería confortable al lado de la femenina unicornio.

Dash no tuvo mayor problema en ubicar las escaleras esta vez, pues prácticamente se había aprendido el camino de memoria hacia la habitación sin importar la oscuridad que reinaba en ese entonces, en todo caso eso no quitó que nuevamente se tropezara con una que otra tela que estaba en el suelo, inmediatamente supuso que Sweetie Belle era la responsable de ese desorden generado.

Una vez subida las escaleras se encontró de nuevo en el cuarto de la sexy de Rarity quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, se dirigió al mismo lado en que se bajó anteriormente y se subió lentamente a la cama para no hacer tanto escándalo y no despertar a ninguna de las dos.

Ya debajo de las sabanas y la frazada, Rainbow se giró donde estaba Rarity de espalda hacia ella y en un acto inconsciente trató de abrazarla, cosa la cual le costó un momento, pero logró pasarle ambos brazos a través de su suave cuerpo marshmallow.

Dash bien apegada a ella, sintiendo su calor corporal en esa fría noche, fue de a poco cerrando ambos ojos para tratar de dormir y pasar un día que fue muy extraño en varios sentidos. Al final logró conciliar el sueño y cayó dormida al lado de quien sería digamos su nueva novia, poniendo en duda la realidad de que quería llegar a ser con Twilight ahora.


	8. Capítulo 7

**_"La fecha" es real, solo es para notar el tiempo implicado en el desarrollo de esta retorcida idea.-_**

* * *

Permanecía la noche en Ponyville con un rotundo silencio en las calles del pueblo, un apacible lugar que tras la llegada de Twilight esa tranquilidad se había visto alterada por un repentino aparecimiento de diversas criaturas mágicas, pero ese no era el caso ahora. Dash se despertó repentinamente de lo que pensó que era otro de sus sueños locos, cuando se dio cuenta que se proyectaba una sombra en la ventana generada por la luz externa, con forma de pony. Rainbow reaccionó al instante sin importarle que Rarity aun siguiera allí dormida.

"¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó la pegaso sin mucha claridad, ya que venía de despertarse recién.

La sombra se mantuvo en silencio un corto momento, cambiando de forma tras breves instantes.

"¡Oh! Rainbow no quise despertarte" se disculpaba cordialmente con el ya muy conocido tono de la tímida.

Lentamente Dash se separó de Rarity y se fue sentando en la cama que emitió un corto sonido tras ese movimiento, dirigió su mirada al radio-reloj que se encontraba en el velador al sector derecho de la lujosa cama. Con luz roja marcaba claramente la hora cuando aun estaba oscuro "6:13".

"6 de la mañana" dijo Rainbow con voz cansada, girándose hacia donde se encontraba Fluttershy "¿Ya te vas?" preguntó la entonces trasnochada pegaso.

"Um... no realmente" respondió vagamente la pegaso pelo rosado, corrigiéndose en seguida "Quiero decir... si".

"¿Uh?".

"Debo irme ahora, como ves ya va a amanecer" dijo Fluttershy indicando el reloj que anteriormente vio y luego la ventana "Debo preparar el desayuno a mis amiguitos antes que se despierten y bueno um... muchos de ellos despiertan a esta hora, por lo que estoy un poquitín atrasada" declaró oportunamente.

Pese a lo que había dicho era verdad, Fluttershy no sonaba muy segura con lo que decía, como si hubiera algo en el fondo que le molestara. Dash supuso eso luego de lo que supo de ella con Pinkie, y más tarde acerca lo de Twilight. Seguramente se sentía apenada con tanta cosa que había sufrido la débil pegaso, cosa la cual conmovió a Rainbow siendo su amiga desde pequeña.

Como Rainbow Dash no respondió luego, Fluttershy solo se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta que daba a las escaleras, pero alcanzó a ser detenida por la voz de su amiga.

"Espera Fluttershy" exclamó Dash saliéndose de la cama, caminando hacia a ella.

"¿Que ocurre Rainbow?" preguntó la amarilla en tono de preocupación, pues casi le parecía extraño que Dash se preocupara por ella "Um... de verdad debo irme ahora".

Dash tomó aliento tratando de ocurrírsele algo "¿Estás bien?" empezó.

"Pues si ¿P-por qué lo dices?" titubeó ante la pregunta.

"Fluttershy hablo en serio ¿estas bien?" nuevamente preguntó bajando su tono.

"No sé de que estás hablando... umm estoy bien".

Dash sacudió su cabeza en forma de queja "No te creo".

"Rainbow, no entiendo que me dices" se quejó levemente Fluttershy "Ahora debo irme a..."

"Se lo que tuviste con Pinkie Pie hace un tiempo atrás" soltó la arcoíris repentinamente ante la insistencia de no decir nada de la pegaso amarilla quien ante la declaración se exaltó escondiendo su cara detrás de su melena.

"Oh, con que era eso" dijo ya con decaimiento en su forma de hablar "¿Pinkie te dijo?".

Dash sólo asintió ante la pregunta. Ella quería decirle también lo de Twilight, pero al notar la pena que guardaba su amiga decidió mejor no cargarle mas dolores del pasado, después de todo quería ayudarla, no hacerla sentir peor.

"Creo que... ehh... entiendes por que hablé de esa manera tan diferente hacia ella en la tarde" comenzó sollozando Fluttershy, bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

La celeste se acercó más a la tímida, acariciándole suavemente su cabeza "¿Quién terminó?" preguntó susurrándole su oreja que estaba caída.

Fluttershy no podía armar bien sus palabras con su recurrente sollozo, además de una que otra lágrima que se formaba en su rostro "Ella me dejó" respondió sin vacilaciones, abalanzándose hacia su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente.

En ese momento Fluttershy empezó a llorar libremente, pese al tiempo pasado no podía borrar su quizá volátil experiencia con la reina de las fiestas, con doble estándar de personalidad e incansablemente hiperactiva.

Rainbow se limitó solo a mantener el abrazo dándole palmaditas en señal de apoyo en su espalda hasta que encontró el momento para hablar "Supongo que hiciste un escándalo al momento en que te lo dijo ¿no?" dijo Dash poniéndole una torpe cara que no sirvió de nada.

"Si, así fue" afirmó Fluttershy "Um... ¿Aun esta muy enojada conmigo por eso?" preguntó limpiándose la cara con su casco.

"Eh... si, pero no te preocupes por ella" trató de calmar a su amiga de siempre. "Tu sabes que Pinkie es un poco loca, verdaderamente no podría creer quien podría estar con ella en todo caso".

La pegaso amarilla no respondió nada, solo la miró fijamente con breves sollozos y lagrimas que cada vez fueron saliendo menos, luego formando una leve sonrisa en la cara pudo hablar "Gracias Rainbow" agradeció la tímida.

"No hay problema Fluttershy" apoyó Dash "Tú eres mi amiga desde pequeña, debes saber que siempre que estés en problemas, yo estaré allí para apoyarte" finalizó con el pecho en aire, pero una declaración muy convincente que podría formar algo inesperado (SEPSO).

Fluttershy se volvió a refregar toda su cara, limpiándose de cualquier resto generado luego de ese tema y formándose una verdadera cara de felicidad en su rostro. Rainbow por su parte se puso feliz que al menos parte de su problema se había arreglado, quedaba saber qué quería con Twilight.

Ambas se separaron lentamente, quedando como normalmente paradas están los ponies, luego la pegaso amarilla miró la radio-reloj marcando ya las "6:30".

"Uf, se me hace tarde" exclamó Fluttershy ante la tardía hora "Ahora si que tengo que irme".

"Esta bien Fluttershy" habló Dash "Pero, ¿estas segura que de verdad tienes que hacerlo?" preguntó otra vez la pegaso ladeando su cabeza, moviendo su cola como sí nada.

"¿Por qué? Es mi deber Rainbow, son mis amigos también, soy responsable de ellos" insistió Fluttershy.

"Tranquila, solo lo digo por la hora" señaló la ventana hacia el exterior "Como vez aun esta oscuro, no es seguro allí afuera".

"No es por nada, pero..." dijo agitando sus alas para mostrarlas "Las usaré".

"Claaaaaaro..." ironizó Dash.

Realmente no sabía exactamente porque no quería que no se fuera, su presencia como nunca antes daba confianza y eso de alguna manera lo notaba y al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Era algo que si complicaba muchas cosas con los eventos actuales.

"Esta bien, ve Fluttershy" suspiró Rainbow mirando hacia otro lugar, donde estaba Rarity más precisamente.

En ese momento Fluttershy estaba seriamente confundida por el actuar de su amiga, por lo que quiso saber más, después de todo aún no era suficientemente tarde para ir a atender a sus mascotas, le quedaban alrededor de unos 15 minutos para ponerse en marcha. "Um... Rainbow Dash qué pasa con...".

"Nada, nada, solo ya ve" Dash interrumpió moviendo ambos cascos locamente.

"Pero que..."

"¡Ah! Fluttershy ¿qué no tienes que irte ya?" solicitó la celeste en tono de queja y sin mirarla a su cara.

"Um... ok" dijo Fluttershy un poco asustada "Entonces uh... adiós".

Luego de despedirse bajó por las escaleras muy lentamente para no generar tanto ruido. Ya en el piso de abajo, abrió la puerta principal y la cerró por fuera donde miró hacia la ventana del segundo piso y vio como Dash la miraba, dio un suspiro de nostalgia, levantó las alas y emprendió el vuelo hasta su cabaña lejos del pueblo.

Dash se quedó mirándola como volaba hasta que la perdió de vista. Dio un largo gemido de pena ante esa situación. No sabía porque se sentía así, era inexplicable ese raro sentimiento. Ella no había sentido eso desde... Rarity.

Se quedó paralizada ante ese descubrimiento. Se sentía mal o incluso peor que mal. Ahora se le había formado una confusión de verdad a quien amaba dentro de su corazón (y con ganas de sexo sexual). Pero ante todo no de desesperó, de hecho se le pasó una vaga idea por la mente y sobre todo pervertida.

Dado que había hablado lo del trío a Rarity, quería ver si se podría agregar a Fluttershy dentro de eso. Claro que esa idea le provocó una esporádica risa. Pese a que le sonaba un poco estúpida y fantasiosa la idea, ella creía que debía incorporarla después de todo quería ayudarla en la soledad en que ella estaba. Y si eso no solucionaba su problema, pensaría seriamente en conseguirle una relación con Twilight, porque lo que si sabía es que Rarity le gustaba mucho por sobre ambas de sus amigas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana en busca de respuestas que nunca llegaron, aun era bien temprano para hacer cosas, Rarity aun no se despertaba, incluso de momentos roncaba, lo cual le pareció muy chistoso a la celeste de parte de una dama como ella.

Estiró sus articulaciones un momento y sin pensarlo mas decidió volver a la cama para poder aprovechar al máximo a la sexy aunque ella estuviera dormida en todo caso. Dash solo quería relajarse de las tensiones vividas en los últimos días, luego cuando ya fuera tarde podría preocuparse de lo que había pensado anteriormente.

Nunca se había imaginado terminar estando con Rarity, eso lo fue pensando desde esa extraña noche. Quería tener sexo otra vez con ella, antes de hacer el trío o incluso el loco cuádruple que recientemente había meditado.

Ya nuevamente en la acogedora cama, pero esta vez frente a Rarity (ella dormía de lado hacia donde estaba anteriormente Fluttershy), pudo apreciar a la sexy unicornio en parcialidad (por el recubrimiento de las sabanas, obviamente).

Ahora que estaba mas tranquila se dio ese tiempo, pese a sus personalidades distintas, eso era algo que podía unirlas más, o algo así. En realidad, como no existía nada declarado y solo ya se había divertido con casi todas, a excepción de Fluttershy y en parte Twilight. Ya se estaba dando el ánimo ahora de establecer lazos más fuertes.

Mientras le daba vueltas todo esto, casi por inercia empezó a tocar a Rarity. Primero pasó delicadamente su casco derecho por su cuerno, que por cierto aun recordaba su gusto, luego fue bajando por su cara, dio vuelta en pequeños círculos en sus mejillas. Fue bajando más lento por su suave cuello de marshmellow y se detuvo hasta llegar a la mitad de su vientre.

"Uf, creo que hasta aquí llego" murmuró para si misma, reteniendo su pata en el vientre de su amiga, sintiendo su agradable respiración. Dash tenia esa manía de que cuando estaba sola, casi todo lo que pensaba se lo decía para si misma, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía esa costumbre, solo lo hacía sin darse cuenta a veces.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" preguntó una voz rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Eh?" musitó repentinamente Dash, echándose hacia atrás, pero no tanto.

"Se sentía bien, no quería que te detuvieras" dijo Rarity con los ojos cerrados y luego abriéndolos muy lentamente, mirando a Rainbow con una sonrisa "Debo decir que para ser tan amachada, tienes muy buenos cascos".

Rainbow Dash se volvió a acercar, retomando su compostura "Uh... gracias" balbuceó al principio "Bueno es que, pese a como soy siempre, se como se debe tratar a una dama como tú" dijo en un tono que nunca lo había ocupado antes.

"Nunca pensé que tuvieras una forma distinta de ser, querida" dijo Rarity. Hizo un breve suspiro y continuo "Es decir, la noche anterior no me importaba lo que íbamos a hacer, pero luego de hacerlo... emm... me gustó verdaderamente contigo, es raro" declaró Rarity sin variar su sonrisa.

"¿Por qué es raro?" exclamó Dash.

"Ósea digo, tú y yo, no se nos había visto antes, excepto por cuando me salvaste la vida, pero nada mas" declaró Rarity sensatamente.

Dash se sentía un poco extraña por eso que dijo su amiga, pero pudo formar una perfecta oración "Rarity, el hecho que no habláramos mucho antes, no significa que no podamos establecer lazos de amor".

"¿Quieres decir que...?"

"Así es, me costó darme cuenta pero yo... yo... creo que te amo" dijo Dash más feliz que obtener una inscripción para ingresar a los Wonderbolts.

En un principio Rarity parecía sorprendida por su cara, pero luego se contuvo y entendió a la perfección el mensaje

"Oh, Dashie no tienes por qué decir eso" tranquilizó la unicornio a su emocionada amiga pegaso. "En ningún momento dudé de esos sentimientos tuyos, luego de esa noche" recordó Rarity como quizá la mejor noche de su vida.

En ese momento se le vino a la mente lo que hizo el día siguiente a ese, ósea casi comerse a Twilight y más tarde haciéndoles un gran favor a Applejack y Pinkie Pie. Pero eso para ella era pasado, lo de ahora era más importante. Así que volviendo a la realidad.

"Y tú, ¿Qué piensas de mí?" preguntó Dash pestañando rápidamente haciendo un 1313.

"Bueno, si al principio no éramos más que solo amigas" Rarity tomó un respiro "creo que ahora somos mucho mas que eso" con tono sensual se acerco a la yegua celeste y le dio un piquito en la nariz y también devolviéndole un 1313.

Dash se sonrojo momentáneamente, pero tomó su típica posición desafiante "Hem, ¿solo eso?" desafió la celeste acercándose ahora ella. "Rarity, creo que yo debo..." se acerco mas conectándose con los labios de Rarity, quien accedió de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que insertó al tiro su lengua dentro.

Rainbow quería que este momento durara lo mas posible, por lo que rápidamente paso ambos cascos alrededor de la unicornio para apegarla mas hacia a ella. Le funcionó, Rarity se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la boca de Dash, la metía hasta lo mas profundo probando su saliva mezclada.

Por raro que parezca, Rarity empezó a gemir dentro de la boca de la multicolor, con los ojos bien cerrados, la respiración se hacía cada vez mas fuerte entre ambas. La pegaso no quería soltarla aun por lo que mantuvo firme sus brazos, mientras su lengua hacía todo el trabajo de ensalivamiento.

Rarity después de unos 10 minutos de largo jugueteo de lenguas, logró zafarse de ese acto y pudo soltar algo entre jadeos.

"Uffff... tranquila Dashie... eres muy... insaciable ¿no?" apenas pudo decir la unicornio blanco.

"Jeje, ya me conoces" se lució la arcoíris.

En realidad, Dash quería seguir para ella esto solo era una introducción para más. Pero aparentemente siendo aun muy temprano, Rarity no daba para ello a estas horas de la mañana. De todas formas quiso continuar, por lo que se fue directo contra el cuerno de su amiga con ventaja.

Ya que Rarity entonces estaba un poco inconsciente no se percató de esa situación, por lo que mientras Dashie le lamía el cuerno, ella empezó a hablar como si nada.

"Rainbow... ¿Y Fluttershy...?" preguntó mirando hacia donde estaba Dash, pero con sus ojos semiabiertos. Luego de eso se sobo rápidamente su cuerno, pero no por el lado que estaba siendo lamido.

"Ya se fue" dijo Dash con una larga baba que rodeaba entre su lengua al cuerno, el cual luego le dio besos cortos.

"Ah... ya" balbuceó Rarity y repentinamente soltó un gemido sexy "Ay... ya para Dash, déjame dormir al menos lo que me queda de noche porfa..." pidió pegándole suavemente con su casco a la mejilla de Dash para poder separarla de su cuerno.

Dash casi por compasión decidió dejar su cuerno, se retiro pero sin alejarse mucho de su amiga, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro "Bueno... solo porque eres sexy en varios sentidos" dijo Rainbow y por ser como es le paso rápidamente la lengua en la mejilla así como saboreándola "Eres deliciosa".

Rarity no respondió, cayó en seguida en el sueño, pues aunque aquí aun no se había dicho, la unicornio tenía trabajo por hacer el día de hoy mas tarde y no había mucho tiempo para el ocio con la pegaso por lo que mientras mas durmiera mejor despertaría para su trabajo casual, ya era viernes.

De todas formas Rainbow Dash no tenía mucho sueño, ella tuvo la mala costumbre de que si despertaba en la madrugada y no se concentraba en volver a dormir, simplemente no se dormía, pero igual con pesadez en sus parpados. Por lo que obviamente pese a cerrar sus ojos, seguía despierta.

"Mierda" se quejó Dash, revolcándose entre las sabanas.

Luego de 10 minutos de movimiento, la pegaso levantó la cabeza hacia el reloj para saber cuanto faltaba para ya levantarse.

"6:35" resopló Rainbow y se echó en la almohada nuevamente. Se mantuvo largo rato en silencio, escuchando detenidamente la respiración de Rarity y de vez en cuando algunos quejidos.

Dash volvió a acercarse a Rarity, puso su casco derecho en su hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente, con un rato transcurrido de que no se despertaba, lo sacudió más rápido.

"Rarity...Rarity..." le susurro Dash con tono bajo en su oído. Al ver que no despertaba, se acerco mucho mas, poniendo su boca completamente en su oído, tomo un leve respiro y gritó "¡DESPIERTA MIERDA!".

Rarity saltó al instante, casi llegando al techo y cayendo de vuelta en la cama "¡Ahhh! Dash que carajo te pasa" se quejó la unicornio que casi la matan del susto.

Rainbow Dash se rió un poco estúpidamente "Je, perdona es que no puedo dormir"

"Ya ¿Y?" preguntó Rarity muy molesta después del susto.

"Me preguntaba si que tenías algo para poder... dormir" preguntó tímidamente, luego de darse cuenta en que la forma que despertó a Rarity no fue la mejor.

Por su parte, Rarity estaba aún ofuscada, pero al escuchar el problema de su quizá amor, se relajó y se le vino la idea a la mente "Ah ok, Twilight me enseñó hace tiempo atrás un hechizo de somnífero" sugirió determinantemente la unicornio blanco apenas pestañando con un bostezo.

"¿Somnífero? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó confusa Dash.

Rarity al momento se pegó un cascaso en la cara ante la ignorancia de la pony que actuaba como hombre.

"Es algo para que duermas" explicó la unicornio aún cansada.

"Ohh, ya ok" afirmó Rainbow.

"Pero te lo advierto, es un hechizo muy fuerte que te dejaría dormida por unas 5 horas como mínimo, según me dijo Twilight" advirtió Rarity y miró el reloj ya marcando 6:50 AM.

"Si, si, ya dale debo dormir por favor" apresuró Dash en su insistencia de echarse de una vez.

"Ok, cierra los ojos querida" finalizó Rarity.

La pegaso cerró los ojos al instante sin preguntar nada mas "Mientras realizo el conjuro, no debes abrir los ojos" escuchó a Rarity ya recuperada de su rabia.

"Ok, no los abriré" dijo Dash "Solo espero que tu puedas volver a dormir".

Rarity le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción "No te preocupes cariño, yo me duermo rápido".

Inmediatamente la unicornio blanco comenzó el hechizo, reuniendo sus poderes mágicos entorno a su cuerno, el cual juntó un brillo resplandeciente. Con máxima concentración de Rarity, el cumulo de magia golpeo a Dash en forma de rayo, dejando al unicornio jadeante del esfuerzo realizado. La miró detenidamente para saber si había resultado.

"Dash... Rainbow Dash... ¿estás durmiendo?" preguntó aún jadeante la sexy unicornio, moviéndola con ambos cascos suavemente.

La pegaso no respondió, pero repentinamente comenzó a roncar, dándose cuenta que el somnífero resultó efectivo. Rarity se acerco a Dash y le dio un beso en la frente "Buenas noches, Dashie".

Rarity se echó en la almohada y tal como dijo antes se quedó dormida al instante, pero con la preocupación que tan solo en ya 2 horas tendría que comenzar la jornada laboral.

* * *

 **- _MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA LOCALIDAD CERCANA_ -**

* * *

"¿Ya te sientes mejor Spike?" preguntó sensualmente Twilight quien yacía en la cama con su asistente numero uno.

"De verdad eres buena Twilight" declaró Spike agitado de lo que hicieron anteriormente "Pero sabes que aún me siento algo vacío".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la unicornio morada ya angustiada por las horas a las que fueron arrastradas.

"No me mal entiendas" explicó el pequeño dragón "Eres buena, solo es que..." titubeó sin encontrar el valor para formar la oración que estaba buscando.

"No soy suficiente para ti acaso, ¡Perdí mi virginidad por ti!" se quejó Twilight con mucha rabia.

"Lo que pasa es que, ya hemos estado casi 1 mes y bueno..." Spike tomó un respiro y habló "Tú sabes que me gusta mucho Rarity aún...".

"Ahh, Spike ya hablamos eso antes, ya te dijo que no te quiere porque eres un dragón" interrumpió tajantemente la cerebrito. "Además de ser muy pequeño para ella" agregó con rabia.

"Déjame terminar por favor" pidió Spike un poco lateado de igual manera, tras recordarle eso que le dolía, por algo pasado "Como no quiere conmigo, te quería pedir que... eh... tú lo hicieras por mí" soltó Spike poniéndose de pie frente a su dueña.

"¿Qué?" preguntó casi gritando Twilight.

"Trato de decir, que hagas que Rarity caiga por ti... aquí mismo, la biblioteca" estipuló Spike, sonriéndole con emoción.

Ocurre lo siguiente, Spike había adquirido hace algunos meses, antes de que estableciera una seudo-relación con su madre, una capacidad de destrucción masiva en el poder de su cuerpo (algo muy parecido a otro evento ocurrido recientemente) la cual era solo controlada por la satisfacción del mismo bebé dragón, el cual por cierto no sabía de dicho poder. Twilight descubrió que para mantenerlo estable, tenía que tener sexo con él cada día. De no funcionar esta manera, dependiendo como él se sintiera feliz, era algo que Twilight debía mitigar, incluso si esto tuviera que ser puro voyerismo, como en este caso quería el dragón.

En base a eso Twilight lo pensó un momento "Si hago eso, prometes estar siempre feliz... contigo mismo" preguntó temerosamente, por tanto manteniendo satisfecho a Spike era suficiente para tenerlo controlado, mientras aun ella realizaba las gestiones con la princesa Celestia para poder tratarlo (eso era otra historia).

"Que extraña pregunta, pero... creo que sí, así podría verla casi siempre" respondió felizmente el pequeño, pero poderoso dragón.

"Esta bien, lo haré" contestó Twilight casi dolorosamente, por lo pendiente que tenía con Rainbow Dash por el otro día que vino a verla. Pero se relajó un poco pensando que no debía ser mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que consistiría en lo que tardara Celestia en el proceso y también que podría ser algo planeado, que al mismo tiempo tendría que aceptar su colega unicornio.

"Perfecto, desde hoy en la tarde tienes que ubicarla y hacer lo que debas hacer, solo recuerda todo debe realizarse aquí" dicho esto Spike se echó en su cesta, para ponerse a dormir de inmediato.

Twilight ahí en su cama solo suspiró "Maldito dragón, no le basta con que le haga los favores de la biblioteca ni tener sexo con él" se dijo así misma a regañadientes muy despacio.

Se levantó de su lugar sin mucha razón al principio aunque luego hizo su camino hacia la cocina, en busca de algo para beber. Encontró un poco de sidra del otro día en el refrigerador, se la bebió al seco. Y antes de subir, se percató de una carta que estaba en la mesa de centro, se acercó a ella y mágicamente la levanto y la abrió.

"Vamos a ver" se dijo para sí misma Twilight con desgano mientras dirigía la vista a la carta ya abierta.

 _Querida Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Junto con saludarte, te hago entrega de esta invitación a la boda de la princesa Cadence (tu niñera de cuando eras una potranca) con el general de los unicornios Shining Armor (tu hermano). Para el día Miércoles 20 de junio de 2012._

 _Esperamos con mucha honra tu asistencia para este día tan especial._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Princesa Cadence_

Twilight quedó sin aliento "¿Qué es esta mierda? Yo ni tengo un hermano, ni siquiera tuve niñera" refunfuñó en evidente estado del etílico. "¿Quién carajo invento esta cagada? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer" balbuceó Twilight riéndose torpemente, arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la basura con su magia. Entre tropiezos llegó hasta su habitación y se lanzó apenas a la cama

La ebria unicornio cerró los ojos luego pensando en lo que tendría que hacer más rato, considerando que al menos la biblioteca estaría cerrada así que podría irse de lleno con esa extraña misión, solo para mantener a salvo a Ponyville como ya lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones anteriores. "Pueblo de mierda" se quejó Twilight finalmente quedando dormida profundamente.


	9. Capítulo 8

**_"Es de más de ocho mil!"... Jejeje, les sangrarán los ojos.-_**

* * *

Dash despertó de golpe, como si algo la hubiera despertado, pero no había nada. Aparentemente el somnífero funcionó tal cual se había dicho en el capítulo anterior, porque al ver el recurrente radio-reloj marcaban las 11:50 AM "Wow, era verdad entonces" dijo para sí misma Rainbow con sorpresa y se dio cuenta luego de que Rarity nuevamente no estaba junto a ella "Espero que esta vez se encuentre en casa".

Como era usual, Dash era una floja de mierda, por lo que no se levantó en seguida sino que cruzó ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer hoy día.

Tenía que distribuir bien su tiempo, por un lado tenía que sacarle más información a Fluttershy y luego hacer que quedara junto a Twilight y después de eso lograr el loco cuádruple ideado la noche anterior.

"Hay mucho por hacer" dijo Dash y al momento saltó de la cama, primero que todo en dirección al baño, allí hizo sus necesidades excepto lavarse los dientes, ya que no tenía su cepillo ahí mismo.

Tras eso bajó al primer piso, para su suerte si estaba la diseñadora, no sabía si era el desayuno o el almuerzo, la hora era muy ambigua para pensar en eso. Sea como sea estaba sentada al lado de la mesa del comedor, comiendo unos cupcakes... ¿¡CUPCAKES!?

"Buenos días, Rainbow Dash" saludó amablemente Rarity mientras levitaba uno de esos endemoniados pasteles a la boca.

"¡NO RARITY!" gritó Dash corriendo hacia ella rápidamente y lanzando lejos el pastel.

Rarity casi en estado de shock por la forma en que reaccionó su (más que) amiga pegaso, se limitó a no perder mucho la compostura, ya que prácticamente el día estaba comenzando.

"Por Celestia Dash, ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó gritando.

"¿De donde sacaste esos... cupcakes?" respondió preguntando Dash muy seria.

"¿Qué?"

Rainbow Dash entendía a la perfección que Rarity no sabía nada y mientras menos supiera mejor se desarrollaría la extraña situación (historia). Pero de todas maneras, no podía dejar que comiera ninguno de esos pasteles hasta que al menos supiera su procedencia (que no fuera Pinkie).

Rainbow tomó un poco de tiempo y volvió a preguntar "Los cupcakes Rarity, ¿Donde los obtuviste?".

"Te refieres a estos" apuntó a unos 3 que tenía en la mesa "Los compré ayer en Sugar Cube Corner, me quedaron estos hoy" dijo Rarity un poco más tranquila.

Rainbow se acercó a uno de ellos, lo pasó cerca de su nariz. Era muy distinto al que se había comido ayer, aquel que le provocó el repentino sueño "¿Puedo comer uno?" preguntó muy tímidamente Dash ante lo tonto que se comportó.

Rarity totalmente ya calmada le asintió con su cabeza "Si".

Dash se lo llevó a la boca como si nada hubiera pasado, lo probó muy meticulosamente y le quedó gustando al final "Estaba bueno".

La unicornio le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras bebía lo poco de café que le quedaba ya, se lo tragó entero y se levantó de su lugar "Rainbow allí dejé el último por si lo quieres y también algo de café" ofreció indiferentemente mientras se dirigía a la sala principal. Ya que prácticamente este era el desayuno de ella, no lo pensó 2 veces y se lo comió enseguida, seguido de tomarse la taza ya servida allí mismo.

La pegaso luego siguió hasta donde se ganó Rarity y la miró un momento, notó que estaba cosiendo un nuevo vestido con la máquina y su magia para quien sabe que (no hay necesidad de entrar en mas detalle de esto).

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Dash luego de un tiempo, sacudiendo sus alas suavemente.

"Oh, nada realmente, solo mi trabajo" respondió Rarity con algo de nostalgia, como si algo le molestara.

"Ah ok" dijo Dash estirando sus articulaciones como cada mañana, excepto por ayer. "Y... ¿quieres ayuda con eso?".

"No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo" respondió nuevamente Rarity con una sonrisa casi forzada, siguió cosiendo, y remendando.

"Ok".

Rainbow Dash se sentía incómoda en ese momento, sintió que su presencia solo la estaba estorbando a su más que amiga, esto podría complicar su futuro. Verdaderamente Dash no sabía bien con que empezar el día, se había puesto muchas tareas para hoy, pero no sabía claramente con qué comenzar.

Un silencio permaneció por sus 3 minutos, hasta que sonó el típico timbre de la boutique, alguien estaba llamando y Dash sabía que fuese quien fuese (a excepción de Fluttershy) no era bueno que ella estuviera allí ahora.

"Dash ¿puedes abrir?" pidió Rarity aún metida en su trabajo.

Pese a todo lo anterior, Rainbow caminó hasta la puerta, primero asomándose muy lentamente por la ventana, entre las cortinas, sacando cuidadosamente un ojo, la pony que vio tratando de llamar a la puerta la dejó nerviosa.

"¿Twilight?" se preguntó para sí misma y se quedó paralizada. Si Twilight veía a Dash aquí todo se iría a la mierda, textualmente (paranoica).

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

"Rainbow Dash, por favor abre la puerta" pidió otra vez la diseñadora del otro lado de la sala.

Obviamente en vez de eso, Dash salió casi corriendo donde estaba Rarity "Uf... ¿Rarity puedes abrir tú?".

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es?" preguntó algo preocupada la unicornio blanco.

Dash tragó saliva y balbuceó... "Twilight".

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Rarity sin aún entender lo malo que podría ser.

"No puede verme aquí, sino vería que tenemos algo" dijo la pegaso sin variar su tono de nerviosismo (toda la situación no daba para pensar otra cosa). La verdad era que aparte de eso que decía, aún no se le borraba de la mente lo conversado ayer durante una muy extraña situación (lo de Spike y demás).

Rarity no contestó inmediatamente, sino se dio un breve momento para pensar.

"Rainbow Dash... ábrele" dijo determinante sin hacer mucho caso de lo que le dijo anteriormente la visita.

"¿Qué? Pero..."

"Sin peros querida, se que podemos llevar esto adelante, le diremos de lo nuestro si es necesario, pero sino que no sea así" respondió serenamente la unicornio blanco. "Además sería muy raro de parte de Twilight pensar de esa manera ¿no te parece?" preguntó con una corta y estúpida risa, guiñandole el ojo.

Allí Dash se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué carajo responder, más argumentos revelarían sus juegos sexuales con sus demás amigas. Supuso que a pesar lo de Fluttershy, Rarity no soportaría esta extraña forma de compartirse con las demás, sin importar que fuera el elemento de la generosidad, aquí mismo no se aplicaba esa mierda.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre.

Dash permanecía inmóvil, solo su respiración y continuos parpadeos hacían evidencia de que aún estaba viva. Hasta que ya no dio más, tras el cuarto timbrazo, la pegaso sexual dio la vuelta a la puerta y se dirigió directamente a abrirla, con cada paso dado la presión aumentaba y eso fue más aún tras lentamente abrir la puerta de la tienda.

Justo afuera estaba esperando impacientemente, la unicornio cerebrito conocida por todos, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hola... ¿Dash?" saludó confusa la antisocial inteligente y con más presión de la misma manera que la pegaso adicta.

"Eh... ¿Qué hay Twi?" respondió titubeando y miró hacia donde estaba Rarity que no estaba ni mirando. Se volteó hacia la sabia y ladeo la cabeza "Entonces Twilight...".

Twilight que aún se preguntaba que mierda estaba haciendo aquí ella, "Um... ah sí em... ¿Está Rarity?" preguntó entre balbuceos torpes, mirando hacia otro lado, sin razón aparente o al menos eso era lo que quería parecer.

Eso prácticamente colapsó la mente de Dash (algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada por cierto)... ¿Qué quería con Rarity? (no existe otro tipo de pensamiento!)

La forma de pensar de la pegaso adicta últimamente, casi todo le hacía referencia a algo sexual y no lo que era antes, osea estúpidas incursiones, aventuras inútiles o trámites sin el mayor sentido para su vida. En ese sentido era una malpensada.

Sin embargo, decidió tranquilizarse, después de todo era solo Twilight y a pesar de lo de Spike, no esperaba algo loco sino más bien, algo común (todo este pensamiento fue desarrollado en 5 segundos, Dash habló al instante).

"Si... claro" dijo Dash en tono evidente, se dio la vuelta mirando hacia donde estaba la diseñadora "Oye Rare, te busca Twilight" gritó como jugando.

Twilight quien obviamente seguía esperando allí afuera tan perpleja como Dash, murmuró "¿Rare?" para ella misma, como si eso sonara muy mal y extraño por sobretodo.

Sin voltearse, la adicta se mordió el labio de manera de sentirse más estúpida que de costumbre al decirle a Rarity de una manera que nadie le había dicho antes. Su respiración se hizo pesada, pero seguía sin darse vuelta a la espera que llegara la dueña de casa que aún no se le veía venir. Luego de un interminable rato, con suerte dijo algo la sexy.

"Espera, ya voyyyyy" respondió a lo lejos como si dijera "ideaaaaa", además que se demoró mucho en la respuesta, todo era raro ese día.

"Bueeeeno" respondió de la misma estúpida manera Dash, olvidando que la cerebrito estaba viendo esa estúpida actuación a la espera de su amiga, mas que amiga.

Como aún se demoraba haciendo quien sabe que mierda, Twilight sacó la voz para pasar el entre comillas vergonzoso momento, entre comillas porque no lo era realmente.

"Y Rainbow... ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó tranquilamente casi pasando el nerviosismo adquirido al llegar aquí.

"¿Oh?... Bien, muy bien ¿y tú?" preguntó de vuelta también relajando los nervios.

"Bien como siempre, jejeje..." contestó riéndose torpemente, pero retomó postura y lanzó algo fuerte como si nada (palabras) "Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Dash tenía un poco de experiencia en las mentiras y no fue la excepción para este caso, solo fallaba continuamente contra Applejack "No mucho realmente, Rarity me había pedido el otro día que si le podía ayudar con algo que está haciendo para un tipo de pegaso, así que me lo pidió a mi" respondió rápidamente sin titubear, tenía lista la mentira en caso que le preguntara fuese quien fuese.

"Oh" fue la respuesta mas entendible frente al detalle entregado por la pegaso arcoíris. Twilight decidió no preguntar más de eso, sin embargo recordó lo del otro día y como quería estar segura de lo que habían hablado en ese entonces y frente a que Rarity aun no llegaba, decidió pegarse un full.

La mágica adicta unicornio se acercó a su amiga quien no se dio cuenta de ello porque continuamente volteaba la cabeza hacia donde estaba Rarity, por lo que al mirar de nuevo a Twilight, saltó del susto al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba y como siempre le volvieron los nervios.

"Oye Rainbow" comenzó Twilight "¿Recuerdas lo del otro día?" preguntó con un susurro muy suave frente a frente.

"¿Eh?" balbuceó en cero pensamiento racional, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

"Em... ya sabes, lo de ayer... tú... yo... nosotros..." habló la unicornio en tono sensual, ya controlada sus emociones.

"Ahh si, jejeje claro, casi se me olvidaba" soltó un poco volada y agarrándola desprevenida, pero tan rápido como su vuelo, descubrió que responder en este caso igualmente "Bueno, ¿Y cuando terminas con Spike?" preguntó de vuelta levantando la ceja, tirándose la cara en contra de su amiga cerebrito.

Pero Twilight no se dejó estar y como estaba cerca de solucionar ese problema (por el hecho de estar allí mismo coincidentemente), respondió "Oh, no te preocupes por eso, me falta muy poco para arreglar ese detalle jejeje".

Rainbow Dash levantó más la ceja y con eso más preguntas le rondaban entorno a su mente, una de ellas había sido respondida, ella le tenía ganas aún. Lamentablemente no pudo consultar ninguna otra, ya que repentinamente apareció la dueña de la boutique, la sexy de Rarity un poco agitada, curiosamente.

"Uff, perdona la demora querida, tenía que adelantar ese trabajo lo más posible" explicó ya más calmada la ya saben quien.

"Uh claro, no hay problema" siguió Twilight normalmente.

Pero no supo como seguir con el plan y también con la presencia de Dash allí, por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio a la espera que alguna de las dos dijera algo. La pegaso realmente no quería decir nada, prácticamente quería salir de ahí lo más luego posible, pero sabía perfectamente que si se iba sin una buena explicación parecería muy raro para ambas unicornios (y en este caso estaba casi paralizada, al menos en sus ideas). No pasó más de 20 segundos de silencio hasta que Rarity soltó la voz, al lado de Dash.

"¿Twilight?" preguntó repentinamente la estilista ante la lentitud de la situación y la incertidumbre de su más que amiga.

Por su parte la mágica adicta se puso lenta cuando quería, este fue el caso, pero pudo reaccionar ya más tranquila de lo que tenía que hacer de inmediato.

"¿Ah? Oh si verdad" exclamó en respuesta y se aclaró la garganta "Encontré un libro que muestra la historia de la moda en el tiempo, creo que quizá te interesaría verlo" declaró en su tono intelectual y sereno al mismo tiempo "No pude traerlo, porque ya no me permiten retirar libros de la biblioteca, por temas de seguridad".

"Oh querida, suena genial ¿Cuándo podría ir a echarle un ojo?" preguntó ansiosa Rarity dejando en segundo plano su trabajo previo.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó repentinamente pegándole un susto a Dash y Rarity, pero más a la segunda porque estaba más cerca "Perdón, si quieres ir ahora, ve nomas".

Rarity aún pasmada ante la reacción de Twilight, tomó un ligero respiro y contestó "Bien, iré ahora entonces, quiero relajarme un poco del trabajo" y luego miró a Rainbow Dash en busca de un gesto como de aprobación "Rainbow no se lo que vayas a hacer ahora, pero si sales toma" Rarity levitó (de algún lugar) unas llaves, Dash supuso al instante que eran de la boutique, le recordó a la noche pasada "Quizá te quieras pasar por aquí después, tengo unas copias de estas" terminó diciendo en tono normal, pestañeándole ambos ojos rápidamente, Twilight no se percató de eso, pero de todos modos se preocupó aunque no lo demostró de ninguna forma. Solamente un "¿Eh?" circuló por su mente, tomando mayor prioridad a su objetivo obviamente.

La adicta sólo atinó a tomar las llaves y responder torpemente "Oh está bien" y luego siguió "Yo tengo cosas por hacer aun en mis vacaciones jejeje".

Ambas unicornios asintieron y entonces Rarity hizo el primer movimiento hacia la lavanda "¿Vamos querida?"

"Sí" respondió vagamente Twilight y miró una última vez a la pegaso celeste "Nos vemos Dash" se despidió cortésmente para después ponerse en marcha junto a la estilista al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte Rainbow Dash solo las observó alejarse en dirección obvia a la biblioteca y suplicaba para que Twilight no le hiciera mas preguntas en cuanto a porque ella estaba allí. Logró notar que un poco lejos, Rarity volteó la cabeza hacia ella y le guiño un ojo seguido por tirarle un beso a distancia, Rainbow Dash le hizo el mismo gesto de vuelta. Ciertamente esta situación solo la dejaba un lugar donde ir en su día atareado... ver a Fluttershy y sacarle algo de sentimientos en cuanto a lo de anoche. Pese a lo anterior no se movió de allí hasta que las perdiera de vista totalmente, una vez ocurrido aquello cerró la puerta de la casa con llave, levantó las alas en señal de emprender vuelo y sin mayor preámbulo se elevó hacia los cielos, en dirección a la choza de Fluttershy, tratando de paso de olvidarse de las unicornios.

Ya a media distancia fue disminuyendo la velocidad media a la que iba, no había tanto apuro de hacer esto, sin Rarity cerca obviamente tendría que descubrir qué hacer para pasar el largo rato que eso implicaba y una buena manera era con la tímida pegaso, puntualmente en lo que debía hacer.

Volada en sus pensamientos, Dash bajó mucho el vuelo a tierra, más de lo normal tanto así que casi por suerte pudo esquivar como 5 árboles de por allí, pero no corrió la misma suerte en el sexto. Chocó de frente con el árbol, pero gracias a que había disminuido la velocidad no le hizo un gran daño, solo le provocó desestabilizarla cayendo en seco al suelo. "¡Mierda!" fue la típica expresión que le salía ante estas situaciones. Se levantó de inmediato y teniendo a pocos metros su objetivo, decidió simplemente caminar hasta allí para evitar más problemas.

Ya en el, podemos decirle, delante jardín, Dash pudo notar la tranquilidad que rondaba en ese lugar, era evidente lo lejano que estaba del pueblo por ello el silencio. Pero ella no era afanada por el silencio sino era adicta a la emoción y aventura, aunque al menos entendía sin drama momentos y momentos para sus cosas.

Ahora en la realidad, caminó unos pasos, lo suficiente para ponerse directamente frente a la puerta. Y como si fuera una loca caricatura, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, pero no golpeó a Dash, ya que con un leve movimiento evitó el golpazo.

La razón de la puerta, un conejo blanco saltando hacia afuera muy rápidamente sin destino claro, pero muy conocido por varios. De todas formas no es necesario para el desarrollo, la celeste se asomó por la entrada que estaba abierta claramente y miró muy detenidamente todo el lugar. Todo estaba muy ordenado como era de costumbre de su humilde amiga.

Ciertamente no venía aquí hace mucho tiempo, aunque no se recuerda bien de cuanto tiempo se habla, quizá 2 meses, que sabía ella de eso. Aún no entraba cuando ya logro divisar todo el lugar, no quería pasar como si nada (aunque siempre lo hacía).

"Fluuuuuuttershyyyy" llamó hacia dentro y sin darse cuenta entró.

La respuesta no vino, así que ya dentro y por lo que podía recordar, caminó hasta su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso. Cuando ya llegó hasta ese lugar, miró la cama, había un bulto tapado enteramente y eso se movía lentamente como si estuviera respirando.

Dash asumió al instante que era Fluttershy que por raro que pareciera estaba durmiendo, quizá su trabajo madrugador fue muy largo y latero, pensaba la pegaso adicta. Pero de igual manera, era extraño para ser de ella.

Entonces para no despertarla, se acercó muy sigilosamente y con su casco izquierdo deslizó lentamente hasta la cubrecama que cubría el bulto. Pero ni siquiera pudo deslizarlo ni un centímetro, ya que el bulto realizó una especie de golpe tan fuertemente que pasó a llevar a Dash que la lanzó unos 3 metros, casi a la entrada de la habitación.

El bulto se destapó y se acercó muy rápidamente a la pegaso que estaba tirada de espalda y no era otra más que Pinkie Pie, claro que Dash la vio de frente, no cuando la tiró muy lejos.

"Hola Dashie, ¿Qué haces aquí?" saludó y preguntó inocentemente como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

Dash no respondió, se quejó al principio y se sobó la cabeza tras el impacto en el suelo que fue muy fuerte (como ya se dijo varias veces).

"¿Yo? Dime tú ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?" le preguntó enojada aún el suelo de espaldas, sobándose muy suavemente su cabeza que le dolía demasiado.

Aunque no lo demostró, Dash si estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho que la adicta a las fiestas estuviera justamente en este lugar, luego de lo que había ocurrido con Fluttershy. Se limitó a suponer que la estaba siguiendo a ella, no a la tímida.

"Bueeeeeno" empezó con ese estúpido tono de voz "No te veo desde ayer luego de lo que pasó, así que decidí buscarte y te encontré camino hacia acá y llegué antes que tú jejeje" respondió rápidamente como era casi habitual.

Rainbow se paró muy lentamente sobándose aún la cabeza y mirando a Pinkie con una combinación de molestia y extrañeza, pero más molestia sobretodo.

"Oye Pinks, ¿Qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Digo que no tienes trabajo en la pastelería o algo parecido, te pregunto" dijo Dash tratando de relajarse y evitar algo que quizá se veía venir.

"Jajaja, no" se rió la rosa "estoy de vacaciones bobita, serán 2 meses de fiestas, ocio y..." entonó la voz y se acercó mucho a Dash "De ti".

Ahí la pegaso se desesperó, con Pinkie de vacaciones sería un hostigamiento recurrente todos los días. No sabía cuánto podría soportar eso, creyó que hasta volver al trabajo del clima cuán rápido fuera, sería mejor que vivir esta situación en también sus vacaciones.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Pinkie Pie aprovechó el momento para tirársele a Dash y lo hizo abriéndole su boca contra la de la arcoíris. Sí allí mismo parada como si nada, empezó a besarla fuerte, saboreando su labio mientras esta no pescaba, como si estuviera dormida y como si le dieron anestesia en toda la boca.

Pese a eso, Dash inconscientemente como aún yacía, se dejó llevar nuevamente ante la situación, así que cualquier movimiento de lengua que hacía la diabética, la adicta lo devolvía, pero sin muchas ganas en principio.

Rainbow Dash no se quejaba mucho, en realidad si le gustaba ese sabor dulce de Pinkie dentro de su boca bien suave y húmeda, la única diferencia que ahora sí pudo apreciar esa característica de ella.

Sorpresivamente, Pinkie rompió el beso, dejando a una atónita Dash con ganas que ni supo como le había dado.

"Vamos a hacerlo" Pinkie dijo con la misma voz de aquella noche, donde la pasaron bien, en sentido figurado.

"¿De que estas...?" Dash fue interrumpida con un empujón de su amiga que le provocó caer en la cama de su otra amiga, que por cierto estaba ya desordenada.

Allí la adicta a la azúcar saltó hacia Dash, la cual esta vez pudo contenerla con la fuerza de ambos cascos y evitar hacer algo en el momento menos indicado y el lugar inadecuado.

"¿Qué estás loca o que? (Si, si estaba)" le cuestionó la pegaso que estaba debajo de ella, rozándose suavemente "No podemos hacerlo aquí, estamos en la cabaña de Fluttershy, en su cama, hasta yo sé que está mal, osea que mierda!".

Pinkie que al parecer no le tomaba importancia a esa situación, solo se burló "¿Y? eso es solo un detalle".

Dash había hecho cosas locas en su vida, absurdas, temerarias, estúpidas, fuera de su conocimiento, pero jamás haría esto, le tenía mucho afecto a Fluttershy desde siempre y mucho más por lo de su quiebre con quien ahora ella estaba. Reunió suficiente fuerza en ambos brazos y logró casi lanzar lejos a Pinkie, en realidad solo la pudo bajar de la cama, Dash se levantó de inmediato y en un pestañeo apareció a la entrada de la habitación.

"Pinkie estas mas loca de lo que creí, mejor vuelve a hacer fiestas como era antes y ya olvídate de mí en ese sentido" Dash habló muy sensatamente, pero persistía el nerviosismo anterior, ella conocía perfectamente el doble estándar de la rosada, que lo peor que podría terminar sería en asesinato (claro, no creo que lleguemos a eso en todo caso).

La rosada en el suelo, se levantó con cierta gracia, parecía que no podía aún concebir la realidad del asunto "Esto demuestra una vez más lo que pensé" habló Pinkie en un tono sombrío, como el de Pinkamena, que ella aun no lo parecía en su aspecto, en todo caso.

"¿Eh?".

"No te hagas tonta, Dashie" exclamó sin cambiar el tono pese a la última palabra "Esa estúpida de Fluttershy tiene que andar dando pena y ahora se te lanzó a ti como si fuera un perro perdido". Con la última palabra dicha, ocurrió nuevamente la transformación a Pinkamena.

Dash entendía la manera distorsionada de pensar de su amiga bipolar y se rió nerviosamente "Jajaja, Pinkie no es así" soltó ella y no supo bien cómo seguir porque ciertamente decirle acerca de qué está buscando a Twilight sería como soltar más secretos que no corresponden al menos de parte de ella.

Pinkamena levantó la ceja "No lo creo, ¡Mientes!" gritó pesadamente.

"Pero si es en serio" contestó Dash potentemente para no dejar que su amiga pareciera más fuerte. "Mira, en realidad estoy cansada de toda esta cagada contigo y lo demás" Dash se le pasó por la mente soltar lo de ella y Rarity quizá con eso acabaría todo o parte de este problema conjunto.

La pony rosado gris curiosamente se relajó un poco y se interesó en lo que tenía que decirle la pegaso ante esto. "A ver... ¿Qué tienes que decir?".

Eso tranquilizó bastante a Dash, era un paso para acabar con este dilema, que sin importar revelar un secreto sexual, podría arreglar otro más importante. Rainbow Dash juntó todo el valor e ideas dentro de su mente y empezó, simple y completa.

"Estoy enamorada de Rarity" esa fue la idea resumida de su realidad que por fin era resuelta a una de sus amigas ajenas a eso. No había necesidad de mencionar el sexo realizado.

Pinkamena quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora había comprendido quizás o se resistía a creerlo. Pero palabras eran palabras sin algún hecho en particular que lo demostrara, eso no representaría nada, esa era la forma general de pensar de Pinkie Pie y Pinkamena juntas en una misma pony.

"Esta bien, esta bien, te dejaré tranquila, peeeeeeeeroooo... quiero que me demuestres eso que dices" dijo contundentemente con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro "De hecho que todas nosotras veamos eso, las 4 al mismo tiempo".

Fue una estocada para Dash, se desharía de toda esta mierda, si admitía su amor por Rarity frente a toda su junta, eso era demasiado, no estaba en los planes aún revelar su ya relación con la unicornio blanco. Las repercusiones que generaría esa situación sería más terrible (se habla por lo de Twilight, por lo que cree Applejack y por Fluttershy por lo que es arrastrada) que si aún tuviera que aguantar a la rosa en su ocio y casi desesperación por seguirla siempre, después de todo quizá los dos meses podría soportarlo.

"Emm... nop" dijo vagamente Dash en su repentina tranquilidad "Prefiero que me sigas molestando a decir eso, aun no estamos listas para decirlo".

"Ya, puedo seguir así el resto de mi vida o quizá puedo hacer algo distinto" declaró Pinkamena como repentinamente sufrió la transformación de vuelta a ser Pinkie Pie.

La puerta de abajo se escucho cerrar, Dash pensó al instante que Fluttershy ya había vuelto de quien sabe donde, pero volvió de todas maneras. Pinkie miró a Dash con sarcasmo por la escena que al parecer se venía.

"Adiós Dashie, nos veremos en otro momento, te aseguro que será pronto" susurró la rosa y se volteó hacia la ventana de la habitación para saltar a través de ella y caer afuera, luego de eso se fue brincando alegremente (insisto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido).

"Eso no es novedad, solo esta siendo ella como siempre, uffff" resopló Dash para sí misma, con intención de bajar y ver a Fluttershy, pero por razones desconocidas la dueña de casa subió rápidamente las escaleras como si estuviera preocupada de algo. Rainbow se tranquilizó y espero allí.

"Oh, Rainbow ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó perpleja la tímida, con derecho a saber que pasaba y de paso vio su cama desordenada.

"Perdona Flutter, solo te venía a ver, pero como no había nadie subí hasta aquí para ver si estabas" respondió Dash tranquilamente y de manera honesta también.

"Oh ya veo, había salido en busca de alimento especial para tanque, él necesita un tipo especial de comida para su desarrollo" estipuló Fluttershy sinceramente (no había nada que ocultar allí).

"Oh si tanque, que buenos tiempos, seguro que está bien a tu cuidado" siguió Dash con alegría por su mascota y luego miró la cama desordenada por lo ocurrido anteriormente "Disculpa otra vez Fluttershy por este desorden que te ocasioné, te la arreglaré en seguida".

Rainbow se acercó al lugar, recogiendo la cubrecama en el suelo y poniéndola encima de la cama para ordenarla, pero esta fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de ella.

"No te preocupes por eso Rainbow, así está bien" dijo la pegaso amarilla y le dio un empujón a Dash por la espalda tirándola encima de la cama, como anteriormente se lo había hecho Pinkie.

Dash si se preocupó, no se levantó pero si se volteó en sí misma mirando a Fluttershy que estaba con una ligera sonrisa "¿Em? ¿Qué ocurre?".

La antisocial no respondió, en lugar de ello saltó encima de Dash, tan fuertemente que la cama casi saltó de su lugar, quedando cara a cara como para decirse algo.

"Rainbow Dash, es solo que parece que encontré lo que estaba buscando" dijo Fluttershy bajando el tono a uno insospechadamente (me falta diccionario!) sensual, que nunca antes se le había escuchado ya al momento, bajó su hocico para chocar y besar cortamente el de Dash que estaba cerrado.

La atlética no sabía qué pensar, se sentía extraña ante estos sucesos, no se le pasó por la mente tener sexo con su amiga en ningún momento, en realidad si le gustaría, con ello prácticamente se habría agarrado a toda su junta, se sentiría grande por eso. Pero le molestaba que si supuestamente estaba en busca de Twilight, en realidad estuviera confundida por ella. Pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer para que quedaran todos felices era dejarse llevar y más tarde hablar detenidamente por lo de la cerebrito.

En medio segundo ella habló, separándose un corta distancia de la cara de su amiga que la miraba sonrientemente "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sería eso?" preguntó bajando el tono irónicamente.

Fluttershy abrió la boca, pero no contestó en lugar de ello, volvió a bajar su cara hacia Dash, y la cerró en su hocico en un intento por besarla, pero más profundo esta vez.

En esta circunstancia, Rainbow si copero abriendo también su boca, permitiendo que la lengua de su amiga entrara sin impedimento y compartiendo mucha saliva en el proceso.

En el fondo, Dash no hacía completamente caso de la situación, de vez en cuando le aparecían imágenes o escenas de algo innombrable en ese mundo (así que tampoco será mencionado). De todas formas para "cooperar" con la situación y como era común, se dejó llevar (cerró los ojos y gimió cuando sintió que era así).

"¿Estas ebria?" preguntó repentinamente Dash con los ojos semi-abiertos, y con un sabor raro en su boca.

"Uh... no" contestó Fluttershy apoyando su nariz junto con la de Dash. "Por..."

"Nada" exclamó al instante, y con el casco derecho se separó de Fluttershy "Oye Flutter, yo sé que quisiste tener algo con Twi" dijo titubeante, pero con mirada decisiva.

Sin embargo, la naturalista se resistió sin mucho sentido "¿Acaso me estas espiando?" preguntó inseguramente.

"No realmente" respondió sensatamente "Es solo que emm... parece que Rarity dice mucho" dijo moviendo la pata en el suelo torpemente.

Fluttershy soltó un bufido en señal de molestia, pero al no ser así se recompuso inmediatamente y se relajó "Olvida eso Rainbow, um... eso solo fue..." no pudo terminar allí, bajando la cabeza en señal de lastima. No estaba ebria, pero sí débil. Lo de Twilight seguía latente y lo de Pinkie... era una molestia.

Por supuesto como lo había demostrado antes, Dash si sentía lástima por su amiga, tenía que hacer algo para solucionar ese problema, y que no fuera tener sexo con ella precisamente, aunque si fuera el caso (como ahora) quizá lo haría.

Dash tosió un poco "Oye Flutter, tranquila, puedo ayudarte con eso" ofreció acercándose de vuelta a ella.

La naturista volvió la mirada a la celeste, con signos de sollozo "¿Con qué?".

"Emm, con Twilight pos" contestó la celeste.

Parecía que Fluttershy, a pesar de no estar ebria, no podía contestar o captar bien lo que le decía su amiga, pese a la obviedad de que trataba. La piola se limpió la cara y suspiró "No lo sé Rainbow, ella me dijo que no quería y no quiero hacer algo que ella no quiera".

Dash entendía a la perfección esto, pero ella sabía algo que su amiga no sabía y eso era simplemente que Twilight estaba haciendo esa "cosa" con Spike contra su voluntad y seguramente luego de solucionar esa cosa podría generarse un vínculo, eran los raros pensamientos alrededor de la celeste. Sin embargo no sería conveniente revelar el asunto con Spike, después de todo lo prometió y era algo bastante complicado como para divulgarlo así como así.

"¡Nah! Twilight no tiene problema, lo que pasa es que la cerebrito solo está metida mucho en sus estudios" dijo convincentemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó esperanzada Fluttershy.

"Claaaaaaro" exclamó Dash "Ósea, es lo que me dijo Twi ese día que saliste de allí y... weno ya sabes".

La piola se animó nuevamente, de verdad quería a la lavanda. "Se la merece y yo con Rarity jejeje" pensó calientemente en esa situación que podría darse.

"Pero..."

Dash perdió su concentración en su estúpido pensamiento (que era prácticamente en lo único que pensaba muchas veces) "¿¡Ah?!".

"No, es que..." Fluttershy se contuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Rainbow se acercó un poco más.

"Umm... yo..." un titubeo permanente salió de su boca temblorosa.

"Vamos Flutter, dilo nomás".

"Ok" se calmó la callada y tomando aire soltó algo divertido "Antes de ir con Twilight, me gustaría tener sexo contigo para tomar vuelo, umm... bueno si estás de acuerdo con eso".

Rainbow quedó pa' la cagada, como para reír, pero no quiso. Como para querer, pero no quería comprometerse y asumió que era lo mismo para su amiga tímida, pero implicaba mucho. "Hem, hem... ¿En serio quieres?" soltó con aire de autosuficiencia.

Fluttershy solo asintió en su insistencia por garcharse a su amiga y así Dash lograría algo impensado. Además que analizando la situación ya hace tiempo que no lo hacía, solo había hecho cortas aproximaciones, pero el sexo en si ya se cumplía un día casi entero sin tenerlo.

"Está bien, pero no te puedo quedar gustando ¿ya?" explicó con tono divertido e irónico.

"¿Supongo que a ti tampoco?" preguntó utilizando el mismo tono anterior de la celeste.

"Jajaja, para nada, me gusta mucho Rarity y trato de mantener eso por sobretodo" respondió tranquilamente.

Fluttershy se rió solo para entrar en confianza, en realidad no había mucho de qué reírse sobre eso y su situación actual.

"Bueno... yo empiezo" empezó la celeste.

Y sin hacerla esperar más, Rainbow avanzó hacia su amiga que la esperaba con ansias y primero que todo se dirigió muy lentamente a su boca para calentar el ambiente en una típica tarde de Ponyville. Fijó su cara frente a sus ojos y sus bocas semi-abiertas a no más de unos centímetros a punto de tocarse. Sólo para molestar, Dash sacó su lengua antes de tocarse con la de su amiga y le lamió ligeramente los labios, como para saborearlos primero. El sabor no era algo que le importaba, solo quería aprovechar este momento y disfrutarlo.

Dash entró su lengua de vuelta a su boca y ya con sus labios tocándose empezaron a besarse. De momento fue torpe la situación porque no se ponían de acuerdo en el desarrollo, así que como de costumbre Dash tomó el mando de lo que hacían y claro que Fluttershy solo asumió.

Para eso, Rainbow abrió bien ancha su boca y empezó como a succionar en su intento de poder realizar un beso normal, cosa la cual a la larga no le resultó, así que luego solo se saboreaban los labios de ambas. Y Fluttershy fue la primera en un intento casi desesperado, metió su lengua para juntarse con la de Dash y de esa manera pudieron ensalivarse como ya debían hacerlo hace un rato.

Se inspeccionaron en cada rincón dentro de la boca de cada una, sus lenguas bailaron en una mar de saliva y líquidos pegajosos, mientras se masticaban dulcemente ambas con los ojos ya cerrados y sus alas levantadas en tono de excitación.

De vez en cuando, Dash se corría hacia atrás para poder respirar, pues a medida que probaban cada sector de la boca de su amiga, la velocidad del proceso aumentaba ligeramente y eso la agitaba (pero no tanto).

Por su parte, Fluttershy parecía disfrutar mucho el evento, fue muy natural como si de verdad Rainbow fuera su novia (más que amiga), por lo suave que era, gemía ante cada gusto que se daba la celeste dentro de su boca con sus fluidos salivales mezclados y eso a la otra le sorprendía.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor al captar en que se estaba tornando el ambiente, pues luego de separarse del beso, Fluttershy se abalanzó hacia ella, tirándola directamente a la cama (ya mencionada como 5 veces) y esta vez Rainbow se quedó allí.

En 2 segundos ya tenía encima a Fluttershy de frente a ella, respirando dificultosamente, como con más ganas que la mierda de hacerla gritar en el acto plenamente sexual y caliente al mismo tiempo.

"... Dashhhhh... voy a... um... ya sabes... ufff" dijo entre aliento cortado y con obvia incoherencia.

Dash no contestó se quedó pasmada (aunque no tanto), por aquella "otra" forma de ser de su típica amiga inocente, no tanto esta vez y para más remate el ambiente se volvía más cálido y embriagador para ella. Por lo cual lentamente, la pegaso amarilla bajó al sector ya conocido y sensible por todas las yeguas, donde realizan... la cosa ya sabida por libro, que seguramente hasta Twilight se pegaría un clop leyendo eso.

 _"Mierda, no se si alegrarme o preocuparme"_ pensaba en su subconsciente la celeste, pues claro esto era un récord inesperado para ella, pero era algo de doble filo, esto de "compartir" no era bien aplicado al sexo, mas aun pensando en lo que ya tenía con Rarity, pero de todas formas solo era un "juego" o "preparación" para su amiga, así podría enfrentar a Twilight con más confianza y además Rarity también lo hizo con ella, así que no debería haber tanto problema...

Se bloqueó el pensamiento, al momento de sentir como se le humedeció su clítoris ante el débil toque de la lengua de Fluttershy "Ahhh" se quejó en el buen sentido.

Con esa señal Fluttershy agarró más confianza, para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de su punto a probar, levantó suavemente ambas piernas de Dash y luego las separó cuidadosamente para apreciar su punto en todo su esplendor, con lo que mantuvo ambos cascos en los muslos de Dash y se acercó nuevamente allí, se lamió los labios y se pegó otra lamida de aquellas, en la cual realizó un trazo indefinido por los labios inferiores de su amiga, la cosa era saborear ese sabor como del arcoíris que se menciona tanto en algunos lugares aledaños a Ponyville y sus alrededores.

"Biiiennnn, lo haces... ahhhh... excellleeente... daaale assiiii ayyyyy" Así de rápido cayó Dash en el éxtasis del buen trabajo que estaba realizando su amiga en el tema sexual.

Luego de dejar bien húmedo el sector de la excitación (o pubis), Fluttershy trató y logró ingresar más dentro de su amiga, de manera que besó sus labios y succionó delicadamente ambos de ellos en su boca, con ya presencia del líquido de dudosa procedencia, mientras también mordía juguetonamente el labio izquierdo, provocando que Dash perdiera su compostura y se retorciera en la cama, estirando sus alas en su máxima longitud (algo así como Rarity lo había logrado la vez pasada).

"AHHHHH" gimió fuertemente la celeste en su reacción excitadora.

"Oh Rainbow, ya me habían dicho que eras así, jiijjijiji" se rió sombríamente Fluttershy con tono a su opuesto (ya visto en donde apareció Discord) y luego de eso volvió a su trabajo de seguir lamiendo, pero más rápidamente y masajeando parte de su clítoris con el casco derecho, apoyándose justamente al lado del muslo derecho de la celeste.

Dash se mantenía con esos espasmos seguidos y para no desaprovechar la situación, cargó ambos cascos en la cabeza de su amiga, con la clara intención de que Fluttershy la satisficiera. Esto daba el significado, que el ambiente de calor en la habitación le había afectado al punto de tomar seriamente la situación y olvidarse de ese juego de mentira. De una manera repentina, Fluttershy se detuvo y se sentó apreciando como su amiga estaba prácticamente bajo su control. Dash por su parte se percató de eso y abrió muy dificultosamente el ojo izquierdo y luego el derecho.

"¿Es todo...?" preguntó inocentemente quien fuera la celeste.

Fluttershy no contestó, solo sonrió maliciosamente y tras lamerse los labios, se subió lentamente sobre ella y cuando estaba cara a cara con Dash soltó una risa entre sexy y curiosa.

"Umm... te toca a ti" dijo con la típica voz de tímida, pese a su actitud.

Tras eso se subió más aún hasta que ella quedó sobre la cabeza de su amiga, en clara posición de ser probada, trató de acomodarse con la delicadeza que la caracteriza y logró sentarse.

"Por favor" dijo entre jadeos la tímida (ya no lo era tanto).

Obviamente "Dashie" captó y obedeció al instante, por lo que empezó con una suave lamida, a su hinchado miembro, bien coherente. Ya en ese momento no importaba nada, parecía que ella estaba en un trance, uno sexy.

Esta demás de decir que sus alas ya estaban en la cúspide de la excitación, de vez en cuando se movían, como si aletearan de felicidad. Dash se concentró y cerrando nuevamente sus lindos ojos, le pegó otra lamida al miembro, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad en su trabajo. Y no fue de esperar que Fluttershy soltara un gemido satisfacción seguido de un suave movimiento de arriba abajo, cosa que sólo generó que Dash se mamara aún en mayor extensión su sexy y caliente miembro.

De allí no cambiaron más, Rainbow continuó sin dar descanso a su lengua, invadiendo en más lugares, humedeciendo cada zona que le pareciera seca y sino, repasando los mismos lugares, persistiendo en su afán por tener claro el sabor de su amiga. Con todo esto, la dulce yegua canario, aumentó su velocidad en sus piernas y su movimiento fue cada vez más duro, sujetándose de lo que sería la cabecera de su cama, en algunos casos su movimiento era como si estuviera golpeando algo con su entrepierna (clara referencia al punteo). El movimiento era tal que el colchón seguía el mismo trayecto que el movimiento generado, causando un rechinido constante, así tal cual como escuchó Rainbow Dash esa curiosa noche.

"Ahhhhh, Rainbowwwww Dashhhhhh, dame masssss" gritó casi en desesperación la tímida (que ya no lo parecía tanto).

Dentro de su consciencia y pese a lo que estaba haciendo, Dash si le parecía rara la actitud de su amiga, esta forma de ser nunca la había visto antes, pero con el rato se fue dando cuenta de la razón de la forma en que estaba siendo.

Pues mientras la saboreaba aún, se dio cuenta del olor que la hacía sentir distinta, lo pudo captar con mayor detención y esa sospecha que tuvo repentinamente fue aclarada... Fluttershy estaba en celo.

Esto era un descubrimiento que podría resolver tantas dudas, como quizá de por qué el quiebre con Pinkie Pie, de por qué el curioso sexo con Rarity la pasada noche (siendo que ella había dicho que no era gay), y claro su búsqueda de relación con Twilight (quizá eso era lo más raro de todo).

Pero Dash no tenía cómo salir de esta situación, ella tenía más que claro que Fluttershy estando en celo tenía que complacerla hasta que quedara exhausta. "No es por aprovecharme, pero lo haré al menos esta vez" un pensamiento le apareció y lo afirmó volviendo con más ganas a su trabajo y se decidió de pasar a otro nivel.

Sin detener su jugueteo con el clítoris en la boca, movió su casco al lado de su lengua y lo empezó a frotar constantemente para tener apoyo en lo que estaba haciendo, cosa la cual le fue un poco complicada, porque su amiga seguía con esos movimientos fuertes y le costó llegar con su casco hasta allí, pero igual lo logró.

¿Qué pasó con esto? Fluttershy en su excitación solo continuaba con su duro movimiento sacando gemidos al aire nunca antes oídos, su respiración se hizo muy pesada y sus alas ya habían logrado una máxima extensión en lo que ella sabía. Dash con lo traviesa que era, movió su casco izquierdo a lo que sería el ano de Fluttershy (eso fue LOL), nunca antes lo había hecho, ni con ella misma en sus tantas corridas, igual fue moderada con eso, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ingresar su casco, en un agujero tan pequeño el daño colateral que podía hacer era malo, no tan terrible, pero no bueno, solo se limitó a pasarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, tocándolo con la punta presionando un poco, pero sin hundirlo para no penetrar esa área tan débil.

"Ohhh, Dash siiii... quiero que um... lo metas hasta el... ahhhhh, fondooooo" gritó nuevamente algo que no era correcto.

Dash se detuvo de golpe, "¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No puedo hacerte eso, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás..."

"¡Hazlo!" se quejó fuertemente saltando en su cara, sin mirarla directamente.

Como Rainbow ya sabía, tenía que hacerlo si quería terminar con ella, además que había sido su error esa ocurrencia que le dio, así que asumió su culpa "Eh... bueno, pero después no me culpes de lo que pueda pasar" respondió inocentemente.

Tragó saliva y por cuarta vez, siguiendo lo que estaba haciendo, con su casco izquierdo bien firme, tocó la punta otra vez de su hendidura, pero esta vez lo presionó más, eso sí teniendo cuidado en ingresarlo lo más suave posible, cosa que sí le costó, aparentemente no había forma de meter eso en ese lugar, entonces para no oponerse a quien estaba encima de ella, utilizó su pata derecha para ayudarse.

Luego de torpes intentos, pudo apenas meter un poco menos de la punta de su casco y para que no se le saliera, empezó a girarlo, como si estuviera atornillando un clavo (muy inteligente). Y de allí en adelante lo fue ingresando muy lentamente, tanto por ser cuidadosa como que aún le costaba mucho.

Por raro o no que pareciera, esto en realidad no complicaba a la celeste, no le daba asco hacer algo anal a alguien más, claro aunque tampoco tenía ganas de encontrarse algo asqueroso en ello, ella no era así totalmente.

Por realizar un empujón sin premeditación, su pata izquierda pasó casi hasta el fondo, provocando que la activa de Fluttershy se pegara un salto, con un gemido de aquellos únicos en la vida.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" gritó se satisfacción en Fluttershy, que ya parecía inconsciente con su actividad.

Ahí Dash vio su oportunidad de acabar de una vez con ella, por lo que retiró lentamente hasta casi la mitad y lo volvió a hundir con mayor violencia, pero sin causar daño realmente y pues claro, la tímida soltó otro gemido más fuerte que el anterior. Para asegurarse de terminar bien, siguió provocando esa acción durante un buen rato, disminuyendo la fuerza, pero aumentando su velocidad.

Rainbow también se movía allí abajo, siguiendo el movimiento igual a su pata trabajadora, lo disfrutara o no, se prometió nunca hacer más esto, al menos con ella quizá.

Hasta que ocurrió, Fluttershy tiró más de eso por donde siempre ocurre y también por el ano (¿WTF?), Dash sintió los típicos líquidos, pero de venir por la hendidura le parecía más extraño, era absolutamente infrecuente que salieran jugos por ese lugar, así que para no dejar pasar la oportunidad, no se tardó, retiró toda su pata de allí y la llevó directamente a su lengua con detención.

"Que loco" pensó estúpidamente ante probar un sabor curiosamente dulce.

"Mmmmmh, ¿Me dejas umm... probarlo? Digo, si no te molesta" preguntó suavemente en su voz inocente de vuelta.

Rainbow le sonrió y le acercó su casco a su boca, Fluttershy lo agarró abriendo mucho la boca y metiéndolo bien adentro y saboreandolo con mucho gusto, sintiendo su delicada lengua pasándola por todo el contorno y tras un breve tiempo lo retiró de allí.

Fluttershy se sonrojó "¿Este es mi sabor? Que dulce".

Dash le guiñó el ojo "Sep, eres muy dulce, estoy segura de que Twilight caería por ti".

La yegua canario le devolvió el guiño "Gracias Dash, eres una buena amiga".

 _"¿Buena amiga? Heh, no sé si de verdad soy eso"_ un pensamiento fuerte le golpeaba la cabeza. Se miraron fijamente como si buscaran algo en cada una, Dash estaba esperando que su amiga hiciera un movimiento y lo hizo, se quitó de su vista parándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie en el suelo.

"Me daré un baño, si quieres..."

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, yo me puedo arreglar" Dash se adelantó a algo inesperado y brincó de la cama también.

"Bueno, como quieras" Fluttershy rió.

Rainbow Dash no quería importunarla más, suponía que quizá tenía trabajos que hacer con sus animales, después de todo ya era hora de almorzar, al menos para ella. "Yo creo que me retiro Flutter, voy a practicar una técnica que últimamente no he hecho, y veremos el asunto con Twilight más adelante" mintió parcialmente. Como era usual, ya se había quedado sin nada que hacer, una idea le daba vuelta, pero no estaba convencida totalmente.

"Um... está bien" se despidió dándole un corto abrazo la mal dicha tímida, como apurada y partió casi corriendo adonde estaría el baño.

 _"Tan raro como Pink"_ primer pensamiento saltado. Encogió los hombros, bajó las escaleras a velocidad moderada, y con la puerta semi abierta en frente, la abrió y salió, gritando hacia arriba "Adiós Fluttershy", la respuesta no llegó y tampoco le importó en realidad.

 _Pero arriba ocurría algo..._

"Uh... lo hice de nuevo, no sé lo que me pasa" sonaba una desesperada voz, manteniendo un leve silencio, mientras se refregaba la cara con agua del lavamanos. "Primero un intento con Twilight, luego algo con Rarity y ahora termino con Dash, esto esta mal, tengo que hacer algo..." se volvió a pasar sus cascos por su cara, tratando de sacarse lo pegaso en todo su rostro. "Quizás si me aíslo por un tiempo..." pensó seriamente eso, pero solo quedó en el aire tal idea.

Cerró la llave, se miró al espejo con un rostro apenado y preocupado, asintió para sí misma tras ocurrírsele algo "Ya sé lo que debo hacer..." se dijo para ella con asertividad (capítulo desconocido) y fue a su habitación, aparentemente en busca de algo.

 _Volviendo abajo..._

Rainbow Dash, ya afuera procedió a cerrar la puerta de la cabaña y cuando se disponía a emprender rumbo desconocido, Applejack la abordó por la izquierda casi de susto, saltando muy cerca de ella.

Como la celeste ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones, no se asustó realmente, pero si se preocupó al ver su cara, entre pena y molestia.

" _¡Ah!, ¿Qué mierda quiere está ahora?"_ pensó cansada, sin importarle la razón de ser.


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Comienza la diversión..._**

* * *

"Hola Applejack, tanto tiempo sin verte" Rainbow saludó con indiferencia _"1 día quizás, jejeje"_

La granjera se acercó más a ella y cuando la tuvo tan solo a centímetros entre sus caras, entonó la voz "¿En que carajo andas Dash?".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir...?" preguntó tranquilamente por fuera, pero por dentro la comía la presión generada.

Applejack miró la cabaña, para ver si veía algo y volvió la mirada a su amiga del frente sin variar su gesto "Osea, voy caminando hacia acá en busca de unos cerdos que Fluttershy se ofreció para darle comida especial", tomó aliento para seguir con el resto "Llego, escucho unos _ruidos_ por casi 5 minutos y luego apareces tú saliendo de allí como si nada".

"Ah..."

"Entonces..." pidió Applejack con la convicción de su lado.

Y Dash con titubeo e inseguridad de su lado "Es que...".

"Y..." insistió la granjera acercándose más a la celeste (clara confrontación, no sexual).

"Lo que pasa es que Flu..." un ruido de una ventana abrirse fuertemente interrumpe a Dash, suena en el segundo piso, donde estaría la habitación de su amiga.

Ambas miran hacia esa dirección y ven a una pegaso amarilla con la melena rosada, asumiendo al mismo tiempo que era la dueña de casa.

Applejack mira a Dash y la agarra del cuello fuertemente con su casco diestro "¿Qué pasó?".

La presión sobre la celeste subió a mil por la extraña e inexplicable salida de Fluttershy, repentinamente por ese lugar, así que no tuvo otra que soltar algo.

"Me voy" dijo rápidamente y se escabulló entre el brazo derecho de la pony anaranjada, escapándose de ella lo más rápido posible, internándose al bosque Everfree.

"Oh no, no te vas" gritó la pony atrás de Dash como la fue persiguiendo a través del bosque ya mencionado.

Dash corría solo por escaparse, tenía que perderla a toda costa, ya no le quedaban muchas razones o explicaciones por lo que había ocurrido (esas cosas solo se veían en acción).

Applejack demostrando su habilidad tal y como lo hizo en la carrera de las hojas, la seguía a paso firme quien fuera su objetivo a perseguir, mientras gritaba "Detente Dash... no puedes escaparte de tus problemas".

Rainbow prefirió no decir nada que podría provocarle más drama dentro del contexto que ya había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas. Solo pensó en su mente mientras seguía corriendo " _¿Qué pasó? Qué se yo, ¿Por qué salió volando Fluttershy tan así?_ ". La celeste adicta solo se sacudió su cabeza y se le quedó eso último _"¿Volar? Alitas no me fallen!"_ , tragó saliva en el momento, elevó ambas alas y ya decidida levantó vuelo lentamente, sin variar mucho su velocidad en la tierra.

Ahí Applejack se dio cuenta de la acción de la pegaso frente a ella, "No, no de nuevo" dijo entre jadeos y de su sombrero sacó la típica cuerda que utiliza, se la puso en la boca y empezó a girarla, todo mientras seguía corriendo. Tras unos 5 giros contados, lanzó la cuerda que justo dio con el pie izquierdo trasero de Dash ya a unos 4 metros sobre el suelo, haciendo que ambas disminuyeran su velocidad en el proceso (sin razón clara de porque la cuerda no se desprendía de ese lugar, cuando era tan fácil de que lo hiciera), pero en este caso no la fuerza que ejercía Applejack en su boca, así como la de Rainbow en su intención por escapar.

La celeste no se rindió ante la retención de la pony terrestre y realizó una fuerza mayor en sus alas para mantenerse en el cielo, provocando un recordado dolor anterior, como el de su calambre _"Ahhh... ¡no ahora!"_.

Al no encontrar salida de esta situación y al ver que poco a poco estaba bajando a tierra por la fuerza ejercida de su competitiva amiga, Dash no tuvo otra opción, cerró los ojos y dijo "Uffff... no pensé que tendría que hacer esto".

Applejack no la escucho, solo siguió tirando fuertemente de su cuerda. Tras lo dicho anteriormente, la pegaso sacó de la nada (como Pinkie), un cuchillo, con su casco derecho lo tomó y con una pasada cortó la cuerda que la estaba reteniendo ocasionando que la granjera cayera al suelo de espalda unos 2 metros.

La pony se pegó fuertemente en el cráneo, quedando inconsciente en el suelo al instante. Dash agitada la miró hacia allá, tiró muy lejos el cuchillo, tratando de olvidar su oscura procedencia y bajó a tierra, más precisamente donde estaba su amiga inconsciente, la miró con lamentación "De verdad no quería hacer esto, perdona" dijo Dash con lastima.

Ella sintió que no era correcto dejarla tirada en el sombrío bosque, era peligroso. Sweet Apple Acres no estaba lejos de aquí, por lo que decidió llevarla a la granja por su seguridad.

Al principio tuvo que arrastrarla fuera del bosque por la cola, cosa la cual le costó mucho y solo fueron unos 3 metros, se cansó enseguida.

"Uy, que estás pesada, ohh" se quejó mirando a la aún inconsciente pony, así que pensó otra manera de llevarla.

La puso de boca al suelo, se paró sobre ella y la abrazó por su espalda, haciendo que sus cascos se tocaran entre sí y trató de levantarla. Tal como el caso anterior, igual no pudo, no tenía fuerza en sus brazos como para levantar a su amiga.

Con ya 2 opciones descartadas de plano, se le ocurrió la última cosa, llevarla en la espalda, allí si sabía que podía hacerlo, ya en anteriores ocasiones había cargado con ponies en su espalda, hasta con una estatua del palacio de la princesa Celestia (curioso recuerdo).

El problema era, cómo subirla sola hasta allí, sin ayuda era muy difícil. Igual trato por todos los medios, entre levantarla de espalda, moverle los cascos, tomarle la cabeza, ningún método funcionaba, hasta que se le vino algo entre estúpido y desesperado.

"Creo que no me queda de otra" se dijo así misma Dash, tras el pensamiento. Nuevamente se acercó a su amiga por detrás viendo su cola y su parte inferior (con la que ya había jugado la noche anterior), se fue acercando cuidadosamente, y en vez de ir al lugar que algunos quisieran (yo no), puso su nariz al suelo y la fue arrastrando lentamente, haciendo que su cabeza tocara con el trasero de su amiga y ahí utilizó ambos de sus cascos para levantarla de los flancos y ponerse bajo de su medio cuerpo.

Estaba funcionando, siguió arrastrándose hasta el punto en que prácticamente todo el contorno de su cuerpo estaba encima de la pegaso. Cuando ya estaba segura que estaba bien en ese lugar, se levantó muy lentamente y pudo tenerla sin que se cayera, lo que era bueno luego de casi unos 10 minutos de intentos.

Se dio cuenta que su amiga si pesaba más de cómo se veía y que no podría hacer un gran esfuerzo en llevarla, tendría que volar a baja altura para poder dejarla en su destino. Sin más titubeos levantó ambas alas y se elevó unos 4 metros en el suelo y voló en dirección hacia la granja.

Ahí se fue, esquivando árboles, pasando de un lado a otro, así permitiéndole el tiempo de pensar de esto que ocurrió, esa repentina salida de Fluttershy aun la tenía perpleja, no sabía realmente el por qué salió justo después de haber terminado el sexo con ella, quizá ese momento cuando salió de la habitación al baño tan de repente podría significar algo, eso fue extraño aun estando en celo por parte de su colega pegaso.

Y viendo de mayor detención esa parte algo se le pasó por la cabeza " _¿Habría ido donde Twilight? Uh eso no sería bueno... aún"_ pensó seriamente esa situación. Ciertamente, ella nunca le hizo un gesto de negación de que Fluttershy fuera por su cuenta a hablar con Twilight, eso podría ser un problema, incluso sin importar tanto de que Rarity también estuviera allí, después de todo ella ya sabía lo que ocurría en ese sentido.

Ella se mantuvo con todo su ímpetu por al menos dejar a su amiga en el granero, como mínimo. Para su suerte logró ver la luz marcando el final del oscuro bosque, llegando a unos campos ya cercanos a la granja. De hecho, pudo divisar con su habilidoso ojo de deportista, ese granero rojo, justo donde fue esa planeada fiesta para Pinkie Pie (momentáneo recuerdo).

Dash se alivió con un suspiro y trató infructuosamente de subir la velocidad, le complicó porque estar cerca de unos 5 minutos de medio vuelo, con un pony sobre su espalda le provocó mucho cansancio y lo hizo notar cuando naturalmente sacó la lengua realizando un jadeo continuo y quejándose consigo misma, por no lograr manejar la situación.

"¿Por qué soy débil? Yo no soy así, sé que puedo hacerlo" se dijo así misma para darse apoyo, cuando ya tenía la granja a unos 200 metros (calculados por ella misma).

Estiró su cuello pensando que así le dolería menos e incrementaría su velocidad, cosa que parcialmente le funcionó; fue más rápido, pero su dolor no variaba, sino aumentaba, es como si se le estuviera quedando dormido prácticamente toda su espalda, más precisamente donde tenía apoyada a su inconsciente amiga granjera.

 ** _**INTERRUPCIÓN**_**

Twilight y Rarity por fin se habían reunido en la biblioteca luego de una muy extraña larga caminata en la mañana, no era algo que realmente le complicara a la estilista, sino que el tiempo era algo que debía manejar y no perder precisamente.

"Ay, Twilight ¿Por qué tuvimos que demorarnos tanto en el viaje hasta aquí? Verdaderamente no entiendo por qué nos dimos tantas vueltas en círculos" Rarity se quejó golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo.

"Perdona Rarity, es que me es difícil..." ella se detuvo para poder mirar alrededor si estaba su asistente para realizar lo que le había solicitado, pero este no se veía alrededor.

"¿Difícil que?" preguntó Rarity con curiosidad, mientras veía como la unicornio lavanda se daba vueltas sin sentido.

Twilight volvió la mirada a su perplejo huésped "¿Ah? Nada realmente" se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, mirando todo el lugar nuevamente "Rarity, necesito tu ayuda" dijo levemente y tratando de no ser escuchada.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué ocurre querida?" preguntó su amiga, levantando la ceja y con cara de preocupación "Y el libro que me...".

"Fue mentira" interrumpió aún más bajando el tono de voz. Tragó saliva poniéndose nerviosa y dijo "Necesito que me beses aquí y ahora mismo" tras decirlo cambió la mirada por lo que significaba lo que estaba diciendo y al mismo tiempo, poder ver si Spike estaba a la vista.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Rarity al instante, caminando hacia atrás.

"Shhh" siseó Twilight, mirando aun para todas partes "Por favor".

La estilista miró a su amiga sorprendida de que le dijera esto así como así, se sentía ofendida por lo dicho "Querida, no sé cómo eres capaz de pedirme eso, sin siquiera hacer nada antes, somos amigas y creo que eso nomás será" respondió con determinación retrocediendo un poco más hacia donde estaría la puerta.

Twilight caminó hacia ella lentamente y más nerviosa aún "Tu no lo entiendes, esto es para salvar el pueblo" susurró casi desesperada.

"¿Salvar el pueblo? Twilight estás más loca que esa vez que no enviaste tu reporte de la amistad" contestó con convicción "Quiero que entiendas, no me gustas de esa manera, solo como amiga, estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos sobre esto".

"Rarity... esto no se trata de sentimientos, se trata de una acción sin sentido" soltó por inercia la cerebrito preocupada.

Rarity parpadeo ante lo que le dijo su amiga del frente "Ahora te entiendo menos, no se lo que te pase, pero creo que mejor me voy".

Así la visitante se dio la vuelta y justo llegando a la puerta fue detenida por una fuerza mágica y arrastrada hacia atrás, Twilight trotó por su lado.

"¡Twilight, déjame ir!" gritó desesperada moviendo su cabeza en distintas dirección, siendo inútil poder escaparse de esa magia.

La lavanda miró con lástima a su amiga mágicamente capturada contra su voluntad "Perdóname, te lo explicaré más adelante".

"¿¡Qué...!?" solo alcanzó a decir eso, cuando fue interrumpido por un beso, de la unicornio lavanda.

Rarity por su parte, se resistió con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, tosiendo, aún gritando y moviendo continuamente su boca de ese lugar, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que aún podía mover. Aún no podía comprender claramente qué era lo que buscaba su amiga en ella por todo esto, no lo tenía completamente claro.

Twilight hizo un mayor esfuerzo y en su cuerno comenzó a resplandecer una luz típica cuando se le da uso a él. Y fue así como logró tomar el control de la boca de su amiga, así pudiendo controlar todo su cuerpo. Con esto pudo desarrollar su beso más tranquilo, masticándose ambas entre sí, saliva, pero ante una desesperada Rarity gritando por su permanente queja.

A esta altura, casi le daba lo mismo si Spike estaba mirando o no, esto no bastaría, después de todo cuando su ayudante le dijo el otro día eso de "caer por ti" implicaba más que un simple y largo beso, sino supuso que esto tendría que contener sexo y amor de por medio, especuló que se haría la idea hasta que su maestra tomara cartas en el asunto con su asistente.

Luego de quizá uno minutos de un muy extraño beso, Twilight lo rompió para ver a su afectada amiga más detenidamente, ella se veía particularmente diferente a antes. Si bien no estaba feliz por lo que hizo, tampoco se veía terrible por lo mismo.

"Rarity por favor, esto es serio" susurró mirándola con vaga sonrisa. Miró hacia arriba nuevamente y volviendo la mirada a su exasperada amiga, tragó saliva y dijo titubeante "Yo... TE AMO".

La refinada unicornio, que seguía retenida por el poder mágico, realizó un gesto de sorpresa ante esa confesión, abriendo mucho sus ojos y mirándola con plena confusión.

 _Pero se ponía divertido_

"¿Qué dijo?" se decía una pony rosa para si misma, mirando por una ventana hacia adentro donde ocurrían los hechos.

Pinkie Pie había pasado unos minutos después que las que estaban dentro y sólo se limitó a mirar por allí. Estaba apoyada mirando detenidamente cada acción realizada por sus amigas, sin querer interrumpir.

Allí la rosa suspiró y siguió mirando impacientemente como para esperar algo que ya veía venir. Se desconcentró al escuchar como si algo tocó piso muy ligeramente con un suave aleteo de por medio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Pinkie sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Um... vaya ahora si me hablas" titubeo al principio, pero el cambio de tono fue extremadamente rápido. Fue Fluttershy.

"Te hablo cuando quiero... ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

La pony de al lado calló por un momento, pero entonó luego "No te interesa, tengo cosas que hacer".

La adicta a las fiestas y con doble estándar, manteniéndose aún allí, frunció el ceño, apretó mucho los dientes y cambió de un instante su mirada a la pony amarilla canario.

"Eres un fastidio, siempre dando vueltas" dijo la rosada con ese tono de Pinkamena "Se nota que te hago falta ¿No?".

Fluttershy se tiró levemente hacia atrás y también frunció el ceño para demostrar que no le tenía miedo "No, ya me olvidé de ti" se detuvo y continuó "Creo que tu me extrañas" le dijo tornando una sonrisa sombría.

Pinkie poniéndose más seria en el asunto, rió un poco "Jajajaja, no sabía que eras chistosa" respondió de la misma manera. Caminó un poco más cerca hacia quien estaba hablando y dijo "El peor error que he cometido en mi vida, fue siquiera juntarme contigo de esa manera".

Pese a esa fuerte oración Fluttershy no retrocedió y pisó fuerte el suelo "Bueno, eso fue tu culpa, fuiste tu que estaba desesperada por mí" soltó convencidamente. Recordó la razón del hecho de esa desesperación que nombró "¿No recuerdas que fue por Rainbow Dash que fuiste un busca de mí?", tomó aliento y sonrió maliciosamente "Porque te botó, luego de los problemas que le causaste".

Pinkie quedó callada, ciertamente era algo que con el término de la relación, esa situación la había dejado en el pasado (algo desconocido, eso era seguro).

"¡Ahhhh! Eso ya es pasado, ahora estoy en otra, debo terminar lo que estaba haciendo" le gritó la rosa y se dio la vuelta, camino a la ventana nuevamente.

Fluttershy la miró con enojo y un leve consentimiento, suspiró y se puso en marcha a la puerta de la biblioteca y en el momento fue abordada por la pony fiesta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó nuevamente la rosa, bloqueandola con la pata.

"No tengo que decírtelo, debo quitarme un problema de encima" contestó seriamente quitándole el casco que la estaba reteniendo de encima.

Siguió caminando y ya frente a la puerta la voz de atrás le preguntó muy fríamente "¿Vas a hablar con Twilight?".

"¿Eh?" exclamó levantando ambas orejas y mirando de reojo a quien le hablaba.

Pinkie bajó los ojos mirándola "Antes de que entres, quizás debas ver algo" le dijo apuntando su pata por la ventana en la que estaba mirando hacia dentro.

La pegaso levantó la ceja seriamente y decidió caminar hasta allí, sin hacer preguntas. Puso la mitad de su cara y apareció la de Pink atrás.

 _Y vieron lo de adentro._

"¿Tú?... ¿Pero como?" se preguntaba pesadamente como veía que Twilight daba vuelta sin rumbo alrededor de ella.

"No importa, solo es así" dijo difícilmente, le costaba hacer esto, algo que no realmente quería y trato de tirársele de nuevo fallando, ya que al momento de acercarse, Rarity miró hacia otro lado para evitar esa venida de su amiga.

"¡No! Yo no puedo..." murmuró penosamente mirando hacia abajo y se levantó de golpe, al menos la cabeza, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover por su voluntad. "Yo amo a Rainbow Dash y a ningún pony más" dijo cerrando ambos ojos tratando de mover la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Twilight detuvo su acción. Se echó para atrás al punto que quedara cara a cara con su raptada "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó temblorosamente.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Rarity abrió lentamente los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba a ella, ahora sí mirándose fijamente, con nerviosismo de ambas "Tal como lo dije, quiero o mas bien amo a Dash y solo quiero seguir con ella".

La cerebrito bajó la mirada mirando con tal confusión tras esto y con lo que hizo Rainbow el otro día, aún latente en sus pensamientos. Tenía que suspender la misión que estaba realizando, tenía que aclarar las cosas por lo de su atlética amiga. Ahora todo se había complicado.

Levantó la mirada decisiva, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, empezó a caminar a velocidad media hacia arriba, precisamente hacia las escaleras, dejando sola a la su amiga, aún retenida por el efecto mágico. Tranquila por su maduro actuar, a la espera de lo que tendría que decirle su captora y de una vez dejarla libre.

Escuchó un ruido y tras unos minutos de espera, la unicornio de la casa bajó lentamente las escaleras con una expresión que no se podía ver. Ya estando en el primer piso, con su magia deshizo el efecto que retenía a su amiga, dejándola libremente en el suelo. Dolorosamente tomó aliento "Ok, ya podemos hablar más tranquilas".

Rarity pudo recomponerse de la extraña situación y no se complicó "Ya te lo dije, amo a Rain...".

"Eso no puede ser... porque yo la amo" interrumpió levantando la voz.

La blanca unicornio ladeo la cabeza en extrema perplejidad "¿No que me amabas a mi?".

"Olvida eso, es otra historia" habló convencidamente de sus palabras "El caso es que yo la amo y ella también a mi".

"¿Queeeeeeee?" exclamó preguntando estirando la mandíbula al máximo"

"Así es, tal como lo oyes" siguió en convicción "De hecho, ayer ella vino a mí después de un incidente" se jactó de lo que decía y recordando ese "incidente" (lo cual era obvia referencia a Fluttershy), decidió obviar algunas partes y saltó a la escena "... y se me tiró" finalizó un poco dudosa al final.

"No me digas que ese "incidente" fue cuando se te declaró Fluttershy" soltó Rarity con un leve enojo.

"¿Cómo? No, no es..."

"No mientas, lo se porque ese mismo día vino llorando a mi porque la rechazaste" dijo permaneciendo en el enojo temporal.

Twilight se quedó callada mirando abajo, ella sabía que ese "incidente" traería repercusiones a al menos parte del grupo de las seis.

 _No se despegaron_

"¿Ella... que?" pregunto tirándose levemente hacia atrás de la ventana, aquella amarilla.

Pinkie a su lado, se puso seria "Así que Dashie no mentía". Siguió con la frialdad "Pero también a Twilight, maldita Dashie calentona".

Fluttershy la miró nerviosa (perdió la convicción de antes), al parecer ni sabía que ella lo había hecho con Dash también y tampoco era la idea de contar su desesperación por el sexo, lo que arrastró a su amiga al final. Pese a esto, le sorprendió todo eso, que su amiga de infancia haya hecho eso, luego de que se suponía que estaba netamente declarada a Rarity, porque al final el sexo puede llegar a ser un juego, pero el amor tenía que ser algo serio y compartido solo entre 2 ponies, ya sean hembras o machos (ugh, que gay fue eso ultimo).

La cuidadora decidió no decir nada y prefirió seguir viendo hacia adentro para saber cómo iba a terminar al final, algo que sí le preocupaba y Pinkie estaba en lo mismo, pero sin mucho interés expresado.

 _Nunca fue la idea_

"Tu..." murmuró Twilight mirando hacia abajo aun, con las orejas abajo "No entiendes porque lo hice".

"¿Eh?".

"Hay un problema aquí, pero de verdad ese no es el punto ahora mismo" levantó la mirada y volvió en reacción "El caso es ahora que Dash me quiere a mi".

Rarity ladeó la cabeza, ciertamente no se desesperó ante la insistencia de su amiga "Querida, en realidad me sorprende eso que me dices" tomó aliento y siguió "Dejando de lado ese "incidente", no puede ser eso que tu dices".

"¿Ah no?".

"No" exclamó la unicornio blanca y se llenó de aire "Porque Rainbow Dash vino hacia a mi antes de ayer, mas precisamente la tarde de ese día".

"¿Ah? ¿Quieres decir que vino primero a ti?" preguntó estupefacta.

"Si, así es" dijo con alegría "Y déjame decirte que lo pasamos muy bien esa noche".

Twilight nuevamente se quedó callada, sintió una especie de sorpresa, confusión, tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo. Era esta clase de problemas los cuales no sabía cómo manejar, ante su inexperiencia en estos ámbitos, los cuales eran totalmente nuevos para ella, una pony que casi no tenía vida social afuera de su casa.

"Pero ella me besó..."

"A mi también" respondió rápidamente.

"Ahhh... No entiendo porque me haría eso, ¿Acaso solo jugó conmigo?" preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

Rarity bajó su soberbia y trató de simpatizar con su amiga desconsolada, se acercó a ella en breves pasos "Twilight, querida, no te pongas así" dijo acariciándole la melena "Dash es muy extraña para sus cosas, no creo que..."

"Oh no, voy a aclarar las cosas con ella, que diga la verdad de la situación" dijo a regañadientes tomando una postura desafiante.

En esto Rarity la acompañó "Yo también iré, quiero que aclare todo este asunto" siguió frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas ponies se pusieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Twilight se detuvo tras 2 pasos.

"Espera un poco" dijo y corrió hacia arriba, esta vez no se escuchó ningún ruido en particular, pero la cerebrito se demoró unos minutos más en volver.

Hasta que volvió sin más percances "Listo, vamos" dijo y volvió a caminar.

Rarity prefirió no preguntar de lo que pasaba, ahora se le preocupaba Rainbow luego de la estupidez que hizo ella misma y sintió que esto podría ser arreglado de buena forma.

La lavanda se adelantó y abrió la puerta con su magia, dándole el paso la refinada unicornio para salir y seguidamente salió ella cerrando la puerta de la misma forma detrás de ella.

Con esto (está más de decir en todo caso), se toparon de golpe con las dos ponies que las espiaban de afuera.

"Hola chicas" Pinkie fue la que saludó, con tranquilidad, sin importar de los eventos pasados vividos.

"Um... hola" Fluttershy fue la siguiente con su habitual pasividad y leve nerviosismo por verse nuevamente a Twilight.

"Hola" dijeron al unísono las unicornios, con el mismo nerviosismo presentado en Twilight por lo de Fluttershy.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó al tiro Twilight, tratando de tranquilizarse y parecerlo también.

"Um... nada realmente, solo..."

"Yo pasaba por aquí, ella apareció después" Pinkie interrumpió a la pegaso, mirándola con sonrisa forzada.

"¿De qué hablas? Yo vine sin siquiera saber que estabas aquí" respondió pesadamente la pegaso, devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido (sin mucho fundamento en la respuesta claramente).

Ambas unicornios se miraron perplejas, pero no quisieron saber más, ahora estaban pendientes en algo muy importante para ambas.

"Esta bien, tranquilícense" ordenó Twilight "¿Han visto a Rainbow?".

"La última vez que la vi, fue cuando fue a verme esta mañana" dijo desviando la mirada de la rosa y recordando lo malo que hizo con ella.

A Rarity no le gustó eso que dijo, después de lo de anoche supuso que iba a hacer algo no tan bueno, como realmente lo hace casi siempre. Pero trató de despejar esa idea de perversión.

Aunque Twilight supuso que ya no estaría allí de igual manera optó por empezar a buscarla por allá "Ok, vamos Rarity" dijo la cerebrito y Rarity la siguió al mismo paso.

"Esperen yo también voy" habló atrás, la rosa saltando hasta donde estaban las unicornios, haciendo que al menos Twilight parara en seco. Miró a Rarity en signo de pregunta y ella le asintió con la cabeza.

"Um... ok" dijo dudosa la lavanda y se acordó de Fluttershy que estaba aun parada allí "Em... ¿vienes Fluttershy?" le preguntó mirándola.

"Ya... digo si esta bien con usted (respuesta reiterativa de muchos fics)" contestó la pegaso amarilla, tomando en leve vuelo al grupo de 3 ponies, tomando evidente distancia de Pinkie Pie, tratando de no mirarla a la cara.

Twilight le dio una cálida sonrisa _"No te preocupes, cuando salgamos de esto, podremos ver nuestra situación más tranquilas"._ "Ok ponies, vamos".

Trotaron cerca de 5 metros cuando repentinamente fueron interrumpidas por un destello en el cielo que cegó al grupo entero y tras eso apareció un gran pony frente a ellas, que emitía un aura de eminencia. Tras segundos pudieron recuperar la vista, Twilight que fue la primera en mirar al frente se dio cuenta de quien era.

"¿Princesa Celestia?" preguntó fuertemente Twilight un poco sorprendida por la aparición de su maestra en ese momento.

Celestia se veía enojada, su cara decía mucho "Twilight Sparkle" entonó la princesa.

Twilight se acercó al frente tras oír su nombre, haciendo una reverencia "Hola princesa, ¿Vino por Spike?" le preguntó esperanzadamente.

La alicorn negó con la cabeza "Eso ahora no Twilight" le contestó bajando el tono, sin variar la molestia.

"¿Ah? Entonces qué sería..." preguntó en obvia confusión.

"¿Por qué aún no te has presentado al matrimonio de tu hermano?".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Twilight en desesperación y mas que nada confusión.

"¿Twilight tiene un hermano?" se preguntó atrás Rarity a las 2 ponies al lado de ella.

"Yo no tenía idea" respondió Fluttershy rascándose la melena.

"Seguramente Twilight lo estaba ocultando" dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa aleatoria, mirándola de vuelta a Twilight "¿Acaso es así?"

La confundida unicornio se dio vuelta "No, no es así" y volvió la mirada en su maestra "Princesa, no sé de lo que verdad me esta hablando, yo no tengo un hermano".

La princesa se vio plenamente sorprendida ante la respuesta de su alumna, no estaba consciente de la realidad que ella actualmente vivía.

"Pero Twilight, como puedes decir eso" dijo condescendientemente la alicorn "¿Qué acaso no te llegó la invitación?".

"Si, la leí y la boté a la basura" respondió indiferentemente con tranquilidad y convencida de lo que ella sabía y eso era que no tenía un hermano.

Celestia mantuvo la tranquilidad frente a los dichos de su aprendiz, que respondía sin medir consecuencias "¿Tampoco recuerdas a Cadence?".

"¿Quién?" preguntó Twilight ladeando la cabeza en aún más confusión.

Celestia se pasó el casco suavemente por su cara en evidente preocupación "Cadence era tu niñera, cuando eras tan solo una potranca".

"Mhhh" pensó Twilight un segundo y respondió "No, en toda mi vida no he tenido un hermano ni una niñera". La cerebrito tomó aliento "Ya conté mi historia de cómo obtuve mi cutie mark y como ha sido, nunca dije que tuviera un familiar como un hermano y ni siquiera una niñera" terminó Twilight con tranquilidad y seriedad en cada una de sus palabras.

Las 3 ponis (o ponies) atrás no decían nada, solo miraban a su amiga confiada en lo que decía, osea pensando que todo era una mentira por lo que decía su reina con la causa de quien sabe que, se había inventado esto.

Celestia reaccionó ante la falta de tiempo, ciertamente estaban literalmente atrasados con ese evento tan mencionado, fuera real o no para Twilight ella debía asistir, sin importar lo que pensara (como podría ir si no es real? Esto es una paradoja).

"Lo siento Twilight, pero ya no hay tiempo" dijo y usando su magia la acercó hacia ella reteniéndola (tal como lo había hecho con Rarity antes).

"Oiga no, suélteme" se quejó Twilight negándose a ir, donde fuera.

Allí sus amigas reaccionaron y corrieron hacia ella, tratando de liberarla, pero sin siquiera acercarse a su ofuscada reina. Celestia se dio cuenta de eso y también las retuvo con su poderosa magia, junto con su alumna aun ejerciendo inútil resistencia.

"Nos vamos" finalizó la alicorn, emitiendo el destello de luz anterior y desapareciendo ella, así como las otras 4 ponies.

Siendo así teletransportadas, donde se realizaría la tan nombrada boda, Canterlot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _**FIN DE LA INTERRUPCIÓN**_**

* * *

 **Edit (¿Qué mierda? Esto ni siquiera debería estar aquí): Muy bien amantes de los caballos de colores u otras cosas, les informo que el capítulo 10 será desbloqueado una vez este intento de trollfic obtenga al menos 100 vistas. Así que desde ya si quieren seguir leyendo esta basura tendrán que hacerle "publicidad" o bien más fácil, y sería actualizar la página de cualquier capítulo para aumentar las vistas respectivas. Esto queda en sus manos.**

 **Por su comprensión, gracias (Jajaja, eres un chiste creador).-**


	11. Capítulo 10: WTF

EDIT DE EDITS (NOTA DEL AUTOR, NO DISCORD): Estoy sorprendido bronies o lo que sean uds. la verdad es que no esperé en ningún momento que esta cosa fic-trollfic pasara a tres dígitos de vistas. Como sea, el título del capítulo dice mucho sobre el contenido, _aquí vamos con el capítulo desbloqueado._

* * *

"Uf... ya está" dijo una pegaso celeste con muchos problemas, tras dejar en lo que sería el granero de la granja, quien pertenecía a la misma. Una vez que la dejó en el suelo de paja en posición de lado, se sacudió en forma de evidente cansancio, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a cargar ponies en su espalda, significó un gran esfuerzo para ella en ese sentido.

Applejack aún inconsciente, ya parecía que estaba dormida, respiraba normalmente de un momento a otro, se movió los cascos como para rascarse la nariz, pero más de eso nada, solo permaneció tendida allí.

Dash se había escabullido para llegar sin ser vista por la familia Apple, aunque lo cierto es que no se encontró con nadie al entrar al sector de la granja, de igual manera al granero, ese mismo en que tuvo un trío con sus 2 amigas de tierra, lo recordaba con ironía, por como estaba ahora.

Como era usual suspiró y se dio la vuelta cortamente para ya irse del lugar, obviamente sin rumbo aún, ya era tarde, pero no noche. Quería pasarse para su casa, hace tiempo que no iba para allá con todos los acontecimientos por raros que fueran, es como si no tuviera casa propia.

Dash optó por no hacer alguna escena que la hiciera ver como alguien importante. Ella solo quería irse lo más rápido de allí, no quería que nadie la viera allí presente, mientras yacía la granjera dormida, daba para la especulación de cualquier tipo. Por lo que sin mirar para atrás y tratando de relajarse ubicó la puerta principal del granero, por la misma que había entrado y caminó hasta la punta de ahí. Se asomó formándole un leve nerviosismo, a medida que revisaba el lugar con su vista, esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca, ni con la visión hacia la estructura.

La pegaso ataosa al ver que no había nadie, se calmó y decidió salir de allí, pero solo bastaron 2 pasos, para repentinamente escuchar muchos pasos corriendo aparentemente en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, o al menos cerca de ahí mismo. De golpe, ella se tiró hacia atrás de la gran puerta, aumentándole drásticamente los latidos de su convulsionado corazón.

"¡Mierda!" pensó tragando saliva rápidamente.

Esos pasos que en 2 tiempos se hacían fuertes, dejaron de sonar, pero no como si se hubieran ido realmente. Esto daba cuenta de quien fuese, estaba allí fuera o...

"¡Ah! Esto no funciona" se quejó una pony, quien tuviera una voz de pequeña.

"Si, fue una pérdida de tiempo" habló otra pony que tenía una voz reconocida anteriormente.

"Nah, no se jodan, ya saben que hay más formas de conseguir la marca de mierda" exclamó una tercera pony, con un lenguaje muy particular.

Las 2 primeras ponies suspiraron, quizá en sorpresa.

"¡Scootaloo! No digas esas palabras tan feas".

"Si oye, ¿No te han dicho que no se deben decir esas palabrotas?".

Dash detrás de la puerta, levantó la mirada sin variar su presión, alzó bien sus orejas, para escuchar detenidamente al trío de potrancas que se encontraba afuera discutiendo sin sentido, allí mismo solo molestando.

"Me da lo mismo" Scootaloo resopló "Además que, los grandes pasan diciendo esas cosas... ¿Acaso no quieren ser ponies grandes ya?".

"Si, pero no vamos a crecer diciendo esas ordinarieces" dijo la pony sensatamente, con un connotado tono sureño, asumiendo como Applebloom.

"Mhhh bueno, como sea" bufó la pequeña pegaso "Solo quiero obtener ya la maldita marca... ¿Ahí está bien?" preguntó sarcásticamente la pegaso huérfana (chiste cruel).

 _"Jajaja, la mocosa ordinaria, he sido una mala influencia para ella" la celeste_ se rió para sus adentros, tratando de controlar la situación que estaba pasando malamente.

"Si... bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó la segunda voz, que por descarte resultó ser la hermana menor de su amor, Sweetie Belle "La pijamada no nos sirvió mucho de nuevo".

"Eh... es que recuerda que solo jugamos, no precisamente para buscar nuestro talento, ¿Esa fue idea tuya?" preguntó Scootaloo mirando seriamente a la pequeña pony granja.

"Sep, ¿Y? ¿Qué no la pasamos bien?" bajó sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada al igual que el tono de voz.

Dash saltó de nuevo, forzó toda su cabeza para su oreja y escuchar lo más bien que fuera posible.

"Claro... creo que sí" contestó su amiga frente a ella, cambiando la vista, levemente sonrojándose.

Sweetie que no entendía a qué se referían solo ladeo la cabeza, sin pensar en nada y sin ganas de saber más.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí" volvió la voz normal Applebloom "Y, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde".

"¿Tarde? Por favor, no se que hora sea, pero tan solo mira el cielo, aún queda tiempo para hacer otra cosa" habló Scootaloo decidida a seguir intentando.

"Mhhh" afirmó la unicornio pequeña "Volvamos a la casa del árbol, a ver si allí podemos ver una última cosa por el día".

Applebloom aceptó y Scoots dudó "¡Ah!, hay tiempo para mas de una".

"Bueno, bueno, ahí veremos" terminó la potranca granjera justo al lado de la mini pegaso, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cara, sin intención de lastimar, esta miró y le hizo un gesto no tan notorio e inentendible de alguna manera.

"Oye Sweetie Belle, puedes adelantarte a la casa del árbol, tengo que hacer algo antes" dijo mirando a la unicornio y pegando una rápida y espontánea desviada la potranca granja.

"Si, yo también, te alcanzamos en un momento ¿Ya?" preguntó ansiosamente la pony de tierra.

"Um... bueno, pero no se demoren mucho que ya se va la tarde" respondió en su insistencia por decir que ya se hacía tarde, daba para la discusión aquello.

"Pero si no es tar..." dijo Scootaloo siendo interrumpida por Applebloom, tapándole la boca con su casco entero.

"Hehehe... ok, nos vemos luego" se despidió la mini pony de tierra, arrastrando a su amiga hacia otro lado, izquierdo hacia el granero.

"Ya" dijo la perpleja unicornio, sin decir mas se puso en marcha en dirección hacia donde estaría la casa club.

Dash ya estaba desesperada, quería salir de allí. Por la vaga conversación que tuvo que escuchar supuso que había algo que no podía concebir en su pervertida mente y que por cierto tenía una remota ansiedad por saber cómo terminaría todo.

Se topó con pequeño agujero a la altura de sus piernas, se agachó para poder ganarse con la mitad del ojo a vista paciencia de ambas potrancas, muy cerca y mirándose raramente.

"Oye, por lo de anoche..." empezó Scootaloo.

"¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con eso?" exclamó preguntando tranquilamente Applebloom.

"Hem... ¿De verdad te gustó?" preguntó con leve ánimo su amiga, que parecía indiferente al tema.

"No lo se realmente... es que soy muy pequeña para eso aun".

"Yo también..."

"Si, pero me he dado cuenta que haces cosas de ponies grandes... lo de anoche fue distinto..."

"Mhh... ¿Entonces?".

"Em... sabes que no lo se, prefiero mejor dejarlo así" dijo Applebloom tratando de cortar la muy breve conversación de raíz y empezar a moverse. Fue detenida por el brazo de su amiga, tras agarrarla de los hombros y acercarla a ella, ambas caras, formándoles un rubor notorio.

 _"Mierda no, no puedo ver esto..."_ se dijo así misma tratando de no ver, pero conociéndose bien sabía que igual estaba ansiosa de ver esa curiosa escena.

"Quizá puedas pensar mejor con esto" dijo Scootaloo y tomando control de su amiga en sus brazos, dirigió su boca a la de su amiga que permanecía cerrada, pero que tras tener contacto con la de la otra, esta se abrió para ya comenzar a compartir salva, entre sus labios.

 _"Mocosa... me sorprendes y eso que no te he enseñado nada, calentona"_ pensó Dash mientras veía esa escena, para mayores de edad, efectuado por menores de edad.

Perdió la concentración cuando sintió un leve movimiento en su cola, pero no se desesperó porque no le alcanzó para hacerlo. Solo fue un tiro y le agarraron la cabeza, tapándole el hocico con mucha fuerza de inmediato, ¿Quién era? Pues Applejack obviamente.

"Shhh, shhh" siseó la pony naranja ya despierta.

La reacción de Dash fue de tranquilidad, pero de igual manera trató de alejarla con sus cascos, cosa la cual no pudo hacer de buena manera por la posición en que se encontraba, no pudo hacer mucho esfuerzo en la acción realizada.

AJ solo la tiró hacia atrás por la forma en que la tenía retenida y la terminó lanzando a una corta distancia, solo para poder acercarse y ver lo que estaba haciendo su problemática amiga. Allí sólo pudo ver a su hermana menor muy cerca de su también pequeña amiga pegaso, pero sin tener contacto (aparentemente terminando la escena que mantuvo a Dashie pegada en ese lugar).

Solo hubo un murmullo entre las potrancas y luego empezaron el galope hacia donde se había dirigido Sweetie Belle, osea la casa del árbol ya casi finalizando otro día en Ponyville. Sin moverse de su posición, Applejack solo se rascó la cabeza sin saber lo que pasó realmente y volteó hacia donde debía estar la celeste, quien ya estaba tratando de huir de ese sitio nuevamente.

La pony granjera no lo pensó y se lanzó hacia ella muy rápidamente sin permitir que Rainbow pudiera evitarla, reteniendola con su brazo sobre su espalda firmemente al suelo.

"¿Adonde crees que vas carajo?"

"¡Ahhh, ya déjame en paz!" se quejó Dash, moviéndose inútilmente en el suelo.

"¿Qué no eras fuerte Rainbow? Deberías poder moverte fácilmente" molestó AJ, manteniéndose firme sobre la arcoíris.

En realidad eso era cierto, Dash si era fuerte, no por nada era la líder del escuadrón del tiempo. Pero esa fuerza no se veía reflejado en su espalda, ya que recordando que había llegado muy cansada hasta ese lugar, quizás sus vacaciones y el nulo entrenamiento diario al cual estaba acostumbrada durante su trabajo, le estaba pasando la cuenta ahora.

"Si, pero traerte hasta acá desde el bosque Everfree... uffffffff, me dejó muy cansada..." apenas pudo hablar entre un suspiro de evidente agotamiento. "Te digo la verdad, ya déjame porfa".

Solo le tomó un minuto meditarlo a la pony dominante y se paró muy lentamente de allí. Tras no sentir la opresión de su amiga, Dash se levantó enseguida, respirando agitadamente, demostrando así que decía la verdad. Iba a decir algo, pero la pony de enfrente se le adelantó.

"Rainbow..." empezó tranquilamente "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué realmente pasó en la cabaña de Fluttershy?".

Ya levemente agitada, se dio cuenta que ya de nada le servía ocultar lo que pasó allí, además que por el raro actuar de la pegaso supuestamente retraída, sería una excelente idea (aunque no le creyera ni un poco), por lo que decidió dejarse de rodeos y decir lo que fuera necesario "Esta bien... solo déjame..." habló ya más moderadamente, solo para estirar sus articulaciones y principalmente sus alas, que habían sido las más afectadas.

"Y bien" se impacientó AJ.

"Tuve sexo con ella" dijo corridamente.

Applejack no pudo concebir claramente lo que había dicho "¿Cómo?".

"Lo que te dije" siguió tratando de ser lo más honesta posible "Tuve sexo con ella".

"Ya te escuché".

"Mhh... entonces que...".

"Solo quería que lo dijeras de nuevo" AJ dijo con voz graciosa y repentinamente cambió su tono a severo "¿Pero que mierda te ocurre compañera? ¿No que te gusta Twilight?".

Rainbow Dash recordó que ella sabía lo que hizo esa tarde en la biblioteca y al mismo tiempo que no sabía que realmente estaba y le gustaba Rarity. Lo de Twilight solo fue un error según sus pensamientos y esas noches con Rarity fueron mucho más importante que todas las veces que tuvo relaciones sexuales ya con toda su junta.

Sin embargo, primero debía aclarar lo del principio "No lo sé, ella como que me hipnotizó" dijo haciendo unos gestos raros en sus ojos "Y de un momento a otro, allí estaba yo, dándole placer jejeje" rió estúpidamente al final, pasándose el casco por su melena (la típica mente de Dashie).

"Te creo".

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" preguntó dudando de lo que decía, que pese a ser la verdad, de todas formas sonaba fantasioso.

"Pues sí, ya he leído por algunas partes eso de Fluttershy" respondió sensatamente.

"¿Y de donde...?".

"No sé, pero si se que de alguna parte o muchas" interrumpió rápidamente mirando hacia arriba como si hubiera algo y luego cambiando la vista hacia su derecha, donde tampoco había nada. Volvió a mirarla y continuó "El caso es que lo que si dudo de ti, es por nuestra amiga cerebrito".

Dash supuso que llegaría este momento ahora mismo, ella ya tenía claro que debía decirlo, así sacó su poco feminidad "La verdad AJ es que... me gusta Rarity".

Y al igual que denante, no pudo concebir nuevamente "¿Qué?".

"Sep, ya lo dije" tras decir eso, soltó un alivio tremendo por decir la verdad.

"¡No! Esto sí que no te lo creo".

"Pues créelo porque es la verdad" siguió con su sensatez.

La pony granjera solo la miró más de cerca y se tornó mucho más seria "Dash, estás consciente que ella no es gay".

Dash acompañó a su amiga en la seriedad "Pues claro que lo supe cuando decidí acercarmele" dijo y habló en seguida "Pero, yo la hice cambiar de idea y ahora estoy con ella" dijo felizmente cerrando los ojos con la misma actitud.

Applejack se paró en 2 patas y aplaudió despacio "Bien Rainbow, muy bien" dijo con un cierto tono de sarcasmo, se puso en la posición inicial y habló "Pero quisiera hablar con ella primero, para saber si es así o no".

Dash no se molestó, pero le surgió una pequeña duda "¿Te gusta?".

AJ reaccionó en 1 segundo "¡No! O quizás si, no lo sé" dijo con cierta y muy rara confusión.

"Sabía que había leído eso en alguna parte" dijo Dash pasándose el casco por la barbilla.

"¿Ah...?"

"No se, pero fue algún lugar" dijo mirando para todos lados sin destino definido.

"Jajajaja, no importa, en realidad yo estoy más dedicada a la granja que para esas cosas por ahora" rió un momento "Da igual, aun tengo tiempo libre, quiero ver a Rarity para que me diga lo de ustedes".

"Bueno, no tiene nada que ocultar, no tendrá problema en decírtelo".

"Bien, vamos" terminó trotando seguida por Dash detrás a la misma velocidad, en dirección hacia Ponyville (la boutique de su amiga, estaba casi al final del pueblo).

Mientras ambas iban a un medio trote, Dash pensó brevemente _"Me preguntó si ya habrá regresado"._

\- MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ-

"Ya llegamos" dijo Celestia mientras poco a poco desaparecía ese destello cegador que las trajo hasta ese lugar.

"Princesa" empezó Twilight abriendo ambos ojos muy lentamente "¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí?".

"Ah, Twilight ya te lo dije" contestó Celestia "Tu hermano me pidió explícitamente que quería que tu fueras su dama de honor en su matrimonio con su...".

"¡Que yo no tengo un hermano!" exclamó la joven estudiante, mientras saltaba en el suelo.

Celestia al ver que su alumna no cooperaba con la situación le lanzó un hechizo que la retuvo (y de paso tapándole el hocico) en el aire a muy corta distancia de la tierra. La alicorn miró a las demás ponies que estaban allí como a la espera por algo, se acercó a ellas sin mayor problema y dijo "Las traje hasta aquí, porque necesito pedirle unos favores para este evento, se que son las indicadas para esto".

Obedientemente las 3 se pusieron para escuchar, dejando de lado el hecho de que su amiga estaba capturada por su mentora, quien miró a la unicornio blanca

"¿Princesa?" partió preguntando Rarity, levemente de paso mirar a Twilight atrás, moviéndose como para tratar de escapar, cosa que era inútil por la fuerte magia de Celestia.

"Necesito que te hagas cargo del diseño del traje para la novia, junto con sus damas de honor, se que no será problema para ti" comentó la princesa con un poco más de tranquilidad.

"¿Qué yo debo hacer... para la realeza...?" balbuceó moviéndose de atrás para delante como si estuviera mareada, obviamente de forma feliz, aún olvidando lo que se suponía que iba a hacer antes de este aviso. Ella terminó por caerse al piso con una gran sonrisa y allí quedó un rato.

Celestia le dio una sonrisa por su compromiso y cambió levemente la vista hacia Pinkie, que curiosamente mantuvo distancia de su ex.

"Pinkie Pie, quiero que te hagas cargo de los preparativos de la fiesta luego del matrimonio" dijo de igual forma a la anterior.

"Eeeeeeeeee, siiiiiiiii... cuente conmigo princesa, será una fiesta inolvidable jejejeje" exclamó la pony fiesta saltando continuamente en el piso de emoción "Habrán globos, juegos, comida, muchos invitados y mucha, pero mucha diversión y...".

"Esta bien tranquila, sabemos que lo harás bien" Celestia interrumpió lo mas amable posible, manteniéndose serena en su forma de ser, obviando lo de Twilight.

"Y... Fluttershy" dirigió la mirada hacia quien había mencionado.

"Ammm... ¿si princesa?" preguntó débilmente (como es usual), la animalista retrocediendo un poco de su lugar. Pinkie la miró seria, haciendo un gesto como de "siempre lo mismo", nadie lo notó allí de todos modos.

"Me gustaría que prepares lo de la música... me refiero puntualmente a como aquella vez el día del solsticio".

Fluttershy sonrió de inmediato "Gracias princesa, lo haré con gusto", miró de reojo a Pinkie para ver si le hacía algún gesto, que al final nunca llegó solo pasó de estar seria a alegre.

"Perfecto" exclamó la alicorn ya más conforme "Solo falta traer a Rainbow Dash con Applejack y estaremos listos para la boda" les dijo a las 3 ponies frente a ella, Rarity recién se estaba levantando de su inhóspita emoción.

"Perdone que le pregunte princesa, ¿Pero para que las quiere?" dijo Rarity poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose rara por haber preguntado de tal manera. Se dio cuenta y se adelanto "Me refiero para que trabajo".

"Necesito a Applejack para la comida, como el pastel de bodas por ejemplo" explicó Celestia "Ya Rainbow Dash para hacer una rainplosión sónica (¡¿Cómo se escribe esta mierda?!) al final del casamiento, será una linda noche".

"Wooooooow" dijeron las 3 al unísono y sonrieron entre sí, excepto entre las ex, que hacían lo posible por mirarse lo menos posible y si no era para molestarse mutuamente.

Para Rarity esto se había vuelto importante, sería una gran oportunidad para saltar a la fama mostrando sus diseños a la gente refinada de Canterlot, necesitaba más detalles para poder obtener un gran trabajo en los vestidos que debía realizar, levantó su casco innecesariamente para que la princesa la mirara "¿Quién sería la novia?" preguntó esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

Celestia no contestó de inmediato, sino les hizo un gesto con su casco real para que se acercaran mientras ella retrocedía, hasta llegar frente a Twilight, que ya se había rendido en su esfuerzo para escapar, miraba con una falsa tranquilidad hacia fuera, solo para parecerlo. Las otras ponies se acercaron hasta allí muy curiosas por lo que tendría que decir la alicorn, posicionándose alrededor de la mas fiel estudiante (un titulo recurrente).

"La novia se llama Mi Amore Cadenza" dijo mirando a Twilight por una reacción que no llegó, por lo que continuo "O como se supone que la conoce Twilight, Cadence, era su niñera como dije anteriormente... es mi sobrina" terminó seriamente.

Ante eso, la pony lavanda no pudo contenerse y volvió a zangolotearse dentro de la esfera mágica, tratando de utilizar su magia que para nada tenía efecto allí, sus amigas estaban sorprendida por su actitud, lo más cercano a esto fue cuando se volvió loca por no haber entregado su reporte a tiempo esa vez. Celestia negó con la cabeza "¡Twilight! Tranquilízate de una buena vez" gritó en tono medio la alicorn, la cerebrito por su parte la ignoró y continuó en su intento por liberarse.

Celestia se le ocurrió una idea de pronto "Esperen un poco aquí pequeñas ponies" dijo yéndose hacia una de las torres del castillo cercana, hasta que entrando desapareció de la vista.

Las ponies tranquilas esperaron allí sentadas pacientemente. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie seguían sin mirarse, pero no enojadas, solo se evitaban cruzar miradas y comentarios. Mientras que Rarity miraba a su amiga ofuscada que tras irse Celestia decidió quedarse quieta, agitada por su inútil esfuerzo por escapar "¿Qué te ocurre querida?" empezó preguntando a quien tenía una mordaza mágica, que obviamente no le permitía hablar.

Twilight trató de relajarse, juntó un cúmulo de magia alrededor de su cuerno y con un chispazo logró al menos quitarse la mordaza, cambió la vista en su amiga que le preguntaba "Rarity... esto es una mentira, nunca tuve un hermano y menos una niñera" expresó Twilight en un tono moderado hacia su amiga que para nada tenía la culpa allí, solo era una arrastrada más por Celestia hacia esa boda.

Rarity ladeó la cabeza en confusión ante los dichos por su amiga retenida "Y ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo la princesa con esto?".

"No lo sé... lo de la carta es verdad que me llegó, y mencionaba esta boda... pero como ya lo dije, no tengo otros parientes que no sean mis padres" Twilight se esforzaba por dejar ese punto claro insistentemente.

No hubo más tiempo para conversar, porque Celestia volvió a aparecer acompañada a una corta distancia, deteniéndose un momento y hablando con un pony grande, un unicornio con el pelo azul y brillante. Terminaron de hablar, Celestia apuntando donde estaba Twilight y se retiró hacia la misma torre donde había ido.

Paso a paso se acercaba el unicornio grande hasta llegar al grupo de ponies esperando, todas bien posicionadas y expectantes, menos la lavanda que se negaba a todo eso.

Llegando al lugar y antes de decir nada, el unicornio sin nombre juntó magia en su gran cuerno, lanzándolo hacia la cúpula que encerraba a Twilight y rompiéndose en menos de 3 segundos, dejándola libre al fin y cayendo al suelo, casi de hocico.

El gran unicornio se acercó a Twilight, que trataba de ponerse de pie apenas (no sé por qué), las demás hacían distancia para darle paso hacia dónde se dirigía y entonó ya frente a la cerebrito "¡Twilight! Tiempo que no te veía".

Ya quieta respondió con leve sarcasmo evidente, pero sin desesperarse "Si, yo tampoco... ¿Quién eres tú?".

"Shining Armor"

"¿Eh?".

"Tu hermano".

Twilight se encogió de hombros con desconocimiento de con quien estaba hablando.

Shining bajó la cabeza y la levantó lentamente "Ya deja de jugar ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mí?".

"No tengo un hermano, nunca lo he tenido... ¿Por qué todos me molestan con lo mismo?" preguntó al final pasando la mirada por el gran unicornio hasta sus amigas que solo miraban expectantes y sin respuestas.

"Pero Twily...".

"Pero nada" levantó la voz allí y se puso firme ante Shining "Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí... pero solo por obligación de la princesa, a quien respeto mucho... haré lo que tenga que hacer" tragó saliva al final, cambiando drásticamente de opinión al principio.

Armor pestañeó en la confusión "Está bien hermana...".

"¡No me digas hermana!" gritó la estudiante.

"Pero si eres mi hermana, no puedes negar eso tu...".

"¡Que no me digas hermana carajo! Para mí tu eres un desconocido, jamás te he visto en toda mi vida". Tomó aliento en su ofuscación y siguió de la misma forma "Por respeto a la princesa haré lo que me digas que deba a hacer, pero nada más que eso, evitando el contacto contigo y cualquier otro familiar que supuestamente alguna vez tuve" dijo moviendo el casco alrededor de su cabeza.

Shining Armor se puso serio, le extrañaba esa rara forma de ser de Twilight, pero ahora estaba más preocupado por su matrimonio más que de su hermana, además de la defensa de Canterlot que no había sido mencionado (se nota que se supone que es lo importante).

"Entiendo Twilight, quizá el tiempo lejos de aquí te afectó, pero no molestaré más" dijo seriamente con cierta pena, pero pasándole de inmediato para seguir con el tema principal: la boda. "Como sabes, me casó".

"Ajá".

"Y... quería que estuvieras presente allí para ese gran día".

"Ya, ¿Qué mas?" preguntó con indiferencia, cruzándose de ambos cascos sentada en el suelo.

Shining se contuvo ante la forma de actuar de quien decía ser hermano, no le dio mayor importancia luego de la forma en que se comportaba, si cumplía quizás no la vería más y todos felices ¿No?

"Bueno, y la novia es tu antigua niñera..."

"¿Niñera? Yo nunca tuve niñera, le dan con la cuestión" interrumpió la cerebrito saltando de su lugar.

"Ah está bien... una pony alicorn, sobrina de Celestia".

Twilight se quedó quieta y levantó la ceja inquisitivamente. Pues ella sí creía eso, ya había oído la gran cantidad de parientes que tenía la gobernante de Equestria, vivir tantos años implicaba eso, no era problema aquello. "¿Cómo se llama?".

"Cadence... tu lo sabes... emm nada" dijo Shining entrecortado, tratando de evitar otra escena de su supuesta hermana, que no soportaba que la metieran en una realidad alterna a la que ella vivía, desde que llegó de Canterlot al pueblucho de Ponyville.

Entre las sombras apareció una pony alicorn rosada, de larga melena entre amarillo y morado (no, no era ese color, no me acuerdo como se llama el que es parecido a ese), caminando hacia Shining y ganándose al lado de él "Hola Cadence" saludó Shining abrazándola tiernamente, evitando el contacto con sus hocicos, sin razón aparente.

"Hola amor" le saludó de vuelta cortésmente y mirando a las 3 ponies "¿Quienes son?

Shining mirándola y luego cambiar hacia su "hermana", "Twilight nos las presentas".

La cerebrito cooperó allí "Oh sí" y por floja que era las acercó a las 3 con su magia frente a ambos, poniéndose atrás para ser más explicativa, empezando por la pony rosa "Ella es Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy" dijo rápidamente mientras se movía por detrás indicando a cada una, para así evitar los largos y tediosos saludos.

"Hola" dijeron las tres al unísono, con el mismo tono.

Terminando se puso al lado de Fluttershy "Y yo soy Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la princesa Celestia, blah, blah... obviamente no deberían conocerme, aunque algunos digan otras cosas de eso" dijo sarcásticamente por lo pasado allí mismo obviamente.

Cadence se separó un momento de su prometido y se acercó a la cerebrito, mirándola fijamente, Twilight le devolvió la mirada repentinamente brillandole los ojos "Un gusto Twilight Sparkle" saludó extendiéndole el casco amablemente. Ante esto, Twilight le devolvió el casco, captando que no había nada raro en ello. Pero ese "brohoof" (estúpidos bronies) tuvo un efecto diferente en ella, un chispa se armó y no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a la alicorn de la realeza, que parecía hipnotizarla con su mirada, alcanzó a notarle un guiño.

Ese efecto se rompió, cuando Cadence cambió la vista hacia Shining Armor que estaba parado allí confuso (por saludar como que no la conociera, jajaja que listo soy) "Iré a descansar un poco querido" dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de las ponies invitadas y haciéndole un particular gesto inmencionable a Twilight, para luego dirigirse de donde había venido... las sombras, justo al lado de la entrada principal.

Twilight parecía recién saliendo de ese como trance, cuando se le ocurrió preguntar, sacudiendo su cara "¿Ella era mi niñera?".

Shining contestó de inmediato con un ligero ánimo "Pues si, ¿Lo recuerdas?" preguntó esperanzado a ver si Twilight hacía memoria de lo que se suponía tenía que saber.

"Ehh... no, pero..." divagó la cerebrito " _Creo que es linda_ " pensó torpemente olvidando de lo que había pasado, como si todo empezara de nuevo, todo muy raro en el fondo.

Shining Armor volvió a caer en el desapego, pero se le pasó luego "Como sea, la boda es mañana, así que hay que hacer los preparativos luego... mientras yo me voy a mi puesto" dijo cambiando el tono a serio y sin intentar explicar sobre el tema que quedó latente tras mencionar aquello. Se despidió y se fue de donde había venido hacia la cima de la torre, junto a sus guardias.

Twilight se quedó allí mirando donde se había ido Cadence, ignorando todo lo que había dicho Shining. Rarity se le acercó a su amiga que su comportamiento sufría altos y bajos en estados de ánimo, como si anduviera con la regla (en sus días), pero peor aún que eso.

"Twilight, querida ¿Por qué tanta queja con todo esto?" preguntó la yegua blanca al lado con simple inocencia.

La cerebrito se recompuso en su forma "No voy a dejar que un extraño se haga pasar como mi hermano (si en realidad tuviera uno, ¡ESTO ES UNA FARZA!), ya dije hasta el cansancio que nunca tuve un hermano" insistió Twilight en su afán por tener la razón por sobre todas las cosas.

"Ya veo" afirmó Rarity dudosamente "Pero igual no creo que esa sea la manera de actuar".

"Quizás no" titubeó un poco la lavanda "Pero se supone que estábamos en otra cosa, encontrar a Dash para arreglar las cosas... y que de repente nos traigan aquí para todo esto... me molesta".

Rarity se compadeció con su amiga por lo último, de veras le había dolido esa como traición de Dash, que tratando de justificar, solo esta jugando con ella o quizás probándola... de todas maneras estuvo mal lo que había hecho a ambas, era un tema que había que aclararlo apenas se vieran con ella. Pero Rarity en el fondo, quería seguir con Rainbow Dash, la seguía queriendo, era un sentimiento verdadero y no iba a crucificarla por haberse equivocado con su amiga, se comparaba el caso un poco como con Fluttershy, ella no quería eso.

Fluttershy que había permanecido un poco fuera de esto, salió al paso "Um... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó mirando a ambas yeguas.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no vino de ninguna de las dos, sino de a quien no había mirado "¿Qué no se te ocurre nada? Siempre preguntando por allí" se quejó Pinkie, saltando al lado de ella.

"Uhhh... deja de molestarme de una vez, no tienes nada mejor que hacer" Fluttershy respondió enojada, poniendo su cara muy cerca de ella, quien no retrocedió en su insistencia por molestar.

"Hem... si es verdad... mejor preparare las cosas para la fiesta, nos vemos" Pinkie Pie se despidió con otro ánimo, saltando hacia otro lugar, solo para desaparecer de la visión del resto del grupo.

"Estúpida" murmuró para sí misma Fluttershy y luego miró a ambas unicornios "Creo que tiene razón, mejor voy a hacer lo que me indicó que hiciera la princesa" dijo levantando vuelo, en dirección hacia donde estaría el mismo jardín que fue aquel día de la gala, ignorando lo que pasó allí ese raro día, quedando ambas ponies solas allí a la espera de que se dividieran para realizar sus labores.

"Bien, haré lo mismo... tengo en algo ideal en mente para la novia" expresó Rarity caminando para dirigirse hacia otra parte, pero se detuvo en 5 pasos, giró la cabeza para poder hablar a la cerebrito que no se movía de su lugar aun "No te preocupes por Dash, terminaremos con esto y resolveremos todo ¿Ok?".

Por un momento, Twilight había completamente olvidado ese tema pendiente, pero lo corroboró de igual manera "Ah si claro" soltó un poco perdida en pensamientos no nombrados "Yo voy a pasear un poco, para ver qué tal" dijo sin poder formar una idea clara, de lo que quería decir en realidad.

Rarity le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin decir más volvió a tomar su ruta hacia no sé donde. Tras perderse de vista, Twilight tomó una dirección recta y clara... se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar donde se había ido Cadence, algo en ella la intrigaba y no le dejaba tranquila los pensamientos, luego de que pasó lo que había pasado con ese "chispazo".

 _"Tengo que verla otra vez"_ pensaba ansiosamente como trotaba a través de los pasillos del castillo, buscando así como un cuarto en el que ella se encontrará. Nada más le importaba que verla nuevamente, dejando en segundo plano lo de Rainbow y en tercero lo de Fluttershy. De vez en cuando se imaginaba algo sucio e irracional, pero hacía lo posible por disgregar tales ideas. Fue una extensa caminata, en tales pasillos milenarios para todos los ponis de Equestria, Twilight ni recordaba algunos lugares, escuetas imágenes de la gala, le podían hacer buena memoria, para recordar el destino de los largos pasillos allí dentro. Hubo un momento en que se perdió, simplemente porque no había estado allí antes y fue en ese entonces que se topó con una puerta, aislada de las demás. Por su curiosidad y ansiedad decidió mirar hacia dentro, moviendo ligeramente la puerta, mostrándose allí mismo, una habitación y viendo finalmente a quien estaba buscando.

"Um... ¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó inocentemente, entrando de igual forma.

La alicorn que en ese momento se estaba peinando la melena frente al espejo se volteó hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto agradable de confirmación, el cual Twilight captó y entró con más confianza y más rápido. Cadence se paró de su lugar con normalidad y caminó hacia su visitante con cierto ánimo, el mismo que sentía la joven estudiante, pero de distinta manera.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Twilight Sparkle?" preguntó la joven alicorn, casi como si fuera Luna en su llegada a Ponyville. Y allí ella forzó la vista, causándole algo a la pony nombrada, parecido al trance de antes, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza.

"Solo vine porque... porque... porque..." balbuceó palabras débiles cayendo ante las tentaciones y lujurias de Cadence, que solo sonreía malignamente. Sin darse cuenta, Twilight se acercó una distancia más que razonable frente a la novia, sin notar que ya estaba prácticamente a unos centímetros de su cara, juntándose cada vez más.

Cadence solo sonreía tiernamente "Oh déjame que te ayude con eso" ofreció y en seguida iluminó su cuerno para mover a Twilight más cerca de ella, dirigiéndola a donde se suponía que iba a llegar, haciendo que se tocaran muy delicadamente sus labios, obteniendo un corto piquito. La novia la dejó libre luego de eso, siguiéndola mirando frente a esa leve actuación (seguramente hubieran esperado más... pues más llegará en unos segundos).

Libre del poder mágico, Twilight no se contuvo y quería más que eso. Cadence le había provocado un repentino sentimiento hacia ella, así como amor a primera vista, algo más fuerte que lo que había sentido alguna vez por sus par de amigas, obviando cualquier situación que esto gatillara. Todo lo demás le daba lo mismo en ese momento, no le importaba lo que podría provocar lo que quería hacer en ese momento, ella si que estaba caliente (jajajajaja).

Y tal como fue dicho anteriormente, sin decir nada, sin previo aviso, la gran cerebrito le saltó a Cadence directo en la boca, ejerciendo presión a su vez, en su cuerpo, cosa la cual desestabilizó a la alicorn haciendo que se fuera para atrás justo donde daba su cama (que suerte), cayendo rotundamente de espalda, flectando sus alas para acomodarse, mientras la joven unicornio hacía lo posible por besarla desesperadamente, ella solo procedió con las mismas ganas que ella (las razones de esto no tienen explicación, solo era algo que calentaba el ambiente y a ambas).

Con Twilight arriba de ella, humedeciendo sus labios con los suyos, Cadence la abrazó con sus largos cascos, para no dejar que se detuviera en su acción, Twilight ni tenía ganas de detenerse, en todo caso, ella solo tenía una inentendible razón de ser ahora, frente a la dícese de princesa (extraño).

Como sea, el caso es que estaban allí, gozándose mutuamente con una desesperada Twilight intentando sacar el mayor gusto de todo, ya casi ni parecía trance. Pues claro, la cerebrito besaba bien, tomaba el control de la pony mayor debajo de ella, que solo seguía la tendencia de la unicornio...

Besos, saliva, risas curiosas habían entre las dos, entibiando el frío ambiente con el que había llegado. La boca de la unicornio inteligente cubría la mayor parte de la de la alicorn sexual, dejándose entrever un ligero hilo de saliva, cuando lentamente con los ojos cerrados, Twilight se separó de ella, sin moverse de su lugar.

Cadence no quería detenerse, así que utilizando su cuerno resplandeciente, tomó posesión de la cabeza de la pony encima de ella y con mucho cuidado lo movió de tal manera que tuvo una vista privilegiada del pequeño cuerno de Twilight. La lavanda por su parte, no opuso resistencia, le corrió un pequeño escalofrío por lo que se venía, ella sabía que el cuerno de los unicornios y de los alicorns, poseían una sensibilidad al tacto y que esta se vería duplicada frente al efecto de la saliva.

La alicorn ya en posición, movió su hocico en esa dirección, sacó la lengua pasándola suavemente por la punta del cuerno que apenas tocó, provocó que la lavanda le temblaran las patas traseras. Cadence guardó su lengua y le sonrió.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó sensualmente la alicorn, dejando una leve distancia del cuerno.

"Si... mas por favor" contestó Twilight sin mayor complicación, esto estaba recién empezando.

Tras escucharla, ella volvió a hacerlo, pero de forma más prolongada. Empezando por la punta y bajando cuidadosamente por al lado, abarcando todo su miembro por el suave y delicioso cuerno de la cerebrito. Sacó su boca y lo lamió desde su base, realizando suaves y delicados círculos alrededor del miembro.

Twilight solo estaba allí con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar gemir ante el cosquilleo causado en su frente. Momentáneamente había movido su casco hacia su parte inferior, pero se arrepintió al instante. _"No, aun es muy luego"_ pensó aún consciente, y lo regresó hacia la cama para hacer fuerza en su apoyo, mientras sus patas traseras temblaban por el placer que le estaba dando la novia.

La lavanda sonrió seguido de una débil risa, Cadence no se dio cuenta, ella solo siguió con su acción, luego de dejar bastante húmeda la base del cuerno, procedió a seguir desde allí hasta la punta muy lentamente, saboreando hasta lo más mínimo. De verdad se lo estaba tomando seriamente. Volviendo a la punta del cuerno, la alicorn volvió a abrir su boca, metiendo tan solo la punta del cuerno, realizando una succión en él.

Allí sí que reaccionó Twilight, abrió su hocico en un gemido extenso y agitado por lo aguantado antes de eso "Ahhhhhh...". Las ganas de corrérsela se le volvió a la mente, pero nuevamente se arrepintió manteniendo firme su casco en las buenas mantas de tal cama. Ella quería disfrutar más de ese momento, ni siquiera sabía lo que podía ocurrir después de esto. Eso no le importaba en ese momento. Lo que sí ante la presión de la novia fue bajando su cabeza hasta que su mentón tocó el pecho de la rosada alicorn. Por lo que ella tan solo la siguió, succionando despacio en principio, aumentando relativamente la velocidad y al mismo tiempo bajando a través del cuerno, ingresando la mayor parte de él dentro del paladar de Cadence, hasta el punto en que casi no se veía por fuera.

Cadenza verdaderamente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo allí, la succión realizada lo hacía cada vez mas rápido, sacando y volviendo a tragar el morado cuerno de tal manera que empezaba a escurrir la jugosa saliva de la alicorn en todo su esfuerzo sexual, provocando una hiperventilación de Twilight con gemidos fuertes y movimientos de sus patas traseras arriba y abajo, sin mucho sentido por parte de la unicornio, ella solo seguía la tendencia del movimiento de la novia. Su excitación era mas que evidente.

Tras lo que se podría decir como, unas 30 mamadas, Cadence manteniendo cubierto toda la contextura del cuerno, llegando hasta la base de él. Ella lo fue retirando muy lentamente, pasando sus suaves y limpios labios por él. Hasta nuevamente llegar a la punta, dándole un corto beso allí, Cadence se veía agitada. Su respiración se había vuelto muy pesada, siguiendo el ritmo de la unicornio que tenía encima, sin mirarse por sus ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fueron abriendo. Allí Twilight habló.

"Ufff... no creo que pueda hacerte lo mismo, pero... creo que tengo otra idea para devolverte el favor".

Cadenza agotada, apenas pudo exclamar "¿...eeehhh...?".

Y fue cuando, la estudiante de Celestia se decidió a hacerlo. Bajó rápidamente su casco, sin dejarla de mirar a la cara, en busca de su objetivo: el inferior de la alicorn. Fue rápido, lo encontró luego sin mayor problema y lo acarició suavemente. No lo tenía tan grande como ella sentía el suyo, demostrando la falta de placer que tenía Cadence

"Bien aquí vamos" dijo juguetonamente ya menos cansada Twilight, pero preparada para cansarse más ahora. La idea final era mojar la cama (jajajaja). Y se puso manos (o cascos) a la obra. Partió con la misma leve caricia, la cual fue aumentando su velocidad gradualmente. Con ese trabajo (sexo) realizado por la cerebrito, quien fuera Cadenza empezó con espasmos espontáneos ante el buen trabajo que se estaba haciendo allí abajo.

Como Twilight se dio cuenta que lo hacía bien, entró en mayor confianza y fue subiendo el nivel. Sin detenerse en su acción, acercó su cabeza al de la alicorn, no dijo nada solo la miró sonriente, luego se movió hasta su pecho, uno bien delicado (eso parecía) rosado, no como Pinkie, sino un rosado distinto. Y le dio un ligero beso que nada especial provocó, pero de allí fue bajando en besos cortos por toda su contextura, hasta el punto de llegar donde estaba su morado casco refregando ese delicioso miembro hinchado (caliente de mierda).

Y sin pensarlo más tiempo, dio un beso más prolongado a ese lugar, justo arriba de donde su casco se movía ya en velocidad semi rápida, en lo que sería su clítoris, una linda, pequeña y jugosa bola rosada de tanta excitación una cual la morada no escatimó esfuerzos es saborearla al máximo, a vísperas del matrimonio real, ya no podría probar esta sensación única (obviamente existía otra cosa allí, algo más siniestro, pero casi imperceptible).

Tras las lamidas, vinieron las chupadas. Twilight se esforzó en algo que no era común para ella (¿lo era?), como sea. Esta pony ejerció una fuerte succión a esa bolita, sin detenerse con su casco. Claro, Cadence no se aguantaba. "Ah", fue solo el primero de muchos gemidos con toda la acción que ocurría en esa habitación. Siguiendo con la unicornio, seguía con su succión y levantaba el hocico tirándolo suavemente de esa forma, soltando y retomando lo chupado en extremo.

La rapidez con que la unicornio ejercía su trabajo fue tan profesional, que no le demoró mucho tiempo en hacerla explotar internamente (y todo lo que pueda significar esa analogía), el cansancio le significó a Twilight caer con todo su cuerpo encima de la alicorn, frenando detenidamente su acción abajo, apoyando su cara en el pecho de Cadence, quien respiraba muy agitadamente por lo realizado, mismo caso para la lavanda.

Ambas al mismo tiempo se miraron y se dieron un corto beso de lengua, ya demostrando que eso se había acabado (sexo). El ambiente se tornó silencioso, tan solo se escuchaba sus leves jadeos, los cuales se hicieron desaparecer en pocos minutos.

Twilight captó con indiferencia en Cadence, un reflejo verde instantáneo en sus ojos y muy breve que le provocó abrir muy extensamente ambos ojos y posterior a ello sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué hice?" preguntó la cerebrito, desviando muy fuertemente su vista de la alicorn. Sin esperar una respuesta obvia, saltó fuera de la cama hacia la puerta, mirando una vez más a la tranquila alicorn, despreocupandose por ese cambio de actitud. "Perdón, princesa" breves palabras dijo, a lo que salió de allí corriendo, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido de ese extraño lugar, por los lúgubres pasillos del castillo (rotundamente desconocidos para ella).

En la habitación, yacía Cadence, con una sonrisa siniestra. Se lamió los labios meticulosamente, en todo su lugar. Se puso de pie en el suelo, sin mucho apuro, caminando hacia la única ventana que se encontraba en ese sitio. Justamente la vista daba hacia el patio del castillo, ahí pudo apreciar a cierta unicornio trotando ya más calmada, con quien ya había pasado un agradable tiempo.

"Wow, es sorprendente lo que puede hacer este poder" se dijo, correlacionando su sonrisa con su tono de voz. Unas diminutas llamas verdes se formaron en sus cuatro cascos, subiendo a través de ella lentamente. Siguió hablando "Creí que solo era aplicable a sementales, no a yeguas" ahí soltó una risa malévola "¡Es perfecto!"

Las llamas siguieron subiendo transformando su piel rosa, a una oscura por todo donde pasaban. Comenzó a caminar hacia el espejo en cual estaba antes de la irrupción de la conocida (Twily, pendejo de mierda). "Con el poder de Shining Armor ahora combinado al de su hermana, seré invencible" ahí se volvió a pegar una risa demoniaca y de paso, esas llamas verdes subieron abruptamente por ella hasta su cuerno, mostrando su verdadera forma: una pony negra, con alas verdes transparentes, dos colmillos delanteros, ojos verdes como de un reptil, un cuerno en forma de palo chueco muy gastado y todos sus cascos con agujeros alrededor, manteniendo si la estatura de la pony a la cual suplanta.

Caminó alrededor del cuarto, tarareando una canción nunca antes escuchada (al menos para mí), riendo en cada paso, como es característico para cada personaje malévolo.

(No hay nadie más malo y caótico como yo, esta es una principiante).


	12. Capítulo 11

˙uǝǝɹɔ ǝnq oʃ ǝp sǝʇuǝƃıʃǝʇuı sɐɯ uos ,oʇsǝ ɹǝǝʃ uǝpǝnp ıs

* * *

Rainbow y Applejack estaban a solo metros de la boutique carrusel, mientras la noche acechaba. Fue una caminata extensa, más aún siendo esta tan silenciosa. No hubo mucha conversación entre ambas, pese a que no había problemas entre ellas con todo lo ocurrido. Ciertamente, cada una tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver (quizás AJ no mucho).

La pegaso estaba tranquila, se sentía así por ya haber forzosamente revelado su relación "amorosa", con Rarity (aunque esta fuera muy extraña). " _Solo espero que haya vuelto"_ pensó mientras ambas ya estaban prácticamente frente a la puerta.

"Bien llegamos" dijo AJ, mirando a Dash y deteniendola con su brazo (pata) derecho (derecha), interrumpiendo sus pensamientos efímeros. Su llegada fue evidente, no mucho para la pegaso que casi choca con la puerta "¿Qué te pasa? Casi chocas".

Dash se rió torpemente "Heh, nada solo..." se mantuvo allí, mirando el contorno de la boutique, captando que las luces se encontraban apagadas. _"No creo que se durmiera tan temprano"_ soltó su pensamiento sin mayor problema. Para su suerte, ella tenía las llaves de su casa, apenas recordó que Rarity se las había pasado esa misma tarde.

Dado a que Dashie estaba un poco lenta (se creía rapida jaja), Applejack decidió adelantarse a lo que fuese y golpeó la puerta con mediana fuerza "Rarity" gritó AJ acompañando sus golpetazos. Dash le sonrió "Eso no es necesario, cuando tienes una llave" dijo mientras se pasaba su casco por sus alas, tratando de recordar dónde las había puesto.

"Oh" exclamó la pony granjera viendo cómo se sacudía su amiga buscando esa llave "Ya veo, si te pasó sus llaves, ahí te creo un poco más de lo de ustedes dos" afirmó en su lugar con plena confianza.

"Hehehe, así es" respondió mientras cambiaba su casco a su otra ala, la izquierda para buscar esa llave "Vamos se que estas allí" se dijo un poco cansada del asunto. AJ se rió cortamente "Jajajaja, tienes que ser tan desordenada".

En su insistencia sintió un objeto en el fondo de su ala "Veras AJ, las alas de los pegasos, funcionan como alforjas pequeñas pero bien profundas, en lo que las plumas son más gruesas cerca de su unión con el cuerpo del pony".

"Ya"

"Y... ufff, al menos yo lo utilizo de esa forma, para mayor comodidad" decía mientras arrastraba ese objeto por su cuerpo hasta fuera de su ala. Forzó ese movimiento hasta que la llave voló sobre ella unos pocos metros y cayó al suelo, justo enfrente de ella "Sí".

Para cada pony no unicornio era difícil tomar algunos objetos pequeños y este fue un perfecto ejemplo para Dashie, que se agachó para tomar la llave entre ambos cascos, mientras Applejack miraba eso con cierta gracia ante varios intentos fallidos por tomar una simple llave (tontos ponies jajajaja).

Después de unos 3 torpes intentos de tomar la llave sumado a la vergüenza en vista de su amiga, Dash se fue directo a la puerta, lo cual curiosamente no le complicó mucho ingresar la llave, girarla y abrir la puerta. "Ya está" dijo Dash en voz alta y le hizo un ademan a AJ para que entrara, con confianza como si fuera su casa. Ella asintió e ingresó.

El sitio estaba oscuro como si no estuviera nadie, considerando que ya se hacía de noche. El silencio no duró mucho... "¡Oye Rarity!" gritó Rainbow hacia arriba, pensando que estaría arriba. Trotó alrededor de toda la boutique, el lugar estaba desierto y el silencio y penumbra la hacían darse cuenta de ello " _Mhhh, ¿donde se habrá ido?_ " Se preguntaba la pegaso con una leve preocupación.

Volvió a la sala principal donde aguardaba la pony granjera con su ceño en posición de interrogante "¿Y bien?".

"No sé, me dijo que nos veríamos después para... vernos" (ver para verse... mas paradoja!) se rió para sí misma tratando de evitar decir lo obvio, era casi un hecho que tendría que ser algo sexual (dashy sexual tenias que ser!). Ella sacudió sus pensamientos y vio a Applejack seria, aparentemente no le gustaba que no le dijeran algunas cosas implícitas.

"A ver... déjame ver" dijo mientras levantaba sus alas aleteando a velocidad media, moviéndose en dirección hacia la escalera " _Igual que aquella noche, que tiempos"_ pensó Dashie con alegría. Llegando arriba estaba igual de vacío. Revisó rápidamente todo el lugar, pero definitivamente no había vida allí (excepto del gato Opal, que dormía en una canasta plácidamente cerca de la cama de su dueña, hecho obviamente irrelevante en ese momento).

Dash suspiró ante la falta de su amante, ya la extrañaba y ella sí que tenía cosas "divertidas" que hacer esa noche. Nuevamente levantó vuelo y bajó sin mucha demora otra vez a la sala principal, bajando al suelo suavemente cerca de Applejack "No sé dónde está" encogió ambos hombros.

"¿Dónde la viste la ultima vez?" preguntó AJ.

"La última vez que la vi fue cuando me pasó su llave (la que dejó puesta en la puerta, NO OLVIDAR) y luego se fue con Twilight a... la biblioteca" dijo en tono de afirmación, aseverando que ella podría aún encontrarse allí.

"Bueno, aún no es tan tarde, vamos a ver" empezó a caminar la poni granjera fuera de la boutique.

Con más preocupación que ánimo se puso a caminar la celeste, cerrando la puerta tras ella, sin olvidarse claramente de retirar la llave de la cerradura, para posteriormente guardarla en su ala derecha, que era su espacio favorito y más cómodo para tal caso.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y con ello más de noche se hacía. No se le pasaba nada por la su mente en cuanto a lo que quizás haría si estuviera aún en la biblioteca. Lo único por lo que se preocupaba era por la información que podía sacarle a Rarity de ella, pues justo tenían que haberse reunido los unicornios más sexys de Ponyville, un mero pensamiento caliente de Dash, además por lo que ya había hecho con ambas (jejejeje). Esta pony se volvió a sacudir la cabeza para dispersar ese pensamiento constante que no le permitía centrarse en lo que era importante ahora.

Applejack no le hizo caso a su gesto, si bien tenía un sumo interés en escuchar de la boca de Rarity su relación con la pony arcoíris, ya se estaba cansando un poco de esta gran vuelta que se estaban dando, cuando era de noche sentía más flojera que de día, hora que se realizaba la mayor parte de su trabajo.

(Pero bueno), para su suerte la casa de la cerebrito estaba relativamente cerca a la de Rarity y en un corto tiempo la vieron muy de cerca y ahí ambas apuraron el paso como si pensaran de la misma manera. Mientras trotaban hacia esa dirección una nube oscura comenzó a armarse en ese lugar. Fue tomando forma de un camino, seguido rápidamente por unos rayos que la iluminaban, todo esto justo arriba de donde estaba la puerta de la biblioteca. Ambas ponies detuvieron su paso.

"Esto no es normal" dijo Dash tajantemente y miró a Applejack que se puso un tanto preocupada ante su dicho "Conozco a la perfección las nubes de lluvia y te puedo asegurar que esa cosa no lo es" voló hacia ese cúmulo, trató de moverlo, pero no pudo. Sus cascos traspasaron esa forma de nube falsa, que por cierto seguía emitiendo luces brillantes, seguido de rayos pequeños por debajo. Se rascó la melena sin saber qué diablos se supone que era eso.

Volvió a tierra junto con Applejack y menos de un segundo se escuchó un ruido en el cielo, seguido a eso un destello blanco de un lugar que no se veía de donde empezaba esa luz y finalmente una figura bajando (insisto, tampoco se vio de donde fue). Esa figura se apoyó encima de esa nube falsa y terminó volando lentamente hacia el suelo.

Prácticamente la tenían al lado de ellas. AJ con Rainbow retrocedieron unos metros tomando una posición defensiva al mismo tiempo. Allí la figura oscura tomó una forma más definida, un pony mas grande que los normales, pero más pequeño que Celestia, cubierto por una capucha negra, la cual retiró revelando su identidad.

(No lo digan, porque así es Lunita, la de la noche)

"¡Princesa Luna!" exclamaron al unísono ambas ponies pasmadas por la repentina aparición de la princesa de la noche en Equestria (en un momento tan X precisamente).

"No tienen por qué mencionarme pequeñas ponies, yo sé quien soy" descendió a la tierra y caminó lentamente frente a las 2 ponies quienes seguían allí sorprendidas por su presencia. La pony nocturna entonó con una vieja voz conocida "Por ordenes de mi hermana mayor, les ordeno que vengan conmigo a Canterlot para la celebración de la boda que se ha de realizar allí" (y que se ha hablado demasiado en los últimos capítulos).

"Wow, una boda..." dijo Dash aparentando interés " _Nah, no me interesa"_ pensó en realidad la pegaso. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer actualmente, pero no podía rechazar una invitación (ahí dice una orden), como sea, proveniente de Celestia. Cualquier desacato por lo que sea, traería graves consecuencias sin importar de quien se opusiera a la voluntad de la princesa (lol, Dashie si que piensa bien algunas cosas después de todo, interesante).

"Está bien" respondió sin complicaciones AJ. Dash la miró, pero sin sorpresa, solo fue una reacción natural.

"Bien Applejack" le dijo recordando que ya había hablado antes con ella en la noche del año pasado, cambió la vista a la pegaso pensativa "¿Qué hay de ti um... Rainbow Dash cierto?"

"Si así es, la misma" levantó ambas alas posando vanidosamente, su ego siempre ha sido igual "Em bueno si, pero...".

"¿Ah?" preguntó en su tono de voz clásico de Canterlot, que casi hizo correr a la pegaso de miedo, pero se aguanto bien de todas formas, no se movió de su lugar.

"Necesito ver si mi amiga Rarity, se encuentra allí dentro, nada personal" Dash se arrepintió de las últimas palabras, eran innecesarias para el conocimiento de Luna (como siempre Dashie jodiéndola, eh?).

"¿Rarity? Mhh, ¿Te refieres al unicornio blanco, que representa al elemento de la generosidad?" consultó la princesa de la noche, con un vasto conocimiento en todo ese tema (vaya forma de tratar a alguien).

"Sep, veo que la conoces". Aunque eso fuera casi obvio, el tiempo que no la veían luego del incidente con Nightmare Moon, fue demasiado extenso. Era entendible que todo ese tiempo transcurrido se le hubiera olvidado la identidad de las liberadoras de la maldad que yacía en ella, en tiempos pasados (de la maldad si, pero JAMAS del caos, MI CAOS!).

Volvió a su tono normal de voz "Ella junto con Twilight Sparkle y dos más de los elementos, se encuentran allá realizando los preparativos para la boda". Con esas declaraciones le saltaron varias dudas y a la vez preocupaciones. Entre muchas las más destacadas fueron: ¿Cuándo se fueron todas hacia allá? ¿Por qué no avisaron? ¿De quién diablos es la boda por cierto? Y en lo terrible es... " _Uff que mal, aun no estoy preparada para encontrarme con las dos al mismo tiempo"_ con ese pensamiento le surgió un leve dolor de estómago. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que en momentos complicados, se le producían esos dolores y esto sí que era algo complicado.

Luna no esperó más tiempo en alguna respuesta que tenía que ser si o si "Bien, debemos irnos".

"¿Qué? Espera no..." gritó Dash, algo que fue infructífero. Luna no la escucho y con su magia oscura (no mala y caótica como la mía) acumulándose en su largo cuerno, formó un campo mágico que rodeó a las 3 y desaparecieron con un paf (o puf como sea, si se entiende).

En un asunto aparte, Spike se encontraba libre de la magia que lo retuvo Twilight luego del encuentro con Rarity, él sabía del tema de la boda (no lo de su "hermano"), pero sólo esperaba que su dueña ya arreglará eso. Pues, tuvo el tiempo para escuchar el escándalo de gritos que se realizó justo fuera de la biblioteca, lo que le dio tiempo de razonar lo que ocurría

"Debo ir" fue lo único que dijo, cuando ya se ponía en marcha hacia Canterlot, sería un camino largo a pie, pero con todo el grupo allá, no tenía más posibilidad que le ayudara al instante. Cerró la biblioteca, y camino en la fría y oscura noche que ya había llegado a Ponyville (Luna estaba de turno a esa hora, mera coincidencia).

(Ahí está, ¿Lo ven? Ya explique el tema del bebé dragón, para que no haya incongruencia con este intento de historia, muy mal escrita jejejej, yo solo le doy forma o algo así... ya se entendió, solo prosigue, NARRADOR).

-DE VUELTA EN CANTERLOT-

Exactamente como decía el párrafo anterior, la noche llegó a Canterlot también (algo obvio por la distancia geográfica que no era mucho).

Celestia había habilitado un cuarto para el grupo de ponies, para pasar la noche. Procuró que hubieran 6 camas, ya que mandó a su hermana que estaba de turno, a buscar a las restantes y luego las reuniría con las demás allí (jaj desorden estructural, justo como me gusta). Por su parte, las demás ya estaban allí. La habitación no era tan grande, pero alcanzaba al límite las 6 camas, tenían espacio suficiente para caminar al menos unos metros. Se ordenaron de tal forma en que, las ex trataron de mantener el mayor de distancia entre cada una, como eran 3 camas en cada rincón, formando un pasillo al medio hacia la puerta que parecía venir de una bodega, Pinkie Pie fue la primera en asegurarse de mantenerse lejos de Flutter, esta se ubicó en la que daba más lejos de la puerta (digamos al extremo izquierdo). Como la tímida pegaso captó ese gesto, respondió de la misma forma y ella se aseguró con la que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, pero al otro lado (osea a la derecha).

Las unicornios no se complicaron mucho Twilight estaba junto a Fluttershy (separadas por el espacio entre camas obviamente) y Rarity como para acompañar se puso al lado de Pinkie (mismo caso).

"Ah estupenda tarde" comenzó Rarity.

"Si" la siguió Pinkie mirándola con una sonrisa y también a Twilight, evitando molestosamente la mirada a su ex.

"Fue divertido, mañana ya podré armar la orquesta" comentó Fluttershy mirando a Twilight, en busca de un algún interés por la yegua que ni siquiera había querido venir.

La cerebrito estaba en otra, no puso ni un poco de atención a lo que decían sus amigas. Su mente estaba nublada por la novia del extraño unicornio que falseaba ser su hermano, luego de su ataque de sexo repentino. _"Una lastima que se vaya a casar, es tan hermosa"_ , fue uno de los tantos pensamientos de la unicornio morada que miraba fijamente hacia la nada. Las 3 se quedaron mirándola un tiempo corto por su silencio, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación (mejor dicho bodega, mas parecía a eso por la descripción escrita), provocando la sorpresa de las mismas (Twily seguía volada).

Allí hizo su aparición Applejack trotando y seguido atrás muy nerviosa Rainbow Dash.

"Hola chicas" saludó AJ, y se dirigió al lado de Fluttershy, ocupando todo el lado derecho.

Dash en cambio, entró silenciosamente y se acostó también evitando el mayor ruido posible (al lado de Rarity por tema de descarte), como para pasar desapercibida, cosa que era imposible en un lugar donde era fácil verla. Esperó que no le hablara nadie, pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

"Oye Dash" llamó Rarity a la pegaso que en ese momento le daba la espalda, ella se tensó, pero hizo como que no la escucho. Cómo sabía que era inútil no hablarle en ese lugar, se arrepintió de lo que hizo y se giró en seguida para mirarla con una falsa sonrisa.

"Si...?".

"Tenemos que hablar sobre algo" respondió en tono serio.

Dash tragó saliva, subiendo el nerviosismo y cuestionablemente prosiguió "¿Qué... que sería?"

"Bueno..." volteó su vista hacia Twilight, que sin mucha sorpresa seguía en su trance por lo de la novia. "¡Twilight!" le gritó desde allí, pero esta no reaccionaba nada. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se paró de su cama y trotó hacia ella poniéndose en frente para llamar su atención. Fue inútil, ella seguía con la mirada perdida, una vista sin destino. La estilista hizo un sinfín de movimientos con su cuerpo para ver si respondía, pero nada.

Se acercó a ella por el lado en que se encontraba Fluttershy, la tomó de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla "Twilight reacciona" y como aun no funcionaba, optó por pegarle con su casco en su cara (pero no tan fuerte), de un lado hacia otro. De un momento, volvió la unicornio sabelotodo en sí.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué ocurre?" se sobresaltó como despertando de una fuerte hipnosis que en este caso ella se causó sola.

Rarity respiró profundamente "Hey, ¿no recuerdas lo que querías hacer?" preguntó apuntando donde estaba Rainbow o se supone que estaría.

Twilight miró hacia allá, pero ya no estaba "¿Qué cosa?".

La blanca unicornio en ese momento se dio cuenta que Dash no estaba allí ¿Pero que...?

De todas formas no les costó mucho poder encontrarla, pues esta estaba en la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero se encontraba cerrada "Ah, vamos" se quejaba Dash tratando de abrirla con toda su fuerza, no lo pudo hacer y se congeló al momento en que atrás nuevamente la llamó la sexy unicornio.

"Bien Twilight, ya puedes aclararte las dudas" le dijo Rarity a la unicornio que solo miraba tratando de poner algo de importancia a lo que le decía. Tan solo mirando a la celeste bastó para que volviera a la normalidad y pudiera recordar lo que quería hacer antes de esta intromisión.

"Oye Rainbow puedes venir aquí, necesito que aclares me algo o más bien que nos aclares algo". Dash solo tragó saliva, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Era evidente que el "nosotros" se refería a ambas unicornios.

La pegaso ya resignada, no le quedó otra opción que obedecer y tomando mucho aire se dispuso a ir con ellas _"Ahora me mandan... como si tuvieran poder sobre mí"_ pensó de cierta forma, solo para tranquilizarse un poco mientras caminaba hacia lo que sería su quizá, destino.

Applejack se quedó mirándola animada "Parece que te atraparon".

Las ex no mencionaron ni una palabra, solo vieron allí expectantes a lo que pasaría, pese a que Pinkie tendría algo que aportar, pero de ella no salió nada. Rainbow se paró firme, ya frente a ambas, asumió que todo fue su culpa y ahora solo le quedaría enfrentar lo que fuera y tratar de dejarlo todo lo más claro posible, sobre de verdad con quien quiere estar: " _Rarity, la sexy"_ , pensó tontamente.

"Bien... vamos acaben con esto de una vez, la presión no la soporto mas" exclamó la pegaso urgida al límite de su ser, como nunca antes (sep, más que cuando se presentó en la competición de los voladores en Cloudsdale, débil en el fondo).

Twilight por su parte solo se limitó a levantar la ceja izquierda mirando a Rarity y quien respondió asintiendo decididamente a hacerlo (lo que iba a hacer...), La unicornio allí tomó un ligero respiro para hablar mientras se movía de su lugar hacia la celeste quien solo esperaba allí parada a los pies de la cama (o acaso debería decir cascos?).

"Escucha Rainbow... lo que hiciste estuvo mal" decía mientras comenzaba su paseo alrededor de ella.

Dash se quedó mirando a Rarity silenciosa con esas palabras, la cual le dio una mirada de aprehensión que la complicó aún más de cómo estaba actualmente.

"Y bueno, ahora sabiendo esto, tienes que decidir de verdad... con quien... quieres estar, ahhhh" terminó dificultosamente sobándose su cabeza, muy cerca de su cuerno como repentinamente le doliera por ese lugar.

Las otras 5 ponies la miraron raro por esto, Dash se animó a preguntar "¿Estás bien Twilight?".

La púrpura se seguía sobando y se quejaba en silencio "Si, no es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza, ahora elije ya... ay". Con el segundo quejido, una imagen se le puso en su vista ahora perdida, seguido de una voz apenas audible. "¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó mirando a todas partes.

Hubo un nuevo silencio rotundo, Rarity se le acercó sigilosamente y le tocó el hombro "¿Qué ocurre querida?".

Twilight bajó la vista al suelo, por un momento los ojos le brillaron en un tono verde oscuro y volvió a escuchar un voz interna como de serpiente, aislandola del sonido exterior, esta vez pudo escucharlo con mayor claridad " _Haz lo que tienes que hacer"._ La unicornio se sacudió su cara con ambos cascos volviendo a la normalidad sus ojos, pero se le formó una sonrisa maligna hasta mirar a Dash con ganas (ganas de ya saben que).

"Haré lo que tengo que hacerssss" dijo Twilight siniestramente en un tono que no era el suyo y se acercó lentamente hacia su objetivo.

"¿Qué...?" interrumpida nuevamente en la boca, ahora por la purpura, quien la apretó contra ella para no dejarla ir. Instintivamente levantó sus alas de sorpresa (y un poco de lo otro). Sin esperarse Twilight la empujó hacia su cama que estaba cercana, Dashie sin oponer mayor fuerza cooperó inconscientemente.

Rarity no se dejó esperar, esta no era la idea, se enojó por la determinación de Twilight y caminó hacia la pareja que no se separaba ni un milímetro de su tan apasionado beso. La púrpura también reaccionó y antes que llegara su amiga a separarla, activó un escudo mágico en forma de esfera alrededor de ambas, abarcando toda la cama y parte del piso (que detallista).

Esto solo enfureció más a Rarity, quien empezó a golpear fuertemente la esfera mientras gritaba "¡Eso no estaba en el plan! ¡Ya detente!".

Twilight la ignoró y siguió en su deseo de gozar a Rainbow que si bien no cooperaba mucho ante la atenta mirada de Rarity a un lado, tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo para separarse de ella (ponies sexuales).

El ensalivamiento que estaban haciendo, empezó a molestar a Dash, no lo estaba disfrutando, de hecho, le estaba provocando dolor. Como si, Twilight no supiera como hacerlo o como si fuera un animal, no ella. La celeste no soportó más esa situación y con ambos cascos trató de separarse de ella, cosa la cual le fue difícil, ya que la cerebrito (poseída obviamente) estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza, más de lo normal para ella. De todas formas, logró separarse de su hocico todo humedecido con saliva, mientras seguía empujando la pony púrpura.

"Twilight, ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Dash, mientras la intentaba mantener alejada de ella a una distancia muy corta.

La pony lavanda no respondió, solo frunció el ceño con un notorio tono verde en sus ojos "De... bo, haceeeer loooo" respondió, en un tono que no era suyo, volviendo a la carga por la pegaso deseosa (si, para los dos lados ja).

"¿Qué carajo?" Actuando rápido antes que llegara a ella, solo atinó a golpearla fuertemente casi a 1 centímetro de ella en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para que volver a separarla un poco más lejos y al mismo tiempo provocó que el campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas desapareciera.

Twilight con el golpe quedó inconsciente en el suelo a lo que Dash y el resto se acercaron a ella, sorprendidas por lo que había pasado

"Uff, creo que no me medí" dijo la pegaso apenada a sus amigas.

Rarity la miró desconcertada ante eso "¿Qué pasó Dash?" preguntó enojada.

"No lo sé, tú viste que yo no hice nada... me refiero al beso" respondió aclarando aquello "Es como si por un momento no era Twilight, solo vi sus ojos verdes y el resto... pues ya vieron".

"¿Ojos verdes?" volvió a preguntar Rarity un poco más calmada.

"Esto no es bueno" dijo Applejack acercándose a la pony lavanda. "Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, ¿estas bien?" (que pregunta mas estúpida), sacudía a su amiga tratando de buscar su cara. Cuando la volteó de espalda, pudo ver que tenía ambos ojos cerrados respirando normalmente, estaba durmiendo.

"Umm, parece que está bien" mencionó Fluttershy viendo que a pesar del fuerte golpe, no se veía mal su amiga.

Hubo un suspiro de alivio global entre las ponis que estaban allí. "Ya es tarde, debemos ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día" habló primero AJ tomando a su dormida amiga de los brazos tratando de subirla a la cama que estaba allí cerca. La subió y la tapó sin mayor problema. Tras eso, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó bajo las frazadas, dando las buenas noches mientras las demás hacían lo mismo en sus respectivas camas.

Dash tratando de no cruzar mirada con Rarity se iba a acostar, pero estaba atrás de ella y la giró "Mañana arreglaremos esto, ¿Ok querida?" sentenció secamente.

Manteniendo la calma contestó "Ok". Rarity le asintió y se dirigió a su cama que estaba frente a la de Dash y sin volver a mirarla comenzó a dormir rápidamente. La celeste por su parte, tragó saliva y finalmente se acostó, pero sin sueño se quedó mirando el techo por varios minutos pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría mañana (que pony tan angustiada, por favor Dash no es así, por eso esto es una historia, mal intento de trollfic, pero ni ahí con ustedes o los caballos colorientos).


	13. Capítulo 12?

_No iba a acabar el año sin terminar esta cosa, soʇıuoɹq oɾɐɹɐɔ ʃɐ._

* * *

 _La acción continuará en el libro II, fin del libro I_

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó quejándose Discord.

"Si, es suficiente por ahora" contestó la voz de fondo.

"Bien, pero encuentro que le faltó" se paró Discord tirando el libro a la mesa, dirigiéndose donde venía la voz.

"Si puede ser, pero con la mierda que pasará después... hay que pensar cuidadosamente para explotar lo nuevo" dijo la voz tenebrosamente.

"Me gusta como suena eso".

"Además que la idea quedó inconclusa podrás decir, pero esto es solo la parte 1. En la parte 2 continuara como digo y se demostrara que los cambios que se hagan serán terribles... BRONITOS ESTÚPIDOS" argumentó la voz.

"Me parece, estas ponies no han sufrido lo suficiente y dudo que esa aspirante a villana pueda provocar algo malo" habló el draconecus seriamente.

"Quizá, pero aparecerá otro mal y mas referencias a otros fics".

"Excelente, espero hacer mi aparición luego en esto. Quiero mi revancha".

"La tendrás, lo prometo. Pienso que deberían unirse todas las fuerzas del mal y tu quedes como líder" ofreció la voz.

"No acostumbro a hacer grupo, pero si se trata de la dominación de Equestria, yo creo que si será necesario, incluyendo a esta principiante".

"Ok, entonces que sea hasta el siguiente libro, esto no ha acabado..." dijo la voz siniestramente para ya no hablar mas.

Tras eso Discord hizo una reverencia y se retiró a un lugar desconocido "Nos veremos pronto..."

* * *

 _"Cualquier referencia a algún fic que esté aquí y que se hayan leído, bien por ustedes. Las referencias eran antiguos fics que me leí de bronies (son 3) y que me gustaron por su contenido, pero uno me dio vergüenza ajena y me demostró hasta dónde llega la estupidez de su especie. Como sea, ya con su 4ª temporada todo se fue al carajo, por lo que esto se acaba hasta cuando le den esas tontas alitas a Twilight, pero con un "ligero" cambio en eso hehehe..."._


End file.
